Uncovering Secrets
by Lily272
Summary: Knowing from Sirius that he is now who he thought he is and that a death eater child is missing, Harry tries to use that knowladge to bargain for Cedric's life. Will he succeed to safe the other boy? And who are is real parents? Will he find knew friends and be able to keep his own of will he be alone. And why is Draco Malfoy suddenly flirting with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Dumbledore will be very creepy and down right evil towards the end, so if you like him, read with extreme caution or stay away to be safe! There will also be mentioning of child abuse and rape but I'm sure I read worse on here and won't get too detailed.

 **Authors Note:** I hope you'll enjoy what I made of J.K. Rowling's characters and that you will have fun reading this partly depressing but partly amusing story. I'll leave a longish note at the end where I'll ask for advise on another story that I'm starting to write since this one is done and I'll be uploading about chapter a day.

* * *

 **Uncovering Secrets**

 **Chapter 1**

"Harry." A whispered voice says and Harry turns around in the dark that surrounds him. "I've got to talk to you Harry, before I hide." Harry knows the voice but doesn't see the face that goes with it. He doesn't see anything at all, only darkness, and all that he hears is that voice. "There was a prophecy. That's why he hunts you. He thinks you can defeat him." Harry wants the voice to shut up, already knowing deep down what he's about to hear and desperately wants to avoid it. But sadly, the voice doesn't stop. "You're not who he thinks you are. No one knows who you really are. They made a vow never to tell anyone, only I can tell you and I feel it's long overdue." Harry wants to put his hands over his ears to block the voice out but he can't move. It's like he doesn't even have arms. "Harry Potter died in infancy." Again Harry wants to scream. 'It's not true. I'm Harry!' But no sound is coming from him. There is only the other voice, the voice of his godfather. "They kidnapped you to hide the fact that the child had died to rise the chances of the other boy that fit the prophecy to survive." He wants to run from that voice but can't. "You were kidnapped from a death eater home. But they didn't have a child as far as we know, we don't know your parents but they are most likely the enemy." The voice seems to repeat the last part and Harry sits up in bed screaming again.

He looks around, glad that no one moves and his silencing spell worked again. Harry hardly remembers the last time he managed to sleep through a night without at least one nightmare. And that even though he doesn't have that many different ones. It's either about Voldemort killing his mother, or who he always thought was his mother, about Voldemort in some old building with a graveyard around it killing people and ordering Harry to be brought to him or about Sirius telling him that he's not really who everyone thinks he is.

Like he needs those to be reminded. It's been distracting him most of the time that year. That and some other informations Sirius had given him about that topic. Like that no one knows who his parents are but that he hadn't been alone when they had found him in that house. Apart from a few death eaters that had been watching him there had been three other babies. Harry was one of two that had shared a crib and had been close but Sirius doesn't know who the others are or what happened to them since Dumbledore only took him. The other children including the one in his crib are most likely on Voldemort's side now.

And since both of the other babies had a crib of their own, Harry might have a twin. Either that or the parents of the other two were simply further up the ranks of the death eaters back then. Harry really hopes it's the latter option but fears it's the first. And even if it wasn't his twin, his parents and one or two possible siblings might be somewhere out there and if he himself continues to fight Voldemort, he might eventually fight them, not even knowing it's them.

He could of course try and find out about it by talking to some Slytherins but what if he entrusts the wrong ones with his secret? What if it ends up in the daily prophet that he is not a Potter but the son of some death eaters, taken away by Dumbledore? What if people on Dumbledore's side hate him for it and people on Voldemort's side for fighting the dark Lord? He could end up with no one, no friends, no family, nothing. Apart from Sirius, who had promised to always be there for him, no matter who his parents are. Sirius even encouraged him to tell the right people when the time came that he wasn't a Potter so the dark Lord might not have a reason to hunt and kill him.

But Harry isn't sure if he wants that. Does he want to risk finding out that his real family might hate him now and wants nothing to do with him? Will he take the risk just to have it easier? And there is the other thing Sirius had told him. Another child fit that prophecy. If Voldemort finds out it's not Harry, he might hunt that other boy. If someone tells the dark Lord, it will risk that other boy's life. Harry wonders if he could do that? To risk that boy, even if Harry doesn't know who that is? He feels bad for even contemplating it. But what if he really does have a sibling or two? Can he risk killing his own sibling one day, just because he doesn't know about it? Just because he's on the other side of a war?

He debates about it the rest of the night and starts to get ready for his day when the rest of his dorm mates start to get up too. "Ready to win this, Harry?" Dean asks, "Today is the big day."

"I know." Harry mumbles and just hopes to get through the day alive and preferably unscratched but the latter is probably too much to hope for, considering the last two tasks. "I'll do my best as always."

"I bet you win, Harry." Seamus replies, "The way you got past that dragon and considering that you could have been first out of that lake too, I'm sure you win today too. No one can beat Harry Potter."

Harry tries to smile and not think about the fact that according to Sirius, there is no Harry Potter alive. James Potter's son died even before his father and was replaced with some random kidnapped death eater spawn. What would they think of him if they knew?

Harry just gets ready and tries to ignore everything that morning, trying to forget what's going to happen and his dream as well. It's hard to tune out the noise when everyone is screaming later, it's starting soon. Everyone is already ready to go into the labyrinth while Harry hardly knows how he got there. He looks around and wishes he hadn't. All the other Champions have someone there, the Headmaster or Mistress of their school, Cedric's father, just Harry feels all alone with no one right next to him, for most of the time he stands alone. He looks towards the stands to search his friend's faces there. He smiles after finding them and seeing Hermione wave and Ron smile towards him encouragingly, giving him both thumbs up.

A little latter, after the start, Harry doesn't know if he's scared to be inside the labyrinth or relieved not to have to watch the others stand around with their support right in front of him. He walks through the labyrinth, trying to find the center and faces all the challenges in his way including an obviously imperioed Viktor Krum. He wonders what that is about and if Voldemort has his hand in this. He remembers that Barty was killed not too long ago on Hogwarts' grounds and wonders if Voldemort could maybe even have Harry's name thrown into that damned goblet? Is he in danger? Are the other three in danger as well? Just because someone wants him in this competition? If that is the case he had to get through this as fast as possible to keep the risk for the others as small as possible. The sooner the task ends, the sooner he and everyone else will be safe.

Harry is glad when he's with Cedric and can make sure that at least he's okay. He considers him a friend by now, not his best one but still a friend, considering that they helped each other with the previous tasks and wants to make sure that Cedric gets out alive as well. Harry is glad when they find the goblet and tells Cedric to take it but Cedric tells him the same. After a short discussion they decide to take it together and finally count to three before taking it. All the while Harry is just glad that this will be over in just a moment. Once the tournament is over, whatever Voldemort had planned will at least not include Cedric and the other champions any longer.

Harry is surprised when the cup turns out to be a port key and they end up in a graveyard. Surprise tuns into fear when he notices soon after that it's the one from his nightmare. "We need to get back." Harry mumbles and looks towards Cedric but already sees people walking towards them. It doesn't take long for Harry to know who they are and Cedric doesn't understand the urgency yet and only prepares to defend them. The pain in his forehead and the memories from his dream, as well as from the end of last year, tell him all he needs to know. Wormtail and Voldemort are walking towards them.

Harry is shocked when he hears Voldemort speak not too long after that. "Kill the spare."

"No," Harry shouts, "I tell you something if you don't."

Wormtail hesitates and waits for Voldemort's decision until the little creature in Wormtail's arms asks laughingly, "What could you tell me that is of any worth, little child. Go on, Wormtail."

Wormtail raises his wand and Cedric raises his own to defend himself but Harry fears it's for nothing, he fears for what they might do to the other boy. Voldemort is weakened but probably still more powerful and Wormtail might be a spineless worm, but he's a fully trained wizard and knows spells they don't. "The kidnapped baby."

"Stop." Voldemort orders instantly before asking, "What do you know about that Potter?"

"Let Cedric go and I'll talk." Harry insists.

"I'm not leaving you alone with them, Harry." Cedric insists.

"Yes, you are." Harry insists, "Don't worry about me, he couldn't kill me when I was a baby and he won't be able to do it now."

"You really think I'd let him go?" The dark Lord laughs. "Bind them both."

Harry and Cedric fight Wormtail but in the end they are both bound. Cedric lying on the ground in a full body bind and Harry helplessly struggling against a stone angel on a grave. Cedric had fallen first and Harry nearly defeated Wormtail when a spell had hit the stone angel behind Harry from that small bundle and the angel had grabbed him holding his wand hand as well to stop him from casting any spells. "I won't tell you anything unless you let him go." Harry insists but Voldemort just chuckles.

"Ignore the spare for now. Just go on as planned Wormtail," The little thing orders and Wormtail moves closer to a cauldron that is standing close by and turns on the flames beneath it.

He moves the bundle over it and drops it before he adds a bone into the cauldron saying, "Bone from the father unknowingly given,"

The spell goes on about flesh from a servant and Wormtail cuts off his own arm before cutting into Harry's skin to take blood from an enemy and a little later, Voldemort is standing before Harry in all his glory glaring towards him saying, "Now tell me little Potter, what do you know about my son?"

Harry pales and stares at the man wide eyed. "No, that baby can't be your child. I'm talking about an infant that was kidnapped when I was little myself. He was with some other kids and there was another in his crib."

"Yes I know and there is a reason that is none of your business." Voldemort replies and smiles, "Didn't you know that he was my son? That I had hidden my child until that day? And now tell me, who took and killed my son!"

"I'll tell you where he is because he's not dead." Harry whispers, "But I have one condition. You let Cedric go."

The man laughs and asks, "You really think I'll do what you order? I'll kill you if you don't tell me where my son is."

"Fine by me." Harry mumbles not really looking forward to the life as the dark Lord's son. Especially not now that he's in said dark Lord's questionable care. He'd rather die than let the man try and turn him evil. "But I'm not telling you shit unless you let Cedric go and I think it's going to be hard for you to question me when I'm dead. And don't think anyone else will ever let you know. I doubt anyone else that could is still alive."

They glare at each other for a while and Harry temporarily moves his eyes to Wormtail, knowing that the man knew too. He knew that he was the kidnapped baby and possibly the dark Lords son and still let the man hunt him. Was the vow they made that binding or did the guy simply not care? Either way, Harry refuses to let Cedric die. Voldemort suddenly laughs. You really think I allow you to refuse me? I will just have to enter your mind and find the information I'm looking for." Harry can feel the man entering his mind and it hurts more than anything before. He sees memories of his life with the Dursleys and tries to get the man out of his mind by showing him the worst memories he has but it feels the man takes delight in Harry's pain and so he decides to focus on other memories. On his feeling when Sirius told him to live with him. On him, Ron and Hermione laughing about something or other. About his friends giving him a hug after he returns from the infirmary after one of his many visits there. Finally Harry feels the man leaving his mind an hears the man's screams while he does.

"I repeat." Harry says breathing heavily. "I won't let you know shit about your son until Cedric is gone."

"He already knows too much." Voldemort drawls.

"Then wipe his memory, you idiot." Harry grumbles. "Just of this here, let him remember the rest and send him back right away and I'll tell you everything I know, and how I know and who of your death eaters knew all along! I'll answer every question you have about it and I will tell you what I know but only after Cedric is gone."

"Crucio." Voldemort says pointing his wand towards Harry, who fights the scream that is threatening to come over his lips.

The pain goes on and on but Harry just opens his eyes and glares at Voldemort. He knows pain, maybe never felt something quite as bad but he knows how to deal with pain and maybe that is how he finds the strength to whisper, "Make me crazy and you'll never know."

The pain ends right away and for a split second Harry sees surprise and something akin to respect on Voldemort's face but assumes that at least the respect must have been imagined. To Harry's shock Voldemort's wand moves towards the bound Cedric "Crucio!" The man says again.

"Stop or I'll never tell you, even if you let him go." Harry orders. Voldemort just grins and lets the spell go on a moment longer before he stops and orders Wormtail closer.

"I've still got another plan." Voldemort moves his wand tip onto the dark mark on Wormtail's still complete arm and grins, "Now we just have to wait until he can get away. My little baby's older half-brother usually has some Veritaserum with him, that will make you spill everything."

For the moment Harry is just glad that Cedric is being left alive for now, the man must be more worried to lose his bargaining chip than he lets on. Harry just tries to think of a way to get that half-brother of his to do as he wants, instead of feeding him Veritaserum and that without letting Voldemort know who he is or he won't have a reason to let Cedric go.

"I hope you didn't forget our deal, my Lord." Harry hears from behind himself and can't stop the grown. Could this day get any worse?

"Of course not." The dark Lord drawls, "I promised not to summon you unless it's a life or death situation or I found a lead on your half-brother. And Potter here was kind enough to tell me that he apparently is still alive and that he knows where my son is."

Harry watches Snape walk into his line of view and move right in front of him asking, "Where is he?"

"Get Cedric out alive and well and I'll tell you." Harry replies.

"Just feed him Veritaserum." The dark Lord replies while Snape looks towards the boy on the ground.

"Your brother won't like it." Harry threatens.

"How much does he know?" Snape asks.

"Too much." Voldemort replies.

Severus looks towards Harry and the dark Lord before pointing his wand towards the boy on the floor and mumbles "Obliviate." After that he levitates the cup onto the boys body making him disappear.

"Didn't I tell you to just feed him Veritaserum?" The dark Lord complains.

"I remember that order, just like I remember your promise to my mother that you avoid killing children." Severus drawls. "Unlike you I do honour her memory."

"He's nearly a grown man." The dark Lord replies. "And we both know that the spell can be reversed."

"He's a student and as such I consider him a child. And I was careful to replace his memories in a way that won't cause reason to meddle with it." Severus insists before turning towards Harry and getting out a vial from his robe. "I did as you wanted. Now take this like a good boy, so I know you tell me the truth."

Harry glares at the man before saying, "Dumbledore trusted you."

"Dumbledore took my brother and until now I thought my brother dead, killed by that meddling old coot." Severus says spitefully. "Why pray tell should I be loyal to that man?"

Harry doesn't reply, "I thought I could trust you. What did I ever do to you?"

"Of course, since it is you I will do whatever you say. Who wouldn't bow to your whims?" Snape drawls before moving his hand towards Harry's jaw and forcing his lips apart before dropping some Veritaserum into his mouth and covering his lips until he swallowed.

He waits a moment before asking, "Where is my brother?"

"I don't know." Harry replies honestly since he has no idea where he is himself.

"You said you know where my son is." Voldemort bellows. "You even told me that he wasn't alone in his crib, so where is he?"

"I don't know." Harry once again replies while Snape raises his hand calmingly towards the dark Lord before asking.

"What is the kidnapped boy you mentioned towards the dark Lord called now?"

Harry tries to fight answering, he doesn't want either of them to know but can't fight the effect of the Veritaserum and says, "He is called Harry James Potter."

Everyone still in the graveyard stares at the boy. "How is that possible?" Snape asks.

"James Potter's son died in infancy and was replaced to make the dark Lord believe that he was the child mentioned in a prophecy." Harry says this time, not even bothering to fight it.

"Do you know more about the prophecy?" Voldemort asks.

"Only that another child fits the description and that they believe this child has the ability to defeat Voldemort." Harry says, glad that he doesn't know who the other child is.

"No details?" Voldemort asks.

"None." Harry replies honestly glad for once that he wasn't told everything.

"Who told you about being that kidnapped child and why were you told?" Severus asks more interested in finding out if Harry was lied to and not his brother.

"Sirius Black." Harry replies, "He thought it safer if I could tell death eaters and the dark Lord that I'm not the child from that prophecy. He said he didn't know who my parents are or anything else about my family or the other children that where with me."

"He might have lied." Voldemort muses before asking Harry, "You said someone else knew, one of my death eaters. Who is that someone?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replies and Peter whimpers and tries to look as small as possible.

He whimpered again under Voldemorts glare and quickly says, "We had to vow. Remus and I had to vow to never speak of it to anyone who doesn't already know. It was an unbreakable vow. I couldn't have told you, my Lord. I would if I could have."

The man moves his wand towards Wormtail and calls out "Crucio!" Yet again holding it long enough for the Veritaserum in Harry's system to stop working.

"He vowed, he couldn't have told you. Sirius explained that to me too and I doubt you trusted the rat enough to let him know who I am, did you?" Harry asks. "Not that I like him, I really really don't but you don't need to torture him and just so you know, I hate you more than him, so can we get back on track? If I remember correctly you wanted to kill me now."

Voldemort and Severus are staring towards the boy that is still held by the stone angel and bleeding from a wound on his arm thanks to Wormtail and Voldemort.

 _Nagini,_ the dark Lord hisses loudly, _I need you._

A little later Harry can see the big snake moving towards them across the graveyard. It or rather she suddenly stops close to the area he and Cedric appeared and then she moves along the ground in a detour towards Harry, who notices that the detour is exactly how he moved earlier. She even moves up his body once she reaches him and her tongue touches his wound. Harry fights his initial reaction towards the huge and dangerous snake and tries to appear fearless while she hisses _Baby! Blood! Who hurt baby? Who harmed my precious? Kill! I kill everyone who harms baby! Master's baby is hurt! My precious!_

 _Nice to see you, Nagini. Do you really mean it? Do you want to kill everyone who tries to hurt me?_ Harry asks the snake, still trying to appear fearless.

 _Yes! No one hurts my precious, no one harms my little baby._ The snake mumbles.

"Okay I've definitely seen magic do a little too much to stand this." Harry mumbles slightly sickened and praying that Voldemort isn't quite as crazy as he starts to fear, "Please tell me who my mother is, unless she is literal?"

Severus eyebrow rises while Voldemort actually looks sickened, "Her name was Eileen Prince and she was also my mother and a pure blood."

"Oh thank Merlin." Harry mumbles, "First good news of the day." After that Harry hisses again. _Nagini, what would you do if I told you someone tried to kill me? Because someone did try that._

 _Who dared to kill my baby? I'll kill them. I'll slowly squeeze the life out of them and watch them suffer before letting them catch one breath. Just enough to drag it on and on and on until I'll bore of them and then eating them alive and whole to digest them alive!_

 _That's disgusting._ Harry mumbles disgusted before cheerfully adding. _Your master tried to kill me, so go ahead and do just that._

 _Master wouldn't_ Harry is surprised that the snake's hiss somehow sounds outraged.

 _I didn't know it was him._ Voldemort says in his defense. _He was hidden as my enemy, I had no idea it was my baby boy._

Nagini still hisses angrily towards Voldemort and clearly is considering to kill the man while he just complains that she shouldn't be nick-picky and just protect his son for now because his kidnappers might try to get him back.

"I believe we have more important things to deal with than whatever you three are discussing in Parseltongue." Severus finally drawls, upset that he doesn't understand a word.

"Of course." Voldemort replies after telling Nagini that they can continue that discussion later, for now he'll have to take care of his son. "Get here, Wormtail." Voldemort orders and grabs the man's intact arm before the rat manages to move a muscle, coausing Harry to wonder if the Crucio had been a little too long, and once again presses his wand against the dark mark there. A cloaked man appears a little later, this one needing only slightly less time than Severus had. "What took you so long?" Voldemort asks angrily before the masked man even manages to kneel in front of him.

"My apologies, my Lord." The dreadfully familiar voice says while the man kneels and bows deeply, "But I was at Hogwarts and couldn't just apparate away."

"I assume you and your son know Harry?" Voldemort asks pointing towards Harry.

"Yes, my Lord." The man replies without even looking at Harry.

Curious about the reaction he's going to get Harry can't help himself and mentions, "Of course he does, he tried to kill me at the end of my second year."

Harry can see the anger flare and the wand move towards the kneeling Lucius Malfoy and Harry adds a "Hypocrite." After a questioning look from the dark Lord Harry says, "Come on, you were about to torture the man for something that you did yourself and it's not like he managed what you failed and he at least was provoked by me and I was way older than I was when you tried to first kill me. Which reminds me, I destroyed that diary you left with Lucy over there. Are you mad enough to kill me now? You said you would only a little while ago!"

Lucius' face turns in surprise towards Potter and due to that doesn't see the dark Lord cast the Crucio he hears towards himself rather than the insolent boy causing Lucius to scream for a while before the dark Lord says "Just so you know Harry, that Crucio was for him risking that diary in the first place, it was very important, more important than either of you will ever know and this one, Crucio." Again he leaves the spell for a few moments more on the blond man, "Is to make sure that you follow my future orders. Especially the one I called you for. "I want you to take Harry home with you and take care of the boy."

"It will be my pleasure." Lucius drawls.

"If I may be so bold, my Lord." Severus drawls, "You might want to inform Lucius what you mean by taking care of the child because I'd rather not see him tortured even if those muggles he lived with probably spoiled him enough."

"You have no idea it seems, Severus." Voldemort replies angrily, just now remembering the first memories he's seen in the child's mind, the pain and hunger. The hard work and loneliness he had to endure. "Lucius, I'm sure you recall that there were a few raids that seemed to target children according to my spies?"

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius replies, "They nearly got my son the night our dark prince was taken." Lucius replies. "I still remember that Draco cried for months since he already adored your son and wanted him around himself."

"It seems my son was taken to replace a boy that had died. The real Harry Potter is dead and the boy there is my son. If I find him even the slightest bit unhappy you'll watch your family die before you join them. Did I make myself clear?" The dark Lord says threateningly.

"Hey Lucy, might as well kill yourself now." Harry cheerfully interrupts, "There is no way in hell I'll ever be happy around a death eater and lets not forget, I most certainly don't want to be around an oversize-snake-like-wanna-be-ruler-of-the-world-who-can't-even-kill-a-baby either."

Voldemort glares at the boy but doesn't say anything to the boy and returns his gaze towards Lucius, "I do hope you're up for the challenge. I'll give you about a month to change his mind. You better use that chance to redeem yourself after loosing my diary."

Voldemort puts Harry in a body bind, before more gentle than Harry had believed possible from the crazy snake man, he's freed from the stone angel and placed in front of Lucius. "You have about a month give or take a few days, so you better hurry Lucius or you will get the punishment you deserve for not only letting my diary be destroyed but also nearly killing my only son!"

Nagini is still around Harry hissing angrily after feeling the boy's body freeze and Voldemort starts to explain to her that his son was manipulated into hating him and might run off and that Lucius is to take care of the boy while he prepares a permanent home for his son, as well as that she better stay close to ensure that Lucius isn't going to hurt his only son.

A little later Harry is in Malfoy Manor and has his wounds treated by an elf, wondering what will happen next.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you like the first chapter and are going to enjoy my new story.

I some of you might know from my authors note in Snake Brother I'm also working on a time travel fic and would like to know who you'd like to see end up with Harry in the end. There will be a few in between especially one in the past that Harry will lose when he goes back to his own time. To warn you Harry will be 22 when he returns form his time travel a few moments before his 12 year old self left meaning he will be ten years older then the rest of the gang but since he is going to be rather depressed after his return due to having lost everyone he liked from the past including his son (yes mpreg story) it will take some time until he finally starts to seriously date again and find his final partner. I just would like to know if you want him with someone older like Snape, someone younger like Draco or someone closer to his age like Charlie or if you can think on someone, I didn't think about. I did put him with a man in the past but that doesn't mean he has to be fully gay so a girl could be included in your suggestions and while I'm not used to write such stories I might if it isn't a girl I really dislike for Harry. Which by the way is why in this case I won't go with the most suggested person but the most suggested person from those that I actually like since I do have my own favorites but can't really choose and might not have thought of all possibilities which is why I won't write a list of characters to choose from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and Animegirl1279 asked who the second baby in the crib was, I'm not telling though since it will be answered soon enough in the story but there already was a hint in the first chapter so most of you'll probably will guess right. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter with a lot of Draco and Harry bonding in it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Little does Harry know that the first thing Voldemort says towards Severus as soon as Harry is gone is "I want his muggle family brought to me. And make sure that they are alive. I want to personally repay them for the treatment of my son. They will suffer for what they did to him."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord?" Severus asks, "But I fail to understand what you mean."

"They abused my son." Voldemort replies more angry than he felt in a long time. "They starved him, used him like a house elf and punished him for things he either never did or couldn't control. He had his bones broken, was locked up and beaten by those filthy muggles. I want them dead."

Severus glares at him and then replies, "I know where to find them. I might need time but will bring them to you under one condition."

"What condition?" Voldemort asks threateningly.

"That alive does not mean unharmed." Severus replies with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Do keep them sane." Voldemort just grins, "I want to have my fun as well and I want to enjoy it for quite some time but I won't mind them being in a far less than perfect condition."

The next couple of days Harry doesn't see or hear anything of Malfoy or his family. He's locked inside a suite that is most likely in the mansion but he isn't sure since he was brought here without seeing anything. He has a lavish living room filled with books and other little bits and pieces that are most likely for his amusement. The bedroom is even more lavish with a huge for poster bed and a closet filled with robes and it is still being filled more and more each day with robes that the elves bring as presents from Master or Mistress Malfoy.

That goes on until Draco's return from school. On that evening Harry is leaving his bathroom to find Draco sitting on his bed and asks, "Are you here to help Daddy dearest make me happy? Because I doubt you're able to."

"I know." Draco replies sounding sad. "To be frank I have no idea why he thinks I can do this when obviously you hated me since you first saw me."

"It's not like you didn't hate me too." Harry grumbles.

"Oh sure." Draco says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "I hated you so much that I asked you to be my friend. You might have forgotten it, but it was you who refused my friendship. And since you forgot that, you probably also don't remember that I really tried to go for a civil conversation with you while you were being fitted for your first robes. Remember the other kid that was there that day? That was me. And just to refresh your clearly faulty memory, you did not make that conversation go smoothly. You hardly said anything at all, clearly already hating me without even knowing me."

"Of course I remember that." Harry grumbles. "But you don't seem to get that bragging is not a civil conversation and that telling a muggle raised child about how stupid muggle borns are and that they should not be permitted into Hogwarts because they don't even know about Quidditch, and FYI I had never heard that word before you said it, was not the best way to get me to like you. You were snobby, bragging and being mean towards people that I could very well relate to. Do you have any idea how scary it is to get thrown into the wizarding world with absolutely no knowledge about anything in it? Do you know how different it is from everything I knew growing up? No, you don't and I doubt you ever even cared. You just acted like you're the most important person in the world and no one else should matter and that is not a civil conversation."

"I wanted to impress you." Draco mumbles with a blush, "It's not like I could know that you were raised with muggles. They never leave their kids alone anywhere during the first year, everyone knows that. I was sure that you were a pure blood or at the very least a half blood and been to Diagon Alley before."

"And you couldn't see that I got along splendidly with Ron and thought it smart to insult him on the train?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Draco blushes a little more. "I was mad at him. My father had told me to try and get close to Harry Potter since you should be in my class and when I found Harry Potter I found you! The boy I wanted to befriend when I saw you first and then you sit there with him in that bloody train, all those sweets around you while I know for certain that he's a Weasley and could never have bought any of those and you must have shared them with HIM when I wanted you to be MY friend and I've always gotten what I wanted so well, I was mad at him and I wanted you. So I tried to show you how great I am and I know now that it did the opposite than help my case but I still don't get what of those made you think I hated you? It might have made you think I'm a stuck up snob which might not have been too far off but I never gave any indication that I hated you while you looked at me so hatefully already."

"You were mean to the first friend I ever had!" Harry replies indigently. "Of course I hated you in that moment."

"My point, you hated me! Not the other way around. Not then!" It's quiet for a moment until Draco asks with an even stronger blush, "If I stop being mean to the weasel, will you stop hating me at least? I know you'll never like me or want to be my friend but at least stop hating me."

"If you can manage that, sure." Harry says slightly confused, "But you do realize that it includes not to call him a weasel?"

"Deal." Draco replies and it is quiet for the moment.

Harry watches Draco sitting there silently, not moving or saying anything and then asks, "Do you seriously mean it or are you just hoping I'll protect you when Voldemort freaks because I'm far from happy here."

Draco just shrugs and then mumbles, "I wouldn't mind to know that my mother is safe but to be honest, who cares about any of that?"

"What about yourself?" Harry asks and Draco just looks away and Harry wonders why. It's quiet until Harry asks the blond. "Was Lucius very strict with you when you were little? You always seemed so spoiled and said my father here and my father there but when he was around you, he looked so, I don't know, distant, and I couldn't help notice that you want your mother protected if possible but didn't say a word about him. Also as far as I remember I heard him ordering you around and complaining about things you said or failed to do, like not winning your very first Quidditch match but I never once heard him say anything nice to you."

"I don't think he ever did say anything nice to me." Draco replies with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't so bad. I got everything money could buy as long as I did well in my studies and behaved like I was supposed to. But I remember that when I was little, I only saw him or mother when I was presented to guests. I had to answer when asked something then but wasn't allowed to speak or move unless given permission. Mother at least smiled at me indulgently when I stumbled or miss pronounced a hard word but father glared and punished me later, or rather ordered some elves to do so in his place, because he couldn't even be bothered to do that much. After a few moments with the guests I was sent away and the house elves took care of me. And then before I came back from Hogwarts after our second year he even kicked out my favorite elf. The only one that seemed to care for me and often ignored an order and punished himself for that rather than hurting me. He was the only one I trusted. The only one I even told that I secretly wanted to really be your friend. Not just so we could hand you to the dark Lord when he returns like father wanted to."

Harry stares at Draco, who never looks at him while saying that. He wonders if Draco is trying to gain sympathy or if it really was like that. Lucius does strike him to be just like Draco said and Harry has to admit that Draco has a point, Draco had tried to befriend him in his own strange way. In the only way, the lonely but financially spoiled boy knew how to. After watching him for a moment he finally asks, "Was that elf's name Dobby?"

"How do you know?" Draco looks up at him in shock.

"I'm sorry," Harry says, really feeling sorry in that moment. "But I guess it's my fault that Dobby was freed, your father never meant to free him but Dobby had gone against his order to try to help me, causing more trouble then it was worth but still, he tried, so I wanted to protect him from getting punished and tricked your father into freeing him. But he's at Hogwarts. You can see him there."

Draco stares at him and then smiles a little, "You tricked him? He claimed to have gotten tired of the insolent little thing and freed him as punishment."

"Nope." Harry says, seeing that Draco liked to find out that his father had been tricked. "Dobby warned me about your father causing the whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort is even mad at him for getting a diary of his destroyed in the process. I returned said destroyed diary to him and had hidden a sock of mine inside. He had just thrown the book towards Dobby to carry it since he was to lazy and I knew he'd be. I signaled Dobby to open it and he found the sock your father had passed to him with the book and Dobby was so happy to be free from him. I'm sorry that you lost his protection due to that though."

"I'm fine." Draco says smiling a little. "At least I had him while I was little. He knew the most fun games."

"I think he's a little crazy. Nice, but crazy. By now he always wears two different socks. He loves socks." Harry replies, "I guess because it was my sock that freed him but he really thinks they have to be two different ones rather than matching ones."

"Yeah, he really is a little crazy." Draco smiles remembering some other things that Dobby had done, "but really nice and funny."

"Wasn't that funny when he made that bludger focus on me only?" Harry replies in a grumble.

"That was him?" Draco asks grinning, "Maybe I can talk him into getting the snitch to fly to me."

"Not if you play against me he won't." Harry grins, "He loves me."

"So do I." Draco replies and then blushes saying, "I mean, he loves me too."

Harry just looks slightly confused at the blond but then shrugs. "You said that your father was like that when you were little. What's he like now?"

"He takes me to stuff that he's supposed to take his heir to. Like Quidditch and stuff." Draco tells him, "But he never really cares what I do even then as long as I'm the perfect little Malfoy heir. I don't think he cares about me very much. Mother does, I guess. Sometimes she takes me shopping and I feel like a dress up doll. But she always smiles and tells me how handsome I am. She's not so bad."

"What about your friends?" Harry asks, starting to feel sorry for the blond and wonders if it could really be that Draco is just as lonely as he himself is, "What is it like with them? I mean Goyle and Crabbe don't seem to be the best conversationalists."

Draco laughs, "They aren't quite as stupid as you might think. They wouldn't have made it past any tests if they were but you are right. They aren't the best conversationalists and they don't really care about me either. Their fathers are my father's henchman and do what he says and he told them to make their sons do what I say. The second your father gets mad at mine in front of them they call their sons off and I'm alone. Pansy and the others are nice to me in school but also only because of my father's influence. They don't care about me as a person."

"What will your dad do with you when you come out of here and I'm still unhappy about the situation?" Harry wonders.

"Worst case, he'll Crucio me." Draco replies with a shrug. "But only if he can be bothered to even ask me himself. It's much more likely that he orders the elves to punish me after having them ask me or you and being given the reply by them. In that case I get off with way less. He hardly ever bothers to say how they are to punish me and most are really lenient compared to him."

"He'd Crucio you?" Harry asks outraged.

Draco just shrugs. "Only once so far, like I said usually he just can't be bothered with me."

Harry frowns and then calls the name of one of the elves he had seen so far, "Tipsy." Once the female elf is in front of him bowing deeply, Harry goes on before she can say anything, "Tell Lucy that I'm still mad at him, that I still hate him, that I still hate being here but that Draco is not to leave my side and that if he isn't nice to Draco, I will make sure my father gets Bellatrix to send him in the room next to the Longbottoms." Tipsy is just gone when he asks Draco, "Sorry that you'll have to stay around but currently he get's me what I want, so if you want something just tell me and I'll get it for you."

Draco sighs and says, "The only thing I want is something he can't get since it's a someone."

"Sucks." Harry replies. "I know what it's like. That does remind me though, with whom did you go to that Christmas ball last year? I don't think I noticed you."

"Pansy. Father wants me to get along with her, so I thought it wise." Draco replies, "I didn't stay long though I feared having to watch the person I love end up kissing someone else."

"Trust me," Harry sighs, "You didn't miss a thing. Ron and I stayed longer, for some reason he just refused to leave sooner, but we hated every second of it."

Draco smiles a little and then asks, "I take it you didn't have a partner there that you really liked?"

"No." Harry replies, "I wanted to go with Cho Chang but she went with Cedric."

"Cho Chang?" Draco asks. "She's older than you and not even pretty. Why would you want her?"

"I don't know." Harry replies, "I like her. And I think she's very pretty."

"Still?" Draco asks sounding sad.

"I guess." Harry replies, "But she's with Cedric and since I stopped Voldemort from killing him, she's probably kissing him right now."

"Shouldn't have bothered then." Draco muses after the initial flinch when hearing that name.

"It was the right thing to do and I'm not regretting it." Harry states smiling a little. "I'll find someone else given time."

"Probably." Draco sighs, "Who wouldn't want the boy who lived?"

"Slytherins." Harry replies grinning.

"Not true. Most want the prestige that would come with it." Draco says, smiling a little, "On top of that we want the son of the dark Lord to like us and trust me if Pansy knew that you are both, she'd be drooling over you rather than annoying the hell out of me."

"Then it's a good thing she doesn't know." Harry says, "I take it it isn't Pansy you like. So who is it?"

"Someone else." Draco says, "Pansy would have been easy. Our fathers are actually hoping for us to someday wed. If the ministry hadn't made bonding rituals for minors illegal we would already be engaged at the very least."

"That sucks." Harry says, "But if you don't want her. Won't your father get mad when he want's you to go through with it and you refuse?"

"He would be, but there isn't anything he can do. His mother was part Veela and even though it never effected him, I have a soul mate. I thought him dead for years because I was told he was dead but I guess I always knew somehow that it wasn't true. At least since I saw him and felt a pull towards him."

"Him?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yeah him." Draco replies with a sigh. "But it doesn't matter. He doesn't have any creature blood and won't feel any draw to me, so there is no way I'll ever get him."

"That must be hard for you." Harry replies. "I'm sorry for you. But if he's your soul mate you shouldn't give up."

"I gave up some time ago." Draco tells him. "But it doesn't matter. I'll be fine anyway. This way I might even marry Pansy when our fathers insist. Certainly will get him of my back."

"Really?" Harry asks. "You want to marry her even though you know that you really love someone else and that he's your soulmate? Do you think you can really get over that guy?"

"Never." Draco replies, sounding depressed but calm, "But that doesn't change the fact that he's into girls and doesn't love me back. And I wouldn't have to bare her for long. I'll eventually fade away not seeing my soulmate regularly. It's already getting hard when I don't see him for a few months during the summer. My father doesn't like him, so I only see him at school. Last summer was getting pretty bad towards the end. I hadn't slept for nearly a week when school started again and was sore all over."

"I'm sorry for you." Harry replies and then tries to smile a little and asks, "Anything else I can do to cheer you up a little?"

Draco looks at him for a moment and then smiles and says, "Not really. But I really can't stay in here all day. I've got to go and sleep soon, it's getting late and the train ride back always makes me strangely tired considering that I'm sitting in the train most of the day."

"And what about your father?" Harry questions.

"I'll be fine." Draco insists. "I'm sure he'll assume I'm staying here and won't bother me. But there really is no second bed and I doubt you'd want to share with me any more than I want to share with you."

"Okay if you insist." Harry says looking a little worried and then says, "But you'll be back, right? You might not be my best friend but I'd rather have you around than being alone all day long. I think I was starting to get crazy before you showed up."

"Sure." Draco says, "I'll be back tomorrow after breakfast."

Draco leaves and Harry watches after him, surprised at the way Draco talked to him so openly for the first time and wonders if he just tried to get sympathy points to stay alive. If that's the case, it worked. Harry does want to protect the blond boy but he had looked so sad at parts that Harry has a feeling that it was all true and he has noticed that Lucius never really seemed to care for the boy before.

Harry goes to bed for now and wonders a little more about Draco while Nagini is hissing a little in the background, returning from a hunt shortly after Draco left. She is nearly constantly around and hissing angrily about Harry being so reluctant to talk to her. Not that it will change anytime soon. She's even more crazy than Voldemort, constantly talking about killing one person or another. And about how much she missed her precious little baby!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What do you think will Lucius do now? Will he be nice to Draco or not? And will he stay nice to Harry even though he clearly really doesn't like him? How will Voldy react when he takes Harry from the mansion and Draco is flirting with his son? What will he do with the Dursleys or are they already dead? What will Harry do if Draco keeps being nice and will he ever figure out who Draco's soulmate is? But most of all, did anyone read the authors note at the end of the first chapter and if yes, will I ever get a tip? I'm desperate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry wonders if or rather when Draco will show up and worries a little about the blond boy and what Lucius will do to him. Draco had looked so sad the previous day and Harry isn't sure why. The topic of their conversation might have been a part of it but Harry doubts it's all that is to it. Especially since Harry can't remember a single time he had seen the boy that sad before and it doesn't make sense that he'd be that sad now about something that was going on for years. So it must be something else that bothers him. Something new! But what could it be?

Harry slowly eats his breakfast and checks the time over and over, wondering when Draco will finally be there and a small part of him is wondering why he feels so impatient for Draco to arrive. It's not like they are friends or anything. The only explanation he can think of is that he doesn't have much else to do. He looks through the books around his living room once he's done with his breakfast but around 11 he calls for Tipsy again and asks, "Where is Draco?"

"Master Draco is in his room, resting." Tipsy replies. "Young Master is not feeling well since seeing his father earlier."

"What?" Harry asks, "What do you mean about since he saw his father? What did that monster do to Draco?"

"Tipsy doesn't know." The elf says wringing her hands in the dirty towel she's wearing. "Tipsy just knows that Master Malfoy wanted to talk to his son earlier and that young Master wasn't feeling well after that. But young master ordered Tipsy to wake him before lunch because the young Master wants to see you later Master Harry Potter, Sir."

"Would you be kind enough to tell your Master that I'd like to speak to him?" Harry asks sounding angry. He's not sure why he feels so angry but after what Draco told him Harry is certain that Lucius did bother to ask Draco how their chat went and after what Harry had Tipsy tell the man the day before and what Draco has told Harry, he fears that Lucius might have used the Cruciatus curse on his own son.

"Master Lucius Malfoy or the young Master Draco Malfoy?" Tipsy asks, sounding a little scared. Hearing the anger in the raven haired's voice.

"The old idiot." Harry grumbles. "And tell him I want to see him NOW!"

Tipsy disappears as fast as she can and reappears in front of her Master fearfully squeaking, "Master, Tipsy is so very sorry for disturbing her Master but Master Harry Potter Sir wants to see you and he said to tell you he wants to see you now. He sounded really upset, Master." And after having said that she's gone before the man can tell her to punish herself for interrupting him and just hopes Lucius won't bother with calling her back to do just that.

Lucius is wondering what the annoying child could want but since it's the dark Lord's son and the dark Lord had told him to make sure the boy is happy, he raises with a sigh and walks towards the boy's rooms. He has a special magical lock on the door that can only be opened by a Malfoy to make sure the boy doesn't run off but that Draco doesn't have to bother him every time he wants to see the brat. He had hoped that his son might be able to get the brat to enjoy his time at least enough to save their lives but Draco had told him a little earlier that Harry still hates both of them and sees little chance of changing that. He has ordered the boy to ensure to charm the brat. He's a Malfoy and good looking enough and better use that fact if necessary. By Salazar the boy does have a little Veela blood in him which got him his good looks. A little while they had even assumed that it was active, since Draco had acted around this boy like he was his mate but since he never died when the boy did. Lucius freezes and then grins a little. Maybe the blood is active after all. After all, the boy never died and Draco had a certain draw towards the Potter brat, even if it made them fight. Maybe the boy is Draco's soulmate after all and if that's the case he might have a chance to use that fact.

"You wished to see me?" Lucius drawls, feeling a little upset to be summoned by a brat his son's age in his own home.

Harry glares at the man and then asks, "I want different rooms."

"Would you care to enlighten me why you find these one's not satisfying? So I may ensure to improve your living arrangements to your liking?" Lucius asks wondering what the brat wants, but happy that he at least finally tells him another wish than having Draco around. It might be a start that he wants his son around. Maybe Draco did something right for once. But it would help if he himself could get the brat something to be grateful for to ensure the dark Lord won't kill him.

"I want more space and a second bedroom and I want it to be Draco's new room." Harry orders. "I let him go last night since that seemed to be his wish but I will not do that again. I want him around 24/7 and I want YOU to stay as far away from him as possible." Lucius eyes widen as the boy's hair starts to fly around him and wind seems to be coming from nowhere moving around the boy while everything in the room starts to shake and the light is flickering on and off. He's never felt that much raw power, not even around the dark Lord. Maybe because the dark Lord is more controlled than his son but that much power in a child his age is more than amazing and combined with the anger in his eyes it's more than a little intimidating. "And if I ever hear that he is feeling unwell after seeing you, or that you hurt him even by accident I will cheerfully rip off your head!" The boys voice is quiet and hardly audible but layered with so much hatred that Lucius feels his blood freeze. "Now OUT!"

While fleeing the room Lucius can feel a tremble in the walls that increases over time and includes the ground, as the power coming from Harry's room raises. Lucius is running towards his son's rooms, shaking the boy awake. "Draco, get up."

Draco opens his eyes and looks around, "What's going on?" Draco asks clearly feeling the even at this distance slightly shaking ground now that he's finally alert.

"Get to that spoiled little brat and calm him!" Lucius orders. "And stay with him, I'll send an elf with your things and add a few rooms to his suit including a second bedroom for you and now go and stay with him, keep the bloody brat calm."

"Is he okay?" Draco asks fearfully.

"Is HE okay?" Lucius asks incredulously, "The brat just threatened to kill me and is causing this shaking and you ask me if HE'S okay?" Lucius grabs the boy and pulls him off his comfortable bed and towards the hallway, even though Draco is not wearing anything else than his boxers, "Go calm your soulmate before he destroys my mansion."

Draco does as ordered, wondering why his father had addressed Harry as his soulmate, he hadn't thought that Lucius would figure it out so quickly. But he walks towards Harry, certain that trying to dress himself first will only anger his father and since he can't use magic outside of Hogwarts yet he would have to do it manually which takes too long. Draco can really feel the power coming from the rooms Harry is in once he get's closer and just walks inside once he's there. "Would you please calm down? I'd like to inherit this Mansion still standing when my old man dies."

Draco hardly finishes the sentence and is rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, while doing so the shaking suddenly stops. Draco looks up towards Harry and sees the boy staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It takes a moment before he realizes why Harry might stare like that and slightly blushes "Quit staring, it's not my fault you scared my father enough to drag me here half naked." Draco moves his arms around himself to cover at least some of his naked skin and sees the other boy blush even more than he did.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, "Tipsy said you weren't feeling well after seeing your father and I was worried about you." Harry's blush increases. "I didn't mean to get you in further trouble." Draco notices that the raven haired boy looks more angry after that again and a slight tremble can be felt once again. "And did you just say that he dragged you here? I specifically told him to stay away from you and to not hurt you!"

The shaking increases again and Draco rolls his eyes, "I'm fine and now calm down, I told you I want this Mansion standing up and not looking like a mountain of rubble." Draco moves towards Harry's bed and pulls the blanket on it around himself to cover himself up and to stop the chill from getting to him before sitting on the bed. "And by the way, he also mentioned something about a new room for me being added to your ones? Care to explain that one to me?"

Harry blushes even further but Draco is glad to notice that the shaking stopped again, "I was worried." Harry mumbles "I just thought that if you'd stay around me, I can try and keep him from hurting you. You said yourself that he had used the Cruciatus curse on you once."

"Twice." Draco mumbles wondering if it was a mistake to let Harry know what his father did, since it might set him off again but curious how Harry will react about it. Draco nearly grins when the shaking starts, this time a little stronger than the last but not as strong as when Draco awakened earlier. "I'm fine, Harry. It wasn't long or anything and I'm here, so calm down."

Harry blushes again and grins sheepishly saying, "Right, you want the building to stay intact."

"Good boy." Draco grins and then says, "I really am fine."

"You look tired though." Harry mumbles. "And does it still hurt? I know it tends to hurt for some time after."

"A little." Draco replies honestly and frowns since to know that Harry must have experienced the curse himself which is something he doesn't like at all. "But I'll be fine and I would be even better if someone hadn't gone off and started an earthquake as well as scaring the shit out of my father and making him wake me up."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbles before thinking of something and calling "Tipsy." The elf shows up, shaking a little. Harry notices her fear and just smiles charmingly towards the elf to calm her a little "Would you be so kind to go to Professor Severus Snape for me and ask him for some pain reliever? Tell him I need it urgently and a strong one that helps after a Cruciatus curse."

"Of course young Master Harry Potter, Sir." Tipsy replies and leaves right away.

"I hope your father isn't around when she tells him that because he'll probably think my father cursed you!" Draco points out.

"At least you'll get the bloody house a little sooner!" Harry shrugs carelessly.

"Did the great Harry Potter just say that he doesn't care if someone dies because of something you did?" Draco asks, "Man, you really hate my father."

"More than most." Harry confirms. "But I'd probably still try to stop Voldy if he goes after him, at least if I see it."

"Don't bother on my account." Draco tells him, wondering if it was Lucius who cursed Harry as well, since Lucius does like the curse and Harry had said he caused Dobby to be freed which would definitely have angered him enough to use it on Harry. "But I would like it if you could try and keep my mother and me out of his vengeance."

"I promise." Harry replies still with a sheepish smile. "You should try to get some sleep."

"That's kind of hard, since someone insists that I'm getting a new room and made sort of sure that I can't go to my old bed." Draco grumbles, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Use my bed." Harry shrugs carelessly, "I don't need it and can wake you when Tipsy returns with the potion."

"Tipsy?" Draco asks "Do you honestly think Tipsy will bring it? You just asked you older brother through her to get something for after a Cruciatus, that's a bloody torture curse! And you think he won't come to check on you?"

"First of all, he's only my half-brother." Harry explains with an eye roll. "And secondly he hates me enough that I worry he won't get me anything and would probably congratulate your father on cursing me but I'll try Voldy afterwards if he really refuses."

"First of all, I hated James Potter and his son and since that is not you, I clearly don't hate you at the moment." A dark and silky voice drawls and draws the eyes of both boys towards the doorway were said half-brother is standing. "Secondly, since Lucius is too scared of your father to Crucio you I'd like to know who dared to do it instead, so I can return the favor. I'd also like to know why the man doesn't dare to enter your rooms and spelled the door open for me from the other end of the hall, just to flee like a Basilisk or something similarly scary was on his tail."

Draco chuckles a little before saying "Too bad I didn't see that."

"The potion is for Draco." Harry explains. "And you're very welcome to repay his father for cursing my Draco and I think the scary thing he fled from is me."

"Your Draco?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow only to see his brother blush and his godson grinning like a loon. "And why would Lucius Malfoy mistake you for a scary thing? You don't even have your wand, since your father is taking care of that until he doesn't fear you running away anymore."

"I might have overreacted a tiny bit when I found out that Lucius hurt my Draco." And again Severus sees his godson grinning like a loon while Harry doesn't seem to notice that he once again called the blond my Draco.

"A tiny bit?" Draco asks still grinning "You nearly brought the mansion to the ground. Everything was shaking. I'm worried the ministry will notice that you used magic, what am I saying, they MUST have noticed since the muggle news are probably going to report an earthquake with this mansion as the epicenter. You're going to bring the order down on us with that temper tantrum you just threw."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry mumbles.

Severus looks even more surprised but then just grins a little and hands over a vial for Draco before ordering, "Rest a little, Draco. And don't worry. I'm sure we can make the little incident disappear. And I think I'll just inform Lucius that the dark Lord won't be happy he caused the temper tantrum and let him stew a little. Fear is often the best torture. I'll also warn him graciously that the dark Lord is preparing to free my brother's godmother and she never really liked Lucius and won't mind giving him his own medicine."

"Who is that godmother?" Harry asks curious.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus replies. "That's why she was after the Longbottoms. She wanted to find her darling little godchild. The Lestranges and I were the only one to know who you were before you were taken but afterwards everyone was told in the hope that they increase their effort to present you back and gain some favor that way."

"And there are the bad news again." Harry grumbles, "Do I even want to ask about a godfather?"

"That would be her brother-in-law, Rabastan." Severus says, "Who is equally fond of his little godchild."

"I'd rather have Siri as a godfather." Harry insists.

"Sirius Black helped taking you." Severus growls angrily.

"I don't care." Harry replies. "At least thanks to him I didn't turn into a murderer or a traitor."

"Dumbledore took my brother." Severus says again, "And your father saved my mother's life and probably mine as well. Pardon me that I don't fancy betraying him."

"He saved you?" Harry asks surprised.

"Me and our mother." Severus confirms, "My father was about to go to far with his thrashings. She's never been without bruises when I was little and I got to feel his anger more times than I care. Your father was around because he wanted to get me to join him because of my potions skills and he saved us and got us out of there. He might have killed my father but in the process he saved my mother."

"How old were you?" Harry asks, wondering that Snape hadn't used his magic himself.

"I was 15." Severus replies. "After that my mother raised me on her own at first until she got together with your father."

"What happened to her?" Harry asks. "Is she still alive?"

"She died the day you were born." Severus replies with a sigh. "We knew before that it might happen. One of my fathers beatings had gone untreated for too long and made sure that there was a high risk that one of you would die. She told us that she didn't want to live if her son would have to die for it. She insisted that you'd be saved at all cost."

"I'm sorry." Harry replies.

"Don't be." Severus says with a sigh. "She wouldn't want you to feel sorry for anything. She wanted you to be happy."

"But she left you because of me." Harry mumbles.

Severus looks surprised and then walks closer to his brother and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I was a grown man by then and I might have lost her but I got the gift of the little brother that I had always wanted. Don't feel sorry for me, just try to be happy even if this must be hard for you now but believe me, your father isn't quite as evil as Dumbledore made him out to be. Give him a chance to explain things."

Harry looks at him for a while, wondering if it could be true and remembering how the man had insisted that Lucius tries to make him happy. He didn't seem inclined to Crucio his own son as Lucius had done to Draco and then remembers how he had reacted to the memories he had seen. He seemed to enjoy the pain Harry had felt but been hurt by the love Harry remembered. He frowns for a moment. "I don't know if I can believe it. He liked to see me in pain when he looked through my memories."

"I don't know, but maybe he did because he thought you were James Potter's son and like me, he hated James Potter and his son because James had participated in the raid that we thought responsible for your death. Once he knew that you're his son and not James' he ordered me to retrieve those muggles that dared to hurt you and deliver them to him."

"You can't." Harry says fearfully. "Please, you can't let him hurt them!"

"And why not?" Severus asks angrily, "They hurt you and according to your father they starved you and used you like a bloody house elf. Why should we leave them after what they did?"

"Because they're just scared of magic." Harry tries to reason with Severus. "I know that doesn't make it right but they do love Dudley and he loves his parents too and he might have hurt me too but he's still young. They taught him to do that, so I don't want him hurt for that and he loves them and he's too young to lose his parents especially since they do care about him. Please don't let him hurt them."

With a sigh Severus replies, "I can't promise you anything but I will pass on the request. And just to let you know, he's preparing a different more permanent 'hiding place' for you, since he wants you close to him but no where near Dumbledore. Would you like me to have him arrange a place for Draco there as well or would you rather leave Draco with his father?"

"I'm not leaving my Draco." Harry growls and Severus actually hears some of the things in the room rattle.

"Calm down, Harry." Draco sighs, "I'm fine, I'm here, no one hurt me and I'm not leaving you, so chill out."

"Sorry." Harry blushes and mumbles "Don't worry, your mansion is still standing."

"I hope it stays that way." Draco grins much too happy for the harsh words but Harry isn't really looking at the blond and doesn't see the happy grin on his face. "Sev, you better tell his father to hurry with his new place. I don't want Harry to blast the mansion I want to inherit to the ground."

"I will." Severus grins, "But I have to go now since I'm going to meet said man soon and he doesn't like having to wait. And don't forget that you can contact me when needed Harry. I promise to come as soon as possible when you need me."

"Thanks." Harry mumbles shyly and Severus leaves the room to look for Lucius.

Once he finds the older blond he just smiles at him and says, "It's not smart to hurt the soulmate of the dark Lord's son, my friend. I will have to tell Harry's father about his accidental magic and what caused it, before his spies in the ministry or he might think I'm more loyal to you than him. Let's hope Bellatrix won't hear of it after she's freed which can't be too long from now."

After that Severus just leaves to make a few potions before meeting the dark Lord while Harry is watching a sleeping Draco, not even wondering why he's content with just watching him sleep rather than reading or doing something else.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The mount of accidental Magic will be explained in the story towards the end and why Harry is a little over protective of his former enemy will be explained soon. As in the next chapter! You'll also find out what Voldy will decide about the Dursleys. Why do you think it is though that Harry is suddenly this protective? Is he already in love or does he just feel sorry for the blond Veela or was Draco wrong and Harry does have some creature blood after all and that is starting to act up now that he is physically closer to Draco? Or do you think that there is another explanation?

Also, I wouldn't mind some more advice for that other story the time travel one I mentioned at the end of the last two chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors** **Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I heard my son used magic?" Lord Voldemort says as soon as Severus walks up to the man for the meeting he had mentioned to his brother not to long ago. "And quite a lot, do you know how? Considering that I still have his wand? Were Lucius or Draco foolish enough to let him steal their wand?"

"No, not exactly." Severus replies, "It seems your son is rather powerful and easily angered when his Draco is hurt."

"His Draco?" Voldemort asks curious.

"He did call him my Draco more than once and was very protective. If I remember correctly Draco was rather cranky when he wasn't around Harry in those safe houses where the children where hidden." Severus explains, "And I'm sure you remember that Lucius' mother was a half Veela."

"I remember." Voldemort replies, "We thought for a while that his Veela blood was active due to it and let them be in the same crib when possible to get some contact and should Draco up. But we disregarded it when Draco didn't die after we assumed my son dead for a few years. That's why I decided to take the slight risk and leave my son with Malfoy. I knew that if Draco's blood is active after all, Draco will need to be around him more and more while he grows into manhood. It won't be long and he can't be without Harry around him. This past summer might have been bad enough without seeing him."

"So his Veela blood really is active." Severus states. "After all, Draco did rather a lot to have the boy's attention, even if in a negative way."

"I guess so and his Veela blood is drawing my son to him now." Voldemort muses. "We should watch it and give Harry a potion that will make him immune to Draco's allure. I want him to be free to choose without manipulation. But tell me, what did Lucius do to Draco to anger Harry that much?"

"He used the Cruciatus curse on his son." Severus replies and sees the Dark Lord's anger flare. If he hates one thing it's abuse of a child and this certainly counts.

"I will make sure that Lucius sees the error of this." He replies.

"There is something else we need to talk about." Severus says with a sigh. "You're son mentioned those muggles and your reaction to the memories you saw. I saw it fit to tell him that you at least no longer are enjoying the pain they caused him and want to punish them. Harry begged me not to let that happen. He want's them safe for their son's sake. He doesn't want the boy orphaned like he was."

"The son hurt him just as much." Voldemort grumbles. "Why should he care about that little whale? And don't worry, I only want to torture the adults, the son will meet a quick end, so there is no worry about him being orphaned."

"Harry doesn't want him unhappy or punished in any way because he simply was raised to act that way." Severus explains, "He wants the boy happy and with his intact family. If you want your son to give you a chance you should give him their life. If you wish I'll 'visit' them and ensure that they all know that it won't go unnoticed nor unpunished if they hurt a magical child again."

Voldemort looks into the fire in the room, considering his options before saying, "Make sure they know that it won't go neither unnoticed nor unpunished if they hurt a child period. I don't care if it's magical or not, a child is a child."

"As you please, my Lord." Severus replies with a respectful bow.

"How else is my son doing?" Voldemort asks.

"He apologized to Draco for possibly alerting the Order to his presence there with his temper tantrum when Draco chided him. After what we discussed earlier I guess it proves the allure is working." Severus replies, "We might want to keep the allure for a while to make him easier to handle."

"No." Voldemort insists, "I want his mind to be free to choose, even if it will be against me. I won't allow him back into the war either way and if needed will lock him up until it's over but I won't let him stay manipulated. Prepare the potion that will stop Draco's allure from effecting him." Severus bows silently and is quiet, seeing the other man thinking about something until Voldemort asks, "Do you have any idea why Draco's allure didn't effect him before?"

"I assume that Draco can't control it consciously since his Veela blood is too deluded for that." Severus muses, "I guess until now he'd been to sure not to have this ability nor a soulmate, since he also heard about the way he's been as a child. It might have stopped his subconscious from using his ability and now that Draco figured out that Harry might be his soul mate after all and he might have some chance to draw him towards him it's starting to work. He probably realized it before anyone else that his Veela blood is active after all since he's able to feel his own draw to Harry. I doubt he believed it until now though. He certainly seemed to enjoy the attention he got. I don't know if he's aware that he's manipulating Harry. But I know Draco enough to assume he doesn't-"

"Do try to find out if he is able to control it for certain." Voldemort orders. "I want to know if he's using my son for protection, that might be the reason he's using it now. Maybe he could always have done it but wanted to try and win him without while he still has the time and now changed his mind due to the thread I pose."

"I will see what I can find out." Severus replies. "It might be hard though since he is learning Occlumency and getting reasonably good."

"Do what you can and finish that potion as soon as possible." Voldemort orders. "Anything else? I need to go and prepare for the Lestranges break out. I want them back to protect my son with me. I don't trust Lucius the way I trust them. Especially not after the mistakes he's done recently, including to curse his own son."

"Of course." Severus replies and as soon as he left Voldemorts current hideout he get's ready for a little trip to little winging. So far he had other things to do first but since he doesn't need to cover his tracks all that well now that he only'visits' he gave it a go right away.

A few hours later Severus is standing outside of Number 4 Privet Drive in his death eater robe with his mask in place, just in case. He doesn't bother to ring the bell and just uses a few notice me not's and silencing wards to stop the neighbors from calling the cops or even miss Fig from alerting the Order and then he blasts the door open. He walks in while a man that resembles a whale is walking towards him "What the blasted hell are you doing here?" He stops seeing the wand in Severus' hand and screams, "We don't want anything to do with your lot, so go away."

"Don't worry," Severus drawls, "I feel no urge to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. But there are a few things I want to inform you of. The dark Lord has found out about how you abused a magical child."

"We did no such nonsense." Vernon screeches. "We might have been a tiny bit strict with the boy but if he told you we abused him, he extremely exaggerated. He's nothing but a lying trouble making freak."

"Don't you dare!" Severus says in his most threatening and quiet voice that has rather a few grown man run for cover. "If Harry Potter hadn't begged for your lives you'd be lying on the floor screaming right now. Instead you're getting off with a warning. The dark Lord loathes child abuse and will punish everyone who does it and Harry Potter never said anything. The Dark Lord looked in his mind and saw his memories. The way you starved him and had him work around the house. It is only because Harry doesn't want Dudley to grow up without his parents that you are still standing, so you do well to remember." Severus turns looking towards Dudley who he noticed standing on the stairs looking down scared. "Even though I have no idea why he would want to protect that piece of fat but then again, growing up as spoiled and fattened up as he is, I guess it's another form of slow torture. The way that whale on legs was raised, he'll probably die of a heart attack in prison."

After that Severus leaves, certain that Petunia heard him as well since he saw her moving behind the gap in the kitchen door. Before leaving he laces a spell on the parents that will let them feel the pain of any child they hurt and another one to block that particular memory from being seen by anyone who might look through their minds. The fact that the dark Lord sees it fit to punish the boy's tormentors in itself might be a risk but at least it's not the first time the man rescued an abused child from the other side of the war, so Dumbledore might not interpret too much into it. It might be different since it's the boy who lived but still. Even some death eaters that have been saved by the dark Lord would react in such a way independently in their masters absence. Not many but at least some would.

Severus isn't home for long and just managed to get out of his death eater robe and opens the floo connection in case someone tries to reach him and returns to his potions lab to start on the potion to protect Harry from Draco's allure when he hears the fire flare and a ward go off to alert him that someone flooed into his living room. He walks back into the living room to see who's there, certain that his wards won't let the person get into any other room without him opening the doors for his visitor. "Sirius Black." Severus drawls as soon as he sees who's there, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something." Sirius replies and looks around the living room, surprised that it is as light as it is. He's been here only once before when Severus had started to work as a spy, for whom Sirius has never been sure and still isn't convinced that he might be on the other side. But back then James had still been alive at the time. This place had been dusty and looked hardly used but now it's actually homey. "I know Dumbledore told you to do everything to get Harry back from whatever death eater has taken him. If he's even still alive. But I know something that might save him and help you get him out of it. Even if possibly not to us but at least to safety. Dumbledore knows too but he doesn't want you to know."

"And what would that be?" Severus asks.

"I can't really tell you anything you don't know because of a vow but...you know about the kid that was kidnapped." Sirius tells him. "Dumbledore never found out who he is, because there was something blocking his attempts to find out. I know he tried again every time he ended up in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts after he started to go there and it's still blocking Dumbledore but I know that the boy's some death eaters son and if his parents want to look out for him and keep him safe, they should get Harry safe. I'm not allowed to TELL you why but please just get it anyway. I hope I'm not only alive because you don't, because I feared the vow would consider this telling you but they have to keep Harry alive if they want their child alive and I swear that it's not a threat that I'd hurt their child, I couldn't right now. They have to protect Harry even if not by returning him to us. I'm starting to doubt Dumbledore on keeping him safe anyway."

"I'm not stupid, and I'll see what I can do." Severus drawls, wondering why Sirius doubts the leader of the light but being overly curious would make the mutt suspicious, "Now, leave."

"Severus, please." Sirius replies, "I know you hate me and I know you hate James and I also know you have every reason to do just that and that I have no bloody right to ask anything of you but please, save my Harry."

"You just very strongly hinted that he's not your Harry." Severus drawls sounding bored only to still seem disinterested.

"He might not be born as such and I might not have known him long before James died and I was sent to Azkaban but he's still my godson and I care about him and I got to know him since I'm out. The real him, and he's a treasure. He's the best kid I know and I want him to be safe, so please get him out of there." Sirius begs. "Please, just keep him safe if you can, I don't know what was going on in that muggle home of his but don't let him return to Dumbledore before the end of summer either. But do keep him safe."

"That won't be easy." Severus drawls "but I'll see what I can do with that information. And now take your flees and leave."

Sirius watches him for a moment but then sighs and leaves with a mumbled "Thanks for trying. And Severus, don't call him spoiled again. I know that you occasionally do during meetings, but please not to him. A spoiled child would not look like Christmas just came early when a total stranger offers to take him in instead of staying with a loving family that spoils him."

Severus watches him leaving without another word and then walks towards his potions lab to start on the potion his little brother seems to need. Still, part of his mind is wondering if Sirius could be swayed if Harry came back to their side of the war?

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Poor Sirius, will he ever see Harry again? Will he find out that the boy is save and if yes, how and when? But most of all, how will Harry react when he finally is free of the allure? Will he be mad at Draco for being under the allure or realize that it wasn't Draco's fault? Will he still care about the boy at all and help him or will he want to stay as far from him as possible just to be safe. And what will happen between the two boys until Harry get's that potion and will Draco notice that Harry is under the allure? And when will Voldemort start to try getting Harry on his side and how?

Also about that time travel fic I mentioned a few times, I had one saying Draco or Charlie, on saying Severus or Charlie and one just Charlie so it looks very much like it will be a Charlie story and I already got one possible with another but that is still shaky so for the next about 24 hours you can still veto Charlie and suggest someone else if not, it will end up with Harry and Charlie and for Inu-bitch who asked in a review why Harry went into the past, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until the first chapter comes out since he will go at the very start so you'll find it out very soon and since I'm nearly done writing the story and already asked Ravenclawgirl-18 to beta the first chapter you might get lucky and find the story soon. Maybe even before this one ends. But most likely shortly after since this one only has 17 chapters and I hope to update one chapter every 24 hours or as close to that as possible.

I'll probably be late with the update for the next few days since I'll be having a long day at work for four days, so I'll be updating a few hours later. But the update will come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the review and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Shortly after Severus left Harry and Draco alone the blond Veela is resting happily in Harry's room while the house elves use their magic to create a door between Harry's rooms and the ones next to his to have space for Draco and bring all his belongings from Draco's old room towards that new one. Tipsy seems to be rather scared of Harry after that little temper tantrum though and tries to stay away.

The next few days continue in a similar pattern as before, Draco returned from school just with Draco by Harry's side. While Lucius is sending Harry gifts, Draco makes him compliments and enjoys to see the other boy blush and flirt a little back. He talks to him a lot about different topics, including teachers and subjects, as well as Quidditch. They still spend their nights apart but that is the only time they are not together. Draco doesn't really understand where the change in Harry's demeanor comes from but doesn't consider the option that he might have some allure over him since he never seemed to have that before now and just enjoys the attention he gets from him.

Four days later they are sitting on Harry's bed and talk about something Harry read in a book while Draco had still been in bed and Draco just laughs about it a little when Harry suddenly says, "You're really cute when you're laughing."

"Thanks," Draco mumbles with a slight blush and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders not for the first time during the last few days why Harry suddenly seems to be interested in him. Harry is hardly talking about the weasel or the know-it-all. And part of Draco starts to fear that something isn't quite right with his beloved Harry. He just doesn't know what it is.

"I really like your laugh, and your smile." Harry adds to his earlier statement. "I think I really like you Draco."

Draco smiles weakly and starts to even fear the cause of Harry's strange behavior and even more the consequences once he snaps out of it. After all Harry couldn't just have changed his mind that quickly, could he? They do get along now that they aren't actively trying to fight. That part is sort of reasonable but is that really enough for Harry to fall for him? Maybe it's just the situation and he doesn't mean it? But what if something is really causing this change? Draco even starts to consider that his father is spiking Harry's food with a love potion to tie him to the Malfoy family.

Harry is leaning closer and is about to kiss Draco when the blond moves his face away a little and mumbles. "What would your friends say if they knew that you're trying to kiss me?"

"Who cares what the weasel and the know-it-all think?" Harry whispers into Draco's ear and moves a hand to cup the blonds face and move it back so they can kiss.

Draco smiles weekly and moves his head towards the other side when Harry once again tries to kiss him and says, "I want to finish the book, Harry. Please? For me?"

"Okay." Harry mumbles but seems upset about it. But no matter how much Draco wants to be kissed by him, he also doesn't want to use what ever is making Harry act so strangely. There clearly is something up or he'd never insult his two best friends.

A little later that day Severus Snape once again walks into their rooms. "Uncle Sev." Draco says, glad to have someone that might know why Harry is acting so strangely. "Harry is acting strange."

"Am not." Harry disagrees.

With a sigh Severus walks further into the room before holding out a vial towards his brother. "Take this."

"Why? What is it?" Harry asks.

"It's potion that will make you immune to a Veela's allure." Severus explains not bothering with the potions name since Harry won't know it anyway.

"I don't need that." Harry just replies while Draco pales.

"I'm not a full Veela." Draco mumbles, eyeing the potion. "I never could use any allure on Harry or he'd been after me for years now."

"You are not a full Veela and never believed in having allure and sometimes our conscious thoughts can block our subconscious abilities. If we believe it impossible to do something it usually becomes impossible. If you believe it impossible for him to be your soulmate, your conscious mind might stop the allure from working. You were told about your reaction to him as a baby and always assumed that Harry Potter can't be your soulmate due to that. You however must have figured out the mistake right after finding out that the baby from back then is Harry Potter now." Severus explains. "Your allure might have started after you believed that he's your soulmate."

Draco looks upset towards the floor. It does explain the strange behavior and why Harry stops missing his friends all of a sudden. But that also means that all the compliments and the fact that he actually wanted to kiss him was all just due to the allure and that Harry never really cared for him. He tries not to feel too upset, he knew from the start that things couldn't have changed that drastically and tries to remember that it is not the end of the world. Harry still might fall for him eventually. If he can forgive the Veela for manipulating him with the allure, which Draco doubts the impulsive boy will ever do.

"That is rubbish." Harry insists. "And I won't take the potion since I don't need it. I love Draco just because of the way he is and don't need a potion."

Draco takes the potion from his godfather with a sad smile and holds it out to Harry with the words, "I know Harry. But I'd feel much better if your brother isn't worried about you because of me. He might resent me if he keeps doubting your feelings. So please, drink this just to prove him wrong, okay? Please, for me."

Draco tries to smile as reassuringly as possible but can actually feel the tears that want to fall behind his eyes. He had been so happy when Harry had called him his Draco and protected him so strongly, even wanting him around in the same rooms all the time. All that will be over in just a moment. He should have known that it wasn't meant to be. Just like Severus clearly had known all along that Harry could never care enough for Draco to be that protective. He had started to make the potion the same day or it wouldn't be ready yet. And Draco is sure that Severus will provide his brother with enough for the future to avoid a repeat of this farce.

Harry takes the potion since Draco wants him to and once he did he blinks a few times and then shakes his head and frowns. "I take it you know now that Severus was right?" Draco asks quietly.

Harry looks at Draco surprised and shocked. "Your allure did manipulate me."

Draco hears the shocked accusation in Harry's voice and just stands up and flees from the room as fast as he can before they see him cry. Harry doesn't love him. Never did and probably never will. And now he's even mad at him for something he had no control over. It truly hurts to know that his chances are slim to none.

"He didn't mean to." Severus tells Harry after Draco left. "He even talked you into taking the potion when I'm sure that no one else could have done the same. You were already too far gone."

"I know." Harry mumbles with a frown, "It's just that, I don't know. I mean I'm not mad at him, I just can't believe that after he could control me that much he didn't really use that fact? I wanted to kiss him just now and since you called me his soulmate, I guess that is what he'd have liked but he stopped me."

Severus watches his brother and then sighs, "He cares about you greatly."

"What does it mean? Being his soulmate?" Harry asks. "I never even knew that Veelas had soulmates until he mentioned something like it but only in passing. The allure of those at the Quidditch world champion ship I saw worked on everyone and not just their soulmates and when Fleur tired to use it on Cedric before the Christmas ball it effected Ron too and I really doubt that Cedric is her soulmate, or is he?"

"A full Veela and some half Veelas can use their allure at will and yes, it usually effects everyone and can be used for protection but that is a different form of it. When everyone around them suddenly falls head over heals with them and would do whatever they want, those people definitely become less likely to kill them. And sometimes like at that game, they use it just for the fun of it. But they have a different form of it. One that focuses it on their soulmate and sometimes that even helps to find said soulmate. This way thy draw their soulmate to them. Sometimes they also need it because once they find their soulmate, they need them to survive."

"What?" Harry asks. "Draco could die if I ignore this? Unless his allure really does work?"

"Don't worry." Severus explains. "It's plenty if he's in your presence every day for a little bit. There is no need for any relationship between you."

"But it will hurt him that I don't love him?" Harry assumes.

"Yes." Severus sighs, "But it will hurt everyone to be in love with someone who doesn't return those feelings. He will learn to cope with it and even be glad for your friendship if he can get it. He'll also be unable to betray you, which means you can always be sure to have one person you can trust completely."

Harry wonders what to do when he suddenly hears a scream and runs from the room towards it, glad that Draco in his rush to get away forgot to close the door behind him so Harry isn't locked in. Once he's close he hears the screams stop and hears Lucius angry voice, "He wants you with him around the clock and you better listen. I will not risk my life just because you fail to do as ordered, you insolent brat." Harry is just around the corner when he hears Lucius say "Crucio."

Harry jumps over Draco using his arms and legs to stop himself from crushing the blond, even after the spell hits him. He just about can stop himself from screaming while the pain lasts but luckily Lucius lifts the curse quickly and stares at the raven haired boy.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucius mumbles still shocked and even more when the earth once again starts to shake. Worse than ever before and even Draco's eyes widen when he feels that and on top of that sees the Avada Kedavra green eyes of his soulmate glow with power.

"You hurt him." Harry whispers angrily. "You hurt my Draco, AGAIN." The earth shakes even more and some of the valuable vases along the hallway fall and shatter while even some frames come unhinged and fall off the walls.

"Harry." Draco mumbles still shocked to still get this reaction from the raven. The potion can't possibly have stopped working already, unless it was extremely badly brewed and just about barely passable, which is not really an option. Since Severus handed it to Harry, meaning that he must have made it himself. "Harry, calm down." Draco mumbles.

"You hurt him." Harry whispers angrily and glares towards Lucius who raises his wand again in fear after seeing those eyes glaring towards him.

"I only wanted to help." Lucius says fearfully as way of explanation in an attempt to calm the angry boy, "He disobeyed you, my prince."

"I warned you." Harry's voice is nearly sounding like an angry hiss but is still hardly louder than a whisper and Draco starts to fear for his father's life. "I told you to stay away from him and to never hurt him again."

"Harry, calm down." Draco orders while the tremors still increase and Lucius is starting to look like standing upright is starting to get difficult. "Remember? I want the mansion in one piece."

Draco feels the tremors slightly lessen while Harry turns his head to face the younger blond still lying beneath him. It hasn't lessened by much when Lucius mumbles, "I won't let a brat interfere in the way I raise my son." Drawing Harry's glare towards himself again.

Draco looks from Harry towards his father after hearing those words and sees the older blond try and steady himself while the wand is pointed towards Harry and when the older starts to speak Draco's heart nearly stops. "Sectumse..."

"Expelliarmus." Another voice from the other end of the hallway shouts and Draco turns to look at him while Harry's angry glare intensifies and a strong wind takes the blond man of his feet the same time as Snape's spell hit the man. Probably increasing the force with which Lucius is thrown towards the end of the hall and hits the wall with a loud thud before he slithers down to the floor unconscious.

Severus is unsteadily walking along the still shaking floor towards the blond man to bind him before he can wake up while Draco is starting to mumble, "Calm Harry, I'm okay, calm down. Please leave my mansion standing."

The shaking nearly stopped by the time yet another voice speaks up. "What did that fool do to cause such a temper tantrum from my son?"

Harry glares towards the dark Lord who's appearance has greatly improved and is much more human by now but Harry still recognizes the red eyes and the way the man holds himself. Like that is needed with the commanding tone the man has in Malfoy's home and the way he talked about Harry. Harry shifts slightly above the blond to cover Draco's body with his own and be between the evil man and Draco. At least the shaking isn't getting worse again, while Draco still tries to calm the raven boy. Still surprised that Harry is reacting this way.

"He hurt my Draco." Harry hisses angrily but not yet using parseltongue.

The dark Lord looks surprised before looking towards Severus, "Haven't you finished that potion yet?"

"I have." Severus replies and looks towards Harry, still nearly as surprised as the dark Lord but by now managed to hide it behind his usual mask of indifference since he noticed the protectiveness of his brother the second he ran to save the bond without a second thought at a nearly unhuman speed. The shaking ground that had slowed Severus down further hadn't helped the older of the brothers to keep up with his younger sibling. "And he took it, but it seems that doesn't change the fact that he get's rather upset when someone hurts his Draco."

Harry blushes slightly, just noticing what he had said a moment before and the shaking finally stops. Harry looks towards the blond under him and blushes even more, noticing the tussled look of the blond after suffering under the Crucio from his father and the run through the mansion before. The shaking ground also didn't exactly improve the state the boy is in. Harry feels his heart start to beat faster while Draco just stares wide eyed in surprise towards the young man above him. "You saved me." Draco whispers, sounding slightly awed. He had been so sure that Harry wouldn't even care anymore when his father had hit him with the Crucio. He had even tried to tell his father right before that Harry didn't want him there anymore and that Harry didn't care about him anymore. His father hadn't been happy to hear that though since he clearly had hoped that Draco could sway Harry to further his standing with his lord.

Harry is still staring at the blond beneath him, not moving an inch to get up from him when he hears his brother's voice. "It might also be of interest to you my Lord that Lucius tried to kill..."

"Silence." Harry orders loudly for the first time since he heard the scream.

"Why?" Draco asks quietly, "Why are you protecting him?"

"He's still your father." Harry whispers back. "I won't let my father kill yours."

Draco looks at Harry for a moment longer before he whispers, "He might be my father, but you're my soulmate and he hurt you too and he tried to kill you, Harry." Draco says the last part louder to make sure Harry's father hears it.

"Lucius tried to kill my son?" Lord Voldemort asks in a murderous tone. "How dare he?"

"Like you never did that." Harry states calmly before finally standing up and holding out a hand to help Draco up as well. "Come on Draco, I'd rather not stay in the presence of a murderer." And with a final glare towards his father Harry moves past them towards the rooms he and Draco stayed in.

Draco stares at Harry after they get in and Harry blushes as soon as he notices and looks towards the floor. "Harry, you saved me. You risked yourself and took the curse for me. You still freaked out about him hurting me and even called me my Draco instead of just Malfoy or worse. I don't understand, I thought you hate me now."

Harry looks at the surprised blond for a moment and then towards the floor again and mumbles, "Aren't you worried about your dad?"

"Father?" Draco questions, "No, yes, I mean I don't know. But right now I do not. He tried to kill you and he crucioed me for the third time, this time not even that long ago from the last, not that the first one is that long ago, he does seem to get more interested in my upbringing now that I'm older and I don't fancy going for a forth time and anyway, with the way your temper currently goes, I fear I'll never inherit this building in one piece unless I get it soon. I mean, I might still not be able to keep it that way but at least I'll get it in one piece."

Harry can't help but chuckle a little and then mumbles, "I really do have a bit of a temper, don't I?"

"I guess you've got it from your father." Draco replies and after seeing Harry looking upset again he adds, "I don't think he's all that bad, you know. From what my godfather told me he's sort of an okay chap. A bit of a temper problem, especially when his family is hurt. But he never punishes someone who doesn't deserve it and according to my godfather he might be strict but can also forgive."

"And you believe that?" Harry asks. "If I hadn't been he'd have killed Cedric."

"And his father helps Dumbledore, who kidnapped you." Draco points out. "He's part of the Order and Dumbledore's spy in the ministry, well one of them. The dark Lord hates that the man has his son when his own was taken and possibly murdered. And trust me everyone assumed you dead."

"That's no reason to kill Cedric." Harry grumbles.

"But I assume he planed on using the Avada Kedavra curse, unlike the way more painful one my father tried to throw at you that cuts you open and slowly lets you bleed to death." Draco says with an angry expression at the reminder what his father tried to do to his Harry. "It is a war. He's very pissed with Cedric's father and he's trying to make a point and Cedric was at the wrong time in the wrong place. But the dark Lord doesn't really kill needlessly like Dumbledore and some others claim. Half the things he's supposed to be responsible for weren't done by him and those he did do weren't done without thought or reason. Do you know why my father didn't use the Crucio more often when I was little, even though he clearly despises me? Because according to my godfather the dark Lord hates nothing more than hurting children needlessly. Everyone of his death eaters know that if they cause unreasonable pain towards a child, they are in big trouble. I sometimes wondered if the man would kill father for some of the things he ordered the elves to do?"

"What about the chamber then?" Harry questions after a moment of thought. "He killed Myrtle with a basilisk. Did you know that too?"

"I never claimed to know everything or why he did those things but he was still in school when he opened it the first time and the memory of his in the book wasn't any older from what I've heard. Maybe he changed when he got older I don't know but I don't think he's quite as evil as people make him out to be." Draco replies, "I'm not saying he's all hugs and kisses but he's been abused and hurt before and been left to fend for himself. Maybe it was the circumstances that made him do that back then."

"If being abused gives you a right to kill, then I could too." Harry grumbles and Draco frowns at that.

"You mean, you've been abused by those muggles you lived with?" Draco questions, needing to know.

"They've been strict and didn't like me but I wouldn't call it abuse." Harry mumbles with a blush. Being called abused made him just sound so weak.

"Oh I would." Voldemort suddenly replies from the doorway, having overheard the end of their discussion. "I saw your memories. How they starved you."

"And you enjoyed it." Harry grumbles, accusingly crossing his arms.

"You mistook my emotions. I can bare that easier as the memories afterwards because that is what I know." Voldemort explains. "But I never enjoyed it, it just felt familiar and comfortable due to that. The other one hurt me, because it was what I used to wish for and seeing you have it hurt. Can you imagine being a muggle raised orphan in Slytherin?"

"Slytherin also gets the occasional muggleborn or half blood and sure the head of house always tries to ensure that the bullying isn't too bad." Voldemort points out, "But in a house where influence and power is all that matters, you're pretty much dirt for the first few years. That is until you learn to intimidate and to destroy those that try to destroy you. Only the strong survive that. And that's where I learned that there is no good or evil. There is only power."

"But there are good and evil and killing is evil." Harry stresses.

"You mean like the Avada Kedavra spell is evil?" Voldemort asks with a slight grin.

"Yes, it is." Harry insists. "It's an unforgivable for a reason."

"So you'd rather have someone use a levitation spell to lift you up about, let's say a thousand feet, or above a cliff, and then end the spell?" Voldemort asks. "The Crucio, I agree, is evil and deserves to be an unforgivable one. You even need to want to hurt someone for the curse to work. But the Avada Kedavra works different. You don't have to wish for someones death, but for an end."

"And where is the difference?" Harry questions further.

"Because an end isn't always negative." Voldemort points out. "I know that it's frowned upon by at least some muggles to kill someone who is dying already but for some reason I keep on hearing that animals shouldn't be made to suffer and receive a more humane end and are killed before their suffering becomes too great due to a wound that won't ever fully heal or maybe cancer. As a matter of fact, a healer invented it for just such reasons. To end pain and suffering quick and painlessly. Avada Kedavra is the only spell that kills without pain and instantly. The fact that it can't be protected against and is instant are the an reasons that make it so dangerous and a favored way to kill an enemy but it still is the only way to kill humane so to speak. Which is the real reason why I favor it to others. I mean, even a stupefy could kill if you curse someone on a broom far enough in the air. Just like a harmless first year charm as Wingardium Leviosa can. I heard you even used it to incapacitate a troll. Imagine a small child beneath the cub the troll had instead. You think it would have been that lucky? Or that it would have been as painless as Avada Kedavra?"

Harry frowns. He really wants to find something against it but what can he say? The guy actually has a point. "You still kill innocents that are by no means sick. You use it for killing."

"I'm fighting a war." The dark Lord stresses the word war and then adds, "And no one who fights back is truly an innocent in a war. And in case you didn't know, I did give your mother an option to stand aside and NOT fight back. A muggleborn witch who I had every right to be angry with, because James was there. Nagini had smelled him when you were taken. Yet I gave your mother the choice."

"Why?" Harry wonders, "Why did you do that?"

"Because she didn't have to die." He explains trying to stay calm. "I'm trying to do something Harry, that's why I started this war."

"You're trying to get rid of all the muggleborns, I know that." Harry says angrily again. "My best friend is a..."

"If I did indeed want that, why did I give a muggleborn like Lily Potter that choice?" Voldemort interrupts, slightly angered about the fact that his son is just spewing whatever that meddling old coot had fed him. "I might have tried to rid Hogwarts of them for a while in my teens but that was because I was terrified of them. The more muggleborns are around, the more muggles know about us, the more fear us and the more will attack us, given half a chance." He looks at Harry again and asks, "Didn't your uncle fear you too? Wouldn't you agree that he tried to squish the magic out of you because of fear? I was still young and understand now that I can't punish children for my fears. I have found a different, a better solution for my goal to keep the wizarding world safe from the muggles."

Harry is quiet again for a moment and then just mumbles, "If you don't want that now? What do you want then? What is that 'better solution'?"

"I want to have those muggles that have magical children watched. And after Lucius's stunt with Draco I think that other magical children need to be checked as well. I want to make sure that no child is hurt. I want to make sure that everyone is equal, that centaurs aren't driven further back from their homes because muggles or wizards are getting too clos I want to make sure that wolfsbane will be ready and free for every werewolf and that they can live like everyone else as long as they take it. That they are only punished once they did hurt someone and not for being dangerous. And I want to live in peace with other creatures too. I even got most of the purebloods to agree that if the muggleborns accept their wizarding side and stop trading the line between the worlds and fully embrace their magical heritage, that they will be treated like purebloods. That is how I got the Parkinsons to take in Tracey Davis, a Slytherin muggleorn that was abused nearly as badly as you."

Harry frowns, finding it hard to trust the man but equally hard to discredit it with the limited knowledge and facts he has. "And why are so many against you?"

"Because I want to keep muggles out of our lives, I'm a Slytherin and everyone thinks I must be evil just like Draco must be for being a pure blood and a Slytherin and like Lupin must be dangerous because he's a werewolf." Voldemort grumbles, sick of all the prejudices that are increasing year by year the longer Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts and actually feeding the Gryffindor's hatred for the Slytherins. He wished he could tell Harry why he hates the headmaster as much as he does but there is no way his son would believe him, at least not yet.

"And Greyback?" Harry asks, remembering the other werewolf after the mention of Lupin. The one that Lupin has been bitten by when he was just a helpless child. "Why does he only bite children? I heard you even ordered it."

"Use your brain." Voldemort just orders with a sigh and getting exasperated at his son's accusations that are nothing but a repeating of Dumbledore's brainwashing words. "How can I make a werewolf do what I want? To what does a werewolf listen when transformed?"

Harry is thoughtful for a moment but them remembers that lesson with Snape and how Hermione had used that knowledge later when they've gone back in time and made Lupin come after them rather than their...other selves? "The call of another werewolf? That is all they listen to. At least that's what Snape taught us." Harry remembers the lesson more clearly now and adds, "No, it's what Hermione said. She answered that question."

"And back then the wolfsbane potion didn't exist. So pray tell me, how am I supposed to make him bite children and only children?" Voldemort points out, hoping that the fact that his little Gryffindor friend had given him that bit of information would make him listen and think about the flaw in the lie, "And have you heard of a single one bitten by Greyback since the development of the potion? It was mostly children because they're less careful. They might want to sneak out for one reason or another and I heard you're one of those that like to sneak around in the school, now when kids lack a huge school or home to explore, some sneak outside. Especially when it's forbidden. It is a fact that grown ups are more careful of werewolves, at least magical ones, and muggles can't be turned. They'd die because they don't have magic to stop the wolf from killing them during their first transformation. They'd be ripped apart during the first full moon."

The dark Lord is glad to see his son's thoughtful face and hopes that he sees reason and adds, "Also, of how many apart from Lupin do you know? I doubt there are many since no matter what Dumbledore would like you to believe, Grayback usually locked himself up. He did escape that cage on occasion which is regretful but unfortunately hardly avoidable. I know your Remus once nearly bit Severus when he was hardly more than a child, would you blame Remus for that?"

Voldemort nearly grins when he sees the shocked look on his son's face when asked that question and quickly adds, "But you blame Greyback for the same! So now that I could disprove one of Dumbledore's lies, how about you give me the benefit of the doubt? Hogwarts ended for this year. Stay with Severus for the rest of the summer break since Lucius will be punished severely and apart form being unable to care for anyone during that time, I wouldn't entrust you to him again either way. Draco may join you if you both wish so, and if you still want to hate me after that I'll think of a way to get you back towards the end of the summer break and then you can go with your friends to Gryffindor. The only thing I'd still ask of you then is to stay out of the war, so I won't have to fight my own son which I won't, I'd avoid you and fight around you as much as possible or would see myself forced to lock you up until the war is over. If however you chose to believe me then you may stay in a home I'll prepare for all of us, meaning you, your brother, your soulmate and me. After all even if you choose to break up with Draco eventually," Here Harry can hear a whinging sound from the blond who clearly doesn't like the thought, even though Harry wonders when on earth he actually got together with the blond Veela?"He'll still need to be close to survive, so I hope you're amendable to at least that. And if you choose to believe me, know that I won't make you fight your friends or anyone else. Even if you wanted to, I don't want you on a battlefield and risk you getting hurt."

"I guess that sounds sort of fair." Harry replies grudgingly. It does sort of make sense. He really doesn't even know about that many werewolves existing apart from Remus and Greyback. If the older one of those bit children for a sport, why weren't there more? Why didn't Hogwarts have more of them even during Remus's time? Or did Dumbledore only help that one? And if that was the case, why Remus? Why not one of the others? There are so many questions Voldemort raised in his mind that Harry starts to think that he really might deserve the benefit of a doubt. Not that he's going to trust him easily, but he does deserve the chance at least.

"Harry." The man says in a softer voice than before and readies himself to tell the boy things he rather not to but letting him find those out otherwise would be more of a risk. "I'm not saying that I'm an innocent. I torture when I think they deserve it, to keep people in line so I can reach my goals and I kill when people are in the way of them but this is a war. And there is no way that I'll win it if I don't. I need to show strength or I wouldn't be accepted as a leader. But that does not make me a heartless monster and I do try to keep children out of it. I only ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric because Severus wasn't there and letting Wormtail try and obliviate someone is worse than any death sentence. Also I had no idea how sane I would be after regaining my body, since I doubted Wormtail to do a perfect job on the potion which he didn't. Hence the looks I had at first and my rather cranky disposition. I didn't want to risk him being tortured too. It was bad enough to risk one child being treated worse than any child should. I rather wanted him to die quickly."

Harry doesn't say anything and a little later he is with Draco and Nagini, who returns from a hunt while Harry is packing, on his way towards his brother's home and wonders how it will be like there and if he really will have a chance to return to his friends or if his father just lied?

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will the brothers get along or will Harry still have one tamper tantrum after the next? What will happen between Draco and Harry now that Harry is still protective even after the Veela allure is blocked? Will Harry believe his fathers words or will he find a way to doubt him and how will Sirius and Remus react if they are ever faces with a theory that pictures Greyback to be innocent? Will Remus be able to go with it or will he and Sirius resent Harry for taking the other werewolf's side? And what kind of punishment is Lucius going to receive? Will Draco get his mansion now, still in one piece. Well apart from the broken heirlooms he destroyed during his latest little outburst! And will Snape's residence still be standing when Harry moves into the so called permanent hideout? Will it be permanent or will that be the first building Harry brings down in a tantrum caused by his father? Will Harry ever get to see his friends again? And what about Hogwarts, the school that had been more like a home then any place before? Will he ever be able to return? And what is Dumbledore doing to get his golden boy back? Will Voldemort loose his soon to the headmaster again?

All those questions will be answered during the next 12 chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thanks to CaseLC, mizzrazz72 for the reviews and I must say I was temporarily so sad that I got only two reviews that I considered delaying the update...but then I saw that I had more then 200 hits only for that last chapter within one day and no negative review so I thought who cares about reviews. If people don't feel confident enough about writing in English or just don't know what to write I don't mind as long as people read it so I'd also like to thank everyone that read the story up to now and hope you'll keep enjoying the story. And don't worry I promise to update as soon as I get back from work unless something really important comes up.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Right after reaching Snape's house Harry's older half-brother shows them a room in the upper floor before he drawls, "I'm afraid this is no Malfoy Manor and since I have less rooms at my disposal you two will have to share a room." After seeing Draco grinning like a loon he adds, "I can however arrange for separate beds."

Draco just blushes while Harry grins a little about both of their antics. "Breakfast will be no later than eight, lunch at one and dinner at six. I expect you to be reasonably quiet from eight in the evening until at least seven in the morning. The bathroom is down the hall, the last room on the left. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Draco says, "Is this a home or a prison?"

Harry just chuckles while Severus drawls, "If you think it a prison I might have to serve you dry bread and water."

"What kind of chores will there be for us to do?" Harry questions.

"You both will have too keep your room tidy and ensure that the bathroom is left in a usable state when you leave it. I also expect you each to clean your plate and utensils from the table and move them into the sink when you're done after every meal. And yes Draco, that does include you and I also do expect you to help Harry to keep your room at a reasonable state of tidiness" Severus says, glaring towards an angrily frowning blond who is used to have house elves serve his every whim, "That is all."

"Do you have some books?" Harry questions further, "I'll be bored out of my mind with nothing else to do."

"I'm not your muggle family and after finding out a little more about their treatment of yours I guess I should tell you that I will not treat you in such a way." Severus explains looking towards his brother and actually making an effort to show some form of kindness on his face and unsure if he succeeds. "You will use your time more age appropriate than you did in that household. That means you may use my private library on the ground floor, I'm sure Draco is willing to show you the way. He's been here before. Also you two will be allowed to play whatever games Draco took with him. Just do me the favor and keep the usual trouble-making that every teenager is so pron to do to a minimum."

"Sure, big bro." Harry says with a grin, having noticed a slight shift in the man's demeanor and actually noticing his uncertainty Harry dares to joke. "I guess that means I'm not allowed to reduce this house to ruble either?"

"Correct." Severus just drawls with a slight frown and wonders if the boy is serious or not. "I would appreciate it in to be in a similar condition when we leave as it is now!"

The next couple of days are rather boring for Harry. He reads a lot and Draco attempts to teach him the finer arts of wizards chess to improve the raven's game in an attempt to get a more challenging opponent by training a seemingly hopeless case. Sadly for Draco, Harry's motivation is close to non-existing and due to that his learning curve isn't really encouraging Draco that Harry might ever be a challenge. At least Draco gets to make a little bit fun of Harry's limited abilities and make him blush.

Harry quickly notices that Draco seems to enjoy seeing him blush since he also does give Harry compliment after compliment and always grins at the blush it brings fourth while Harry isn't sure how else to react and usually stays quiet. He does like the attention that he gets and quickly notices that it seems to distract Harry enough that he is actually keeping their room tidy by himself, going as far as picking up Draco's clothes every evening with hardly as much as a word of complain and only occasionally reminds him to try and keep the room organized. Sadly, Draco's view of a reasonable tidy room and Harry's opinion of tidy seem to differ greatly.

While reading Harry focuses on books about werewolves to try and disprove Voldemort's claim that Greyback as a person never did anything wrong by biting Lupin and that it is nothing but a regretful accident because back then there was no wolfsbane potion. And Harry even has to admit that those accidents could still happen since Lupin hadn't only nearly bitten Severus but him as well and wonders if Severus ever bothered to mention it to his father since he in turn hadn't mentioned it, it would have been a better example since Harry had been present than the one in the past. And if Severus hadn't told the older man, than why had he kept that information to himself?

After a few days there Harry uses a moment where Nagini is once again out hunting and Draco is in the bath, which usually takes ages, to start writing a letter to Hermione and wonders how to get it to her while writing it.

'Hello Hermione,  
You're probably worried sick about me and I'm really sorry about it but there is no reason to be worried at the moment. I wouldn't say that I feel absolutely safe but since we're talking about me that is hardly a surprise and I really don't think that anyone is going to kill me at the moment, so it should count for something even though I have no idea how long that will last. Voldemort is trying to win me over to his side of the war and I fear he's trying to brainwash me by giving me only half of the informations I could get but especially one point he made makes me wonder if he's got a point about that, not about the rest so don't worry that I'll return a death eater and want you dead, you're one of my two best friends, no matter what. So if you can discredit his point, please do.  
The point he's making is as followed, he claims Greyback is innocent of biting Remus. At least as innocent as Remus is of nearly biting us that one time at the end of third year. According to him, Greyback usually locks himself in but escaped on occasion and during one of those stumbled upon Remus. He also claims that Dumbledore lies when claiming that Greyback was after biting kids in particular, which I find strange since everyone seems to believe Dumbledore on that point without thought but Voldemort reminded me of something you said. That werewolves only listen to the call of other werewolves while transformed. Do you see any way he could have controlled Greyback enough during a full moon to get him to bite kids at the time Remus was bitten? Which as far as I know was way before the invention of wolfsbane. If you know a way, try to let me know but please don't try to find me as of now. I made a deal that if I still don't believe the man after the end of summer break I can go back to Hogwarts and I don't want to risk that option, even if I'm not sure if he'll keep it either way.  
Also is there a way to find out how Peter Pettigrew's potions skills were without asking Snape who is probably not really fair in assessing that guy's skill?  
On top of that I really need to find out about Veela's, since I've been told to be a Veela's soulmate and don't really know all that much about that apart from their claim that the Veela in question could die if I'm not around enough but I know for a fact that I wasn't around that Veela for a few years while we were kids, since apparently I've been around that person before I was placed with the Dursleys. When researching please keep in mind that it's not a full-blooded Veela and neither of the parents had active Veela blood as they called it.  
Please try to find a way to reply to this. Dobby might be able to help you but don't tell anyone else, not even Ron at this point. You know I love him like a brother but he's not always the best in keeping his mouth shut, especially about me considering to believe the dark Lord anything he says. But there really seemed to be a point to it and I find it very hard to talk myself out of believing it. Please help me, Hermione! Don't let him brainwash me!  
Love, Harry.

Once Harry is done writing it, he folds the letter and calls Dobby. He'd gotten the idea to use the elf right before writing about it. A moment later the elf really is standing in front of him. "Master Harry Potter, Sir." The elf says and Harry quickly moves his hands to motion him to be more quiet and is glad when the elf whispers his next words. "I'm so happy Master thought of calling Dobby, Dobby could not have found Master easily unless called, because Dobby is not bound to Master but now Dobby can safe Master Harry Potter, Sir."

"No Dobby, wait please." Harry interrupts the elf, "I need you to pretend you never saw me apart from delivering a letter to Hermione. There is something I need to find out first before I can leave but I swear to you that I'm safe, so please trust me and just keep your mouth shut. I really really need you to stay quiet."

"Dobby will do what ever master Harry Potter Sir asks." Dobby promises. "Dobby will bring Master Harry Potter Sir's 'mione friend Master's letter and not tell anyone anything."

"That is very good, Dobby." Harry praises the elf. "I hoped I could trust you and I'm very happy to hear that I can. Don't tell Dumbledore or anyone else anything, even when asked okay?Even if Dumbledore tells you that it is only to keep me safe and that I might die don't tell me, I'm safe. If you're in doubt come to me when no one seas and ask me."

"Of course Master Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby promises, "Dobby will pretend not to know anything. Dobby will pretend to never have seen Master Harry Potter, Sir."

"That is very good, Dobby." Harry praises with a little smile, hoping that he can really trust the slightly crazy elf but he and Winky are the only free elves he knows and he'd rather trust Dobby who Harry knows worships him than Winky and to trust an elf that belongs to someone else would be more than foolish. "Hermione might need to send me a reply given some time. Make sure no one but her and myself see either of the letters when you hand them over. If necessary give me her reply in the bathroom, can you do that?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby can be doing that. I'll find Master when Master is alone. Dobby can do that now that Dobby knows where Master is being." Dobby says cheerfully.

"Good Dobby." Harry smiles happily towards the elf. "I really appreciate your help but you better hurry now before someone sees you." Dobby bows and is probably as good as gone when Harry remembers a flaw in his plan and orders, "Wait. Before you go, can you make sure that your scent isn't left behind? Nagini is here every now and then and might tell Voldy that you were here."

"Dobby can do that." The elf says. "Dobby will do that Master Harry Potter, Sir. Master not needing to worry, Dobby won't be smelled by nasty snake and not get Master Harry Potter Sir in trouble with evil man."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry says, "Now hurry, someone can be back any second."

After the elf left and only a little while before Draco shows up again Harry does feel bad, remembering that Draco is rather fond of the elf and might like to see him again too but consoles himself with the fact that he had mentioned the elf to be at Hogwarts and that Draco can see him then.

The days after that pass similarly to the ones before until about one and a half weeks later where he get's a letter from Hermione from Dobby, while Harry is actually using the loo much to the raven haired boy's embarrassment. Worried that someone might worry if he takes too long he hides the letter in this pants pocket until it's night and Draco seems to be fast asleep for some time before he opens the letter and reads it in the light of the full moon glad that he at least has that as light and doesn't have to turn on any other, even though it is hard to make out the words in the weak light, he is still just about able to do that. It also helps that Hermione seems to be with her parents rather than Ron and his parents, since she is writing with a ball point and her handwriting is much more neat thanks to that.

'Dear Harry,  
I must admit that your letter had me greatly worried and that I was about to talk to Dumbledore but then considered what you wrote about Greyback and chose to wait until I did some research on that. I'm very surprised myself that I can not find any way for anyone to have controlled a werewolf, since even an imperio wouldn't have done him any good. It might be possible to imperio a spider but a werewolf is a different matter. Their minds are strong enough to overpower even the most skilled and powerful wizard after he was bitten and infected. Meaning that a wizard that can stay in control against an imperio, has no chance against the mind of an inner werewolf during the transformation. That and the fact that so far no one managed to use an imperio on a werewolf is prove enough that it's impossible to do. Probably even for you and that means something. (Harry grins at the smiley Hermione had drawn after that. It has a tongue poking out and is winking with his eyes.)  
I still hope you are careful but it does leave me wondering why Dumbledore would say that, as well as why no one ever wondered about that before. I did ask Remus in a letter, pretending to have just read a book about werewolves (which is the truth) and have come to that inconsistency in what I think he mentioned to us once about Greyback. We wrote each other a few more letters (and isn't it great how much faster owls are compared to muggle post, even though they don't beat emails, a mobile or a chat.) In the end he even apparated here and we had a long discussion about it and he too is now wondering about it, since he can't think of a way it might have been done either. In the end we even wondered why there weren't more werewolfs around during his school time if Greyback targeted children during that time. It did leave us wondering that neither of us knows or heard of a single other werewolf with Greyback on the lose for years (There are probably some hiding the fact or living abroad since Greyback wasn't even the only one). But Remus, like everyone else, had just taken Dumbledore's word. Remus has the excuse that he had been a hurt little boy at the time and then Dumbledore had become some sort of a hero for letting him go to Hogwarts. In the end we assumed that Dumbledore accidentally had made a wrong assessment due to prejudices against the dark side and so I let Remus go and discuss it with Dumbledore and when he didn't let me know anything about it later I asked again and his reply was confusing, he didn't seem to remember ever having talked to me about the topic.  
In the end he came back here with Sirius. After talking to him about the strange fact that I seemed to remember a long discussion with him that he doesn't remember and Sirius did some spells he learned during Auror training before coming and found out that his memory had been altered. He could recover the true memories and it seems I'm in luck that Remus never mentioned me when talking to Dumbledore. He pretended to have had the idea himself that they might be unfair to Greyback. Dumbledore actually changed his memory of that talk and the idea as a whole, which automatically erased everything that had to do with it, including the letters and our talk. Since Remus and Sirius were confused about that and wanted to warn me not to go to Dumbledore with that I told them that if Dumbledore is hiding that information and apparently wants everyone to think Greyback and Voldemort by extension more evil than they already appear, other things might be too. They are now keeping an eye on what Dumbledore says and promised me to keep a more open mind and question his words. They even told me that Sirius told Professor Snape to hide you until the end of summer, in case he can safe you. He already is mad at Dumbledore since he thinks the Dursleys abused you. I told him what little Ron and I had found out about it and he's furious with Dumbledore, so you don't have to worry about them following you should the dark Lord not be as dark as we thought.  
I'm still not saying that you should trust the dark Lord but I do agree that he might deserve a chance and would like to ask you to keep me in the loop if anything else does come up and about his muggleborn policies, since I dearly hope you don't start to hate me for my parents. Especially since I might have to hex some sense back into you if you do!  
Now I also used that chance to have two marauders there to ask about all of the marauder's school achievements and what classes they took to newt level, claiming to be unsure of what to do myself and being worried about taking too many because I'm unable to decide and that my grades would suffer if I spread my attention too thin. They seemed to have bought it that I considered dropping a subject or two, guess it's good that they don't know me as well as you do.  
I found out that the rat had a 'Dreadful' in his Potions owl and that Remus was the only one with an 'Outstanding' in that group and that if Slughorn's expectations were anything like Snape's, who as far as I heard only excepts someone with an 'Outstanding' to go to his newt class, neither Sirius nor James had ever made it to Auror training, since both just barely managed an 'Exceeds Expectations' and even that only with lots of tutoring from Remus. I don't know why you wanted to know that but that should give you an idea that even with the tutoring Peter sucks at Potions.  
About Veela, it seems to be true that Veela can't survive without their mate indefinite. It does vary on many circumstances though. For one a full Veela will die much sooner than a half or quarter Veela, however it doesn't seem to matter how many generations from the last full Veela are in between or if the active blood as it officially is called skipped a generation, though it is unheard of to skip more than two generations. But as long as the Veela blood is active you might as well count her or him as a half Veela, since there is no further distinction between those. Also it seems that the more powerful the Veela's mate is, the stronger is their draw towards them. Meaning that due to your power level it might be earlier again that the person would die. I do believe that you are the soulmate if the person in question said it to you and seems even the slightest bit drawn to you, because the effect gets stronger over years and being separated for a long time during childhood wouldn't be too bad but the closer to maturity the Veela or half-Veela is, the worse it would be to be separated from their soulmate. I would guess that by this point if the person is a half Veela about our age then the summer break might become more than a little uncomfortable but still bearable enough to not be noticed by others around him or her. That will change when the person is around the age of 20. With your power level it might be more than a little uncomfortable to be away for more than a week and more might already start to affect the health. Of course that is if you don't get too close to the Veela now. The closer you two get while you are around the Veela, the worse will a separation be. Like if the soulmate of a Veela kisses said Veela and then leaves for a week it might not find the Veela alive after that. Even a half Veela will be in grave trouble during that time frame with your power level and their attachment that would form. Even a hug will let that attachment grow. There is one way to stop that but I doubt you'd be interested in that. If you have any more questions on that topic let me know.  
Now about the last thing I would like to know, who is that Veela? Do I know him or her? Because Veela's don't care about their mate's sex which I must say I find interesting, especially the part that they can always reproduce with either sex, even without the potion a normal wizard would need in a homosexual relationship.  
Anyway, I think I gave you enough to think about for now and please try to reply as soon as possible. I know of course that it will take time since you're probably closely watched in particular by your little Veela, so I will try to be patient.  
Take care and please be careful,  
Hermione.'

Harry is reading the last part about Veela's over and over. He never considered the possibility that Draco could 'reproduce' with him! They are both guys for crying out bloody loud. He is just as surprised to read that other wizards can as well! They are guys. How is this supposed to work? With a potion, that much he can read but will the baby appear sort of like Voldy did and just float out of a cauldron or will one of them actually have to carry it and what about Draco? He doesn't need a potion so the floating out of a cauldron is out of the running. Would Draco be the one that carries the baby or can he impregnate any wizard or only his soulmate, meaning HIM!

Harry quickly takes out some parchment and quill and just writes.

'Hermione, you are killing me! What do you mean about he could survive without me and then assume me not being interested? I am interested if I can stop him from dying by leaving him because it is Draco and what on earth is that about reproducing? Since when can man reproduce with anyone? Potion or otherwise? WRITE NOW. I'LL WAIT FOR DOBBY WHERE HE CAN GET TO ME, BUT WRITE!'

After that Harry stuffs the parchment down his boxers due to a lack of other garments and is glad that Hermione will never know about that and goes to the bathroom and quietly calls "Dobby." The elf just appears and has no chance to utter a word before Harry shoves some parchment into his hands. "Take it to Hermione now, I need a reply now. Please wake her up and be quiet if she's not alone or raise a silencing ward around you two or whatever you need to do but I NEED a reply."

"Dobby will..." But Dobby doesn't get to finish that because Harry just grumbles, "NOW" and the elf disappears as fast as he can to wake up Hermione who luckily is still with her parents and alone in her room.

It takes about half an hour before he get's his reply and Dobby is also holding a pen and some paper, thanks to Hermione, in case Harry needs to write his 'mione again.

'Sorry Harry,  
I just thought that you won't use the way anyway, so there was no point in telling because the only thing to make sure the Veela in question, meaning Draco apparently, won't die, is by leaving him with something of yours that needs his care. Meaning a child. You'd have to have sex with him often enough to knock him up to make sure he survives without you. As long as your child is alive and might need him, he'll be fine to protect that child. Even when said child is grown up and moved to the other side of the planet he'd still be fine because said child could contact him and need his Dad and he'd be there for your child no matter what.  
He would still feel a draw towards you and be sad when you're not around or don't love him but he could survive it without any health troubles at all, mental ones included.  
Then about the how, it's not that much different from a normal pregnancy. The potion would do what Draco can naturally. Meaning form some womanly inner parts in the male body. Draco has them all the time and can get pregnant when with a wizard or theoretically even a muggle. His magic would also help carry the child to term which is by the way why the potion wouldn't work on a muggle, while a wizard can get pregnant by a muggle when the wizard uses the potion. Because the potion makes sure that the wizards natural magic would support the pregnancy to term. It's really not all that bad Harry, woman carry kids all the time, why not a man for a change? But if it helps, this does indicate that Draco would carry a child if you two ever choose to have one, even if only to save his sorry ass. Not that you couldn't but you'd have to take a potion first and since he wouldn't, I guess it's a given that he would, especially since it's his life that's on the line.  
And just out of curiosity, does you being Draco's mate mean you are being pampered at Malfoy Manor and is that the reason they don't kill you and try to change your mind instead? Because if that is the case I'd rather not get him pregnant if it is at all avoidable, since you would lose your usefulness then.  
Take care and let me know if you need anything else,  
Hermione'

Harry wordlessly grabs pen and paper and writes.

'Dear Hermione,  
thanks for the quick reply. No, the fact that I'm his soulmate has nothing to do with it. He didn't even know at first, since he thought I was dead for years and never had any troubles that he should have had, which is why everyone thought the Veela blood inactive even him until he found out that I'm...well ask Sirius for details but I'm not a real Potter. You need to know that or he can't tell you. But this is really hard to explain in a letter and he knows how I could have meet Draco, especially when mentioned that he used to sleep in the same crib as me at times.  
And I was at the Manor for a while but that didn't work out too well since I had a few tamper tantrums and made the building shake and things like that. I was moved away from there when Malfoy, the old idiot I mean, tried to kill me but my brother saved me and yes, I wrote brother, even if only half-brother and again ask Sirius please. Even though he can't give you a name on that one but let him know that I'm safe and protected by family, it sounds like he starts to doubt Dumbledore and as long as you think he'll keep quiet, you can tell him. Same goes for Ron, but please be careful about them both. Remus would probably be the safer bet but he can't answer anything to you since he's bound by a vow. I'm glad James and Siri found a way around it, because Dumbledore didn't want him to be able to tell me anything he did. Even though I might be dead by now otherwise and Cedric most certainly would have been too.  
Love and take care of yourself too,  
Harry  
Ps: I go back to bed and since I'm sharing a room with Draco, I won't be able to be reached for the rest of the night but if there is anything else, I'm sure Dobby will get your reply to me eventually.'

After passing the paper to Dobby he thanks the elf again for his help and apologizes for being so impatient before and talks with Dobby for a moment and even mentioned that Draco misses him and asks him to talk to Draco when the blond is back at Hogwarts. He doesn't talk to the elf for long though because he fears that Draco wakes up and notices that he's gone too long and that Hermione will be asleep again and might get upset that she is awakened for a second time that night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Harry did it, he found a way to talk to his friends with the help of his little elf friend. But will Dobby keep the secret or will Dumbledore get it out of him? And will Hermione tell Ron and if yes, what will the hot headed boy do? How will Sirius react that Harry really is with his family? Or will Severus or even Voldemort find out about Harry and Hermione being in touch with each other? Is Draco already awake when Harry returns and question him? And was the flirting and near kiss while Harry was under Draco's allure already enough to cause Draco trouble in the long run?

And I have one more thing to write about my time travel fic, I might make a last minute change on who will end up with Harry because currently the story is sort of taking a life of it's own and that way you can all try and figure out if I changed my mind or not while reading it once it's done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who favored the story and follows it. I'm even more happ to notice that the last chapter got over 250 hits in one day! Yeah!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The day after Harry exchanged those last letters with Hermione it doesn't take long until Harry and Draco are ordered upstairs because a ward is going off to inform Severus that someone flooed to see Severus and Draco is ordered to make sure that Harry stays up in case it is someone from the Order. Severus wards the hallway in front of their room to make sure that he knows if either of them is moving out of their room and wards their room itself to make sure no sound is leaving the room and obviously locks the door with the strongest locking charms he knows. Only after he's done with that and magically locked every door on his way does he enter the living room only to hear a loud barked "Snape where...oh there you are."

"I hope you managed to leave your fleas behind." Severus drawls with a slight frown on his face, glad that the silencing wards had ensured that Harry hadn't heard Sirius before he was in his room and that the silencing ward on Harry's room ensured that he couldn't have heard the last bark. "And stop being impatient. I had a potion I couldn't leave right away, not that you'd know anything about that. Now stop wasting my time and tell me what you want?"

"I want to thank you." Sirius replies. "Since you clearly managed to help Harry enough to make him feel sort of safe wherever he is. And I also wanted to let you know not to trust Dumbledore at all."

Severus actually has a hard time to keep his jaw in place after hearing those words from the dog and needs a moment to collect himself enough to ask with a sneer, "And why pray tell should I distrust Dumbledore for whom I risked my life to spy on the dark Lord before he disappeared?"

"If you're spying, why didn't you tell him that said dark Lord seems to have returned and is trying to turn Harry to his side?" Sirius asks grinning. "But don't worry, as long as Harry is safe, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Unbelievable as it seems but Severus really does lose control over his jaw for a split second after hearing that but controls his muscles quickly and snaps his mouth shut again before growling, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're talking about Harry here." Sirius points out, "I have no idea how he manages to get messages towards Hermione, not only past all the people that are probably watching him and probably through some hefty wards, but also past his Veela soulmate who is sharing a room with him. How is Draco by the way, if I remember correctly he's your godson, isn't he? I do hope that he and Harry will learn to get along and past their differences for Draco's sake as well as Harry's, since it is hard to find a better lover than a Veela. By the way did Harry mention that Dumbledore manipulated Remus' memory when he asked Dumbledore about that werewolf thing your dark Lord, or whoever is acting in his place, mentioned to Harry? He clearly doesn't want us to know about that any more than about Harry's home situation since he's trying to stop me from talking to his aunt and uncle to keep them in on our search, even though we have no lead and no contact to Harry but at least they should know that we're trying. After all they should worry about him. Not that I believe they do but I pretended to see if Dumbledore would let me go but he isn't too agreeably on that."

"They wouldn't care." Severus drawls angrily. "They starved the boy and used him like a house elf most of his life."

"Oh 'mister I know nothing about Harry' can talk after all." Sirius says smiling. "Don't tell his watch dog that we know though, they might be angry and most of all that dark Lord of yours. I must say I am not surprised but I am a little disappointed that you spied on us but if it currently keeps Harry safe, I'm fine with it."

With a sigh Severus says, "Of course I spied on you and not the other way around. Dumbledore is a fool for doubting that but then again he doesn't really know anything. He seems to believe that I'm still in love with Lily, which I haven't been since the start of our fifth year."

"I think that was when you started to date Remus for a while, wasn't it?" Sirius says with a blush. "Only to break up with him because he's a werewolf."

"A werewolf that nearly killed me thanks to you." Severus growls, "I was still in shock. I hadn't known about it at all and then see him trying to kill me in full wolf mode only because you were 'kind enough' to help me find out my lover's secret."

"I guess you have a point." Sirius mumbles, "Sorry for getting in the way. Anyway, that explains why Dumbledore thinks you're on our side now but not why you aren't. You loved Remus, shouldn't you be on his side? Or do you hate him so much now? Or did you just hate me and James enough to actually want us dead?"

"The later." Severus drawls calmly.

Sirius actually blushes a little with shame and is quiet for a moment and then says, "You dished out just as many pranks as we did."

"Not even by half." Severus disagrees calmly, "But that isn't even the main reason why I was and admittedly still am, very angry with you lot."

"And why?" Sirius asks to gauge his chances of finding out more about Harry through the man in the future, now that he at least admitted that much.

"Because the baby you guys kidnapped that apparently grew up to be Harry Potter is the son of my mother and the man she fell in love with after my father's death."

Sirius stares at him and then mumbles, "Holy shit. You're his brother?"

"I am." Severus drawls clearly angry. "You took my brother when he was nothing more than a baby. You stole him and when I started to spy and mentioned a kidnapped baby, I always heard that he's dead! I thought that one of you killed or at least caused my brothers death by accident but it was your fault. Which I assume explains pretty well why I spied on Dumbledore and reported to the dark Lord rather than the other way around."

"I'm sorry." Sirius mumbles with a blush, knowing that it hardly was enough for robbing the man of being a part of his brother's childhood and letting him believe that the child was dead. "I know it hardly means anything, but I really do care for Harry! I know he's not biologically James' son but I know that James did come to care for him just as Lily did. She didn't die to protect him for nothing."

"Why didn't she just tell the dark Lord?" Severus questions.

"She couldn't" Severus replies with a sigh. "When Dumbledore talked them into taking the child, he insisted that they make an unbreakable vow to never tell anyone the truth about his parentage and to always pretend to be his biological parents. We weren't around at the moment and Dumbledore was about to make all of us vow the same but James offered to have us vow to him. He vowed to make us vow to him that we would protect the secret." Sirius sighs and remembers how James explained the whole thing he had planned, not sure if he'd survive it. "He managed to get around the particulars and apparently being ordered to tell no one who doesn't know apart from Harry himself and even him only when he was old enough to understand and in danger should the secret be kept from him, counted as keeping the secret enough that the vow James made didn't take his life. He hadn't been sure it would and feared what Dumbledore would do should he find out. Which is why I had to vow to never make any vow regarding Harry to Dumbledore before he did the one about the secret. That way I had a reason to get around swearing another vow to Dumbledore."

"I wonder if it would have stopped the man or if he'd have tried to kill you?" Severus musses.

"By now." Sirius says with a sigh, "I'm not sure. I am however shocked at how civil we manage to be when we both try."

"I told you mutt that I hated you enough to wish you dead and admitted to still hate you." Severus points out. "I wouldn't call that civil."

"You didn't hex or insult me, much." Sirius points out. "Considering it's us I do count that as civil."

Once again it is quiet for a moment before Sirius asks, "He really is safe though, isn't he? He mentioned towards Hermione that Lucius Malfoy tried to kill him and that he doesn't really know how long he'll be safe but that since it's him it's no surprise. It seems that he's only reasonably sure no one will kill him at the moment. That doesn't sound all that comforting to me, you know."

Severus sighs again. Since Harry wrote about Lucius he was already with him when he wrote that and still apparently doesn't feel all that safe. He had hoped the boy to feel at least somewhat safe, even if not particularly happy. "Give me an unbreakable vow that nothing you hear in this room will leave this room and I'll tell you."

"Who'll bind the vow?" Sirius asks, "I'm in either way but I'm not really into meeting my deranged cousin Bellatrix, especially not after she got out of Azkaban last night and might be a tad cranky about those Dementors."

Severus considers that for a moment and starts to frown before grudgingly saying, "Get Remus here. You two can bind the vow to me for each other and if he's willing like you he can stay while I tell you. If not, he can leave after binding your vow to me. I assume he already knows what you knew before coming anyway and already assumed that I'm spying for the dark Lord rather then the other way around according to your questions."

"Sure and don't worry," Sirius promises, taking some floo powder from the mantel, "We won't let Dumbledore know anything, not until we know for sure why he lied and manipulated Remus' memory and that we can still see Harry, which we won't know for sure while he's with some death eaters."

Severus just prays that he's not making a mistake but at least it seems like they really do care for the boy upstairs and Harry will be happy to still have some of the people he used to trust around himself. He glowers since that also means he has to try and be civil with the dog and his pet wolf.

While he waited for their return, Draco and Harry are wondering who is there and for how much longer. Draco is also trying to distract Harry with a game of chess but Harry is constantly looking towards the door again and sighs. Harry has to remind himself that he had decided to give his father the benefit of a doubt and this summer to prove he deserves it. That means he can't just try and get down there in the hope that it's an order member that is there and get back that way. It would also get Snape in trouble and since it seems that the man is indeed his brother and apparently trying to help him too, he doesn't want to get him into trouble.

He's still considering if there is any way to at least find out who is down there and what that person wants when Severus knocks. By that time both Remus and Siruis have vowed to keep their mouth shut, not only about what they learn while there but also everything they already found out thanks to Harry's letters to Hermione. After those vows he ordered those two to wait while he got something to prove that Harry is currently safe.

"Come in." Harry says after the knock and hopes that Snape will at least tell him who's been there and why.

Snape walks in with a glare that worries Draco and asks clearly angered "Would anyone care to tell me how the dog knows about Draco being not only partly a Veela but also that the Veela blood is active and who his soulmate is?"

Draco looks questioningly at Harry and wonders how in Salazar's name he managed to get that out to anyone. "I let Hermione know and told her to tell him stuff and ask him for some details on stuff, that's how."

"And how pray tell did you do that?" Severus asks still upset.

"I don't think I will tell you." Harry replies grinning. "You might make it harder to do it again."

"It should already have been impossible." Severus grumbles.

"If that is the case, how did Hermione reply?" Harry chuckles. "Guess this time she's doing the impossible too. Remind me to tell her that."

"Get down to the living room now." Severus grumbles and Harry fears that they are moving somewhere else now to make it harder to contact Hermione, since he wasn't supposed to go into that room unless the floo system is blocked but then again maybe that is the case. Harry sure hopes so, just in case another place might be warded against house elves.

Once Harry follows his brother into the room, Harry and Sirius say the others name and run towards each other for a long hug. Much to Draco's displeasure. After all that man is no blood relative of Harry's and that for has no business hugging Draco's soulmate. "It's so good to see you, pup." Sirius Black says after a moment during which Draco and Severus sit down on a couch, while Remus is sitting in one of two comforter next to the couch.

"I'm so glad you two are here." Harry says with a huge smile on his face. "I take it you figured that Snape could get you to me from my letters to Hermione?"

Remus smiles back gently and answers the boy that looks at him while saying what he assumes. "Not that we could see you but maybe find out how safe you are. We were worried about what you wrote about that topic. Do you feel safer now with your brother?"

"For the moment I guess I'm not in any immediate danger." Harry chuckles. "But honestly, it's me. Something always comes up." Harry just shrugs, hoping that they get what he means and is still smiling.

Severus is still sitting next to a jealously frowning Draco and glowers towards his brother with his arms crossed when he elaborates. "It seems that thanks to those deplorable muggles and our esteemed headmaster that my brother hasn't truly felt safe in his life. At least not since he was brought to those monsters."

"It's not my fault." Harry mumbles, seeing the glowers.

"Obviously." Severus drawls. "Doesn't mean I have to like the fact though. Nor the fact that you won't let me torture those deplorable things you were forced to call family."

"They aren't that bad." Harry states with an annoyed sigh. "I told you they are just scared of magic, I think."

"And why should that make anything alright?" Severus questions with an raised eyebrow and angry voice. "They should be punished for what they've done."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Sirius says, sounding shocked himself. "But I actually agree with Snape."

Harry chuckles at the way his godfather manages to say the name like it's disgusting to even speak something that vile. "Come on, Siri. You wouldn't really torture anyone."

"Actually when I consider the way you looked when a total stranger offers to take you in." Sirius starts to say but doesn't get to finish.

"You're not a stranger, you're my godfather and my parents' friend." Harry points out.

"Whom you believed to be a killer for nearly a year and whom you met only an hour or so before I asked." Sirius points out in turn, unwilling to let Harry win this one. "You hardly knew anything about me and yet you looked like Christmas had come early. Now I hear that you didn't even feel safe there? I heard that your window and room were locked that you looked half starved after every one of your stays there and Severus said they treated you like a house elf. Of course I want to torture them! They hurt my pup."

"Well technically I'm not really..." This time Harry doesn't get to finish.

"You are." Sirius insists. "I don't give a flaming flobberworm who your real family is. For all I care the fucking dark Lord could be your dad and I wouldn't give a damn! To me you are my godson, my mini prongs. Even if not really related to the original, I don't care. Even if a million death eaters show up claiming to be your real godparents, I'm still saying that you are MY godson. And I'm still going to absolutely hate those muggles for hurting my pup and I DO want to torture them!"

Harry once again happily hugs his godfather and then says, "You're the only one I'll ever want."

"Too bad for Rabastan." Severus mumbles.

"Rabastan?" Sirius asks surprised, "Was he supposed to be Harry's godfather?"

"He IS Harry's godfather and trust me," Severus grins, "He's going to fight dirty to get his godson to favor him."

"He always did fight dirty." Sirius says with a wicked grin, "But I've got a head start. By the way Harry, have you heard about the new comet? I heard they managed to make their new broom as fast as the firebold but with a better acceleration."

"No, I haven't" Harry replies, grinning from ear to ear. "Tell me more, what's the name and do any of the pros already have one?"

"Everyone in the national team upgraded to it." Sirius replies smiling, "The name is comet 3000 and it's outrageously expensive, which is good since it lessens the odds that you're going to buy it for yourself before your birthday." After that Sirius just winks at him.

"You are the best." Harry grins and gives the man yet another hug.

"And don't you forget it." Sirius grins happily. "I know Rabastan, he'a a bloody cheat. But that reminds me, who's his godmother?"

"Bellatrix." Severus drawls.

"Great, another cheater." Sirius says, rolling his eyes. "And they are just as bloody rich as I am. That's not fair."

Harry just chuckles and says, "But they aren't a godparent slash awesome pet dog in one."

"Good point, keep that in mind." Sirius grins happily.

"And it all comes down to him being nothing else than a dog." Severus drawls with a slight grin.

"Can I become an animagus?" Draco questions, hoping that it might help him to gain some of Harry's attention since he seems to like that Sirius is one.

"Jealous?" Sirius asks grinning, giving his godson another hug and getting another glare for his trouble.

"Jealous? Of a dog? In your dreams." Draco states hardly believable at all with the way he glares towards Sirius and eyes Harry's reaction and his smile.

"Good." Harry says happy just taking his words for granted, even though he doubts they are truthful. "Because he's my godfather, making him like a father figure and nothing for you to be jealous of. I swear."

Draco still eyes the oversize dog animagus skeptically and mumbles, "I hope he knows that."

"Don't worry Veela boy, I'm not after your mate." Sirius grins, "Apart from the fact that he's my pup, he's so not my type."

"Only into skirts now?" Severus asks.

"Like I'd limit myself like that!" Sirius says, "He's a kid, that's why he's not my type. I like my partner a little more experienced."

"Please, spare me the details." Severus drawls.

"He's on the run." Remus says, "I doubt there are details to spare."

"Hey." Sirius complains. "I have you know that I am not incapable of getting laid, thank you very much."

"This time I agree with Snape." Harry grumbles, "Spare me the details."

"By the way." Sirius says to Harry, "Dumbledore declared you dead. It's obviously not official since the Ministry isn't agreeing with him but Dumbledore declared that they succeeded in bringing **'him'** back, because a lot of death eaters broke out of Azkaban. And Dumbledore thinks you're dead. I don't think Severus heard it since he wasn't there." After that he looks at Severus, "How comes that Dumbledore seems to believe that you are gone for the summer?"

"I claimed to go to meet another potions master in America and get some ingredients while I'm there to discuss an experimental potion. Another death eater will get those to cover for me." Severus drawls.

"And what does the ministry think?" Harry wonders, less interested in his brothers cover than the direction the current gossip about himself is taking.

"They believe that you either ran away being sick of all the dangerous things you had to do or got eaten by something in the maze." Sirius says.

"The later option is the more commonly believed one." Remus adds. "But since there is no prove, the Ministry is still hoping for the first."

"We could work with that." Harry replies grinning. "The run away one, I mean. I could always say I did that, given half a chance, but changed my mind because I missed my friends."

"You could even say you ran because of those muggles and no one willing to help you." Sirius muses.

"And what if you don't want to return?" Severus asks, not liking the direction of the conversation. "You wanted to give us a chance to change your mind. Doesn't sound like you meant it."

"I do mean it." Harry insists "But I think that I'd like to go back either way. My friends are there, Draco is usually there and I want to find out some stuff anyway."

"Like what?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Like if McGonagall was in on what Dumbledore wants and why the hell he is lying? If the dark Lord is as bad as he said, why the need to make it worse by lying about Greyback and if he isn't as bad, why make everyone believe he is?" Harry states, "How am I going to ever find out the truth behind all those lies if I only get informations from one side of this damn war? If I'm at Hogwarts I get their side and yours Snape, since I'll be listening to you too, so I'm way more informed."

"I thought you don't feel safe there?" Severus grumbles.

"Do I ever?" Harry questions. "And anyway, what about Hermione and Ron? I know that Hermione is on my side but I don't know about Ron, not really. Or the twins, they've been there for me more than once. Even though they are older and I'm just the friend of their little brother they've been there for me. And Neville, he's my friend too."

"Who cares about a weasel and a walking potions disaster?" Draco grumbles.

"I do." Harry glowers towards the blond. "And I'd appreciate it if you could keep the insults about my friends to a minimum."

"On it." Draco says, "After all, I haven't insulted them EVERY time you mention them."

"You, Mister Malfoy, are hopeless." Harry grumbles before looking towards his brother, "Please, trust me a little. I can take care of myself and I really want to go back either way. I promise I won't give away anything and I will be careful around Dumbledore."

"You will have to discuss that with your father." Severus replies with a sigh. "I however do not think that this is a good idea."

They discuss the ups and downs of Harry's idea for a little while and then about other less meaningful things and just have some fun during which Severus and Sirius are occasionally starting a row that is quickly defused by Remus and Harry. And Harry truly enjoys his time with them and is sad when they leave later that day. Harry is quiet after they left and wonders if he can get Voldemort to let him go back to Hogwarts?

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry succeed and talk his father into letting him go back to Hogwarts? Will Draco get over his jealousy or will he keep hating Sirius just because he and Harry are close? Will he try to become an animagus in the hope that Harry will like his animagus form? And what about Harry's real godparents? Now that Bella is out of Azkaban, will she try to get in touch with her darling little godson? And how will Harry react when she is suddenly in front of him? And what will Rabastan do to get his godson to like him more then Sirius? And will Draco be able to actually teach Harry chess or will they eventually find something else to do when board? And how much longer will it take until Harry gets to see his father again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews, favoring the story or following it or even just reading it up to this chapter.

I also would like to address the review of CaseLC here because I fear a lot of people might be under the same misconception due to missing information. CaseLC questioned in the review what date it is in the story at this moment and assumed that the last chapter occurred in the second week of June. Now I looked online and found out that the Hogwarts express returns the kids to London during the third week of June (and I myself rather thought it to be towards the end of that week but didn't find any lead on that one) and since Draco returned regularly with that the second week of that month is already clearly wrong. Next there were I think four days between Sev witnessing the first outbreak and the help with the potion and then Harry went to him and then there were a few days before he thought about writing Hermione which I planned to be nearly a week and then there is the one and a halve week between his first letter and her first reply which means about three weeks have past (the halve one also being rather 4 days and then the four from before making 8 and the 6 from a few days being 14 which means two weeks plus the whole week making it exact 3) since I didn't mention how many you could have thought it to be a bit less but definitely more than 2. Since a month has an average of four weeks means we were about mid-July with my calculation (On the early side of that maybe but rather mid-month then start if you ask me) at the end of last and the start of this one but there will be a few weeks in the mid of this one that think of to be just a bit more than 2 weeks making it the end of July but the exact day will be mentioned there and yes it will be VERY close to his birthday by the end of this. I hope I didn't miscalculate or overlook anything and that it works if not I'll apologize and please let me know so I can think of a way to fix it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Draco notices the somber mood of his soulmate shortly after Sirius and Remus left and tries to cheer him up with little success. Most of the times Harry hardly reacts to what Draco says. Severus has no more success than Draco and just hopes that Harry's mood will be better the next day and sends both of them off to bed a little after dinner since it's already late.

Harry is still thinking about arguments a few hours later and staring at the ceiling of the room. Draco seems to have fallen asleep shortly after they lay down and Harry hears that the blond's breathing, that had been deep and even after falling asleep, seems to change. He looks over and sees him moving a little. He watches Draco's restless moves in bed and wonders if he should wake him since he seems to have a nightmare. "Don't, please." Draco suddenly mumbles and Harry decides to just wait a little longer to find out what is bothering the blond enough to have a nightmare. He had seemed so happy the last few days.

The sheets of Draco's bed get more messed up the longer Harry just watches his restless moves and is starting to wonder if he'll mumble anything at all again when he finally does whisper, "Harry, please. Don't leave me." Harry stares at the blond whose skin looks damp, his face is frowning and his breathing getting more erratic the longer the nightmare seems to go on. After another moment Harry can even see a tear going down his cheek when Draco mumbles, "Don't leave me for the dog, please."

Harry isn't sure if he should laugh or comfort the blond after realizing that his jealousy is strong enough to cause him such distress, even during his dreams. In the end Harry is just about to go over to the blond and wake him up to comfort him a little when Draco suddenly sits up almost screaming "NO."

Quickly Harry closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He doesn't want Draco to catch Harry watching him and doing nothing. Draco's breathing slowly returns to normal but Harry also hears him groaning after a moment. Carefully Harry peeks one of his eyes a little bit open too see what the blond is doing and sees him rub his temples. A moment later Harry hears the blond sigh and sees him removing his hands and he turns to look at Harry. Said boy is quickly closing his eye again, afraid of getting caught staring. He hears Draco's sheets move and his feet touching the ground, followed by a few hardly audible steps with naked feet towards Harry. For a moment nothing happens and Harry is tempted to peek again but too afraid that the blond is looking at his face to do so. Then something gently touches his hand and reflexively Harry moves it back because the finger is much too warm and the heat surprises him.

A sound is coming from Draco and Harry isn't sure what to make of it. He sounds upset and angry at the same time but also so very sad. Again nothing happens for a moment and Harry is thinking about the heat in what must have been Draco's finger. But why is the other boy so warm? After wondering about it for a while and remembering the way he rubbed his temple earlier, Harry wonders if it has to do with being a Veela. He remembers what Hermione wrote him about it and the way they've been around each other and eventually thinks of the change that really did happen after Harry started to take that potion that stopped the allure from effecting him regularly whenever Snape holds it out towards him. They had flirted much more before that and even cuddled a little most days and for quite some time too, now the physical contact had completely stopped and while Draco still flirts occasionally, Harry only blushes and doesn't say anything. Harry carefully peeks one eye open again, wondering why once again nothing happens and sees Draco staring at Harry's hand with his own hand close by and looking like he's trying to stop himself from touching it.

After seeing the blond struggle so much Harry moves his hand quickly to grab the blond's and sees his head snap to look at Harry's own face. "You should have told me that you're feeling bad." Harry chides him gently. "I don't want you to hurt. I thought my reaction to your father hurting you made that clear."

"I'm fine, really." Draco whispers looking away, "And I don't want you to, you know, feel obligated to do anything you'd rather not."

"Like the kiss you stopped when you noticed that something was off with me?" Harry asks, still trying to sound gentle and holding on to the hand to stop the blond from running. Draco just nods, still looking away. "Silly boy." Harry mumbles gently and moves a little to the side of his bed and pulls him closer, saying. "And now get into bed. I'm tired and you're probably too."

"But." Draco mumbles, eyes wide and staring at Harry, "This is your bed."

"Thanks for pointing that out, I nearly had forgotten." Harry grins. "Just get into the bed and sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Draco hesitates for another moment but then does as told, trying to keep as much distance as a normal single sized bed allows. Harry just grumbles "Stop being silly." And moves his arms around the blond and pulls him closer, holding him in his arms. "When...when's the last time Severus gave you that potion?" Draco mumbles after a moment, shivering a little.

"Last morning." Harry replies, "And he usually gives it to me every third day. So don't worry, I want to hold you, just like I still would like it very much if you could at least be civil with my friends."

Draco blushes even more but then cuddles closer to his mate's body and inhales his sent deeply before he closes his eyes. "Thank you." He mumbles, relaxing a little.

"No reason to thank me, Draco." Harry replies, "And I still have to thank you too."

"What for?" Draco asks, looking into Harry's eyes tiredly now that he's in his arms.

"You need me, more than I'm probably able to realize and you had me all to yourself with that allure thing. I did whatever you wanted and you didn't even have to tell me what you wanted." Harry says, "And still you talked me into taking that potion when Severus probably couldn't have. You did it for me. And I'm really grateful for that." Draco tries to hide his blush by moving his face against Harry's chest but not fast enough and Harry smiles towards the blond. "Promise me, next time you feel bad, you'll tell me."

Draco just nods, feeling better than he had in days already and not only because the headache goes away and his temperature down, but because Harry seems to really care about him. "Night." Draco manages to mumble.

"Good night, Draco." Harry says, "And sweet dreams."

It doesn't take long for both males to fall asleep since Harry has forgotten his worries from before. The next couple of weeks Harry makes sure to occasionally touch Draco's hand or move his own through his silky blond hair and for once is simply enjoying his summer, nearly forgetting how he ended up where he is and that he technically is a prisoner since he is actually getting used to his life with his brother.

It's the 30th of July when his father shows up for the first time since Harry is with Snape. He doesn't come alone though. As soon as Harry and Draco are led into the living room, after Severus had checked who's there alone, Harry sees two more people standing left and right from the man. He hasn't seen either of them before. Both have dark hair, the woman's hair is curly while the man's is more straight. Both look a little less than healthy.

"It's good to see you again, son." Voldemort says as soon as he sees his son who looks a little skeptically towards the newcomer. "I'd like to introduce your god parents to you. Bellatrix Lestrange and her brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange."

Harry frowns. He might not have recognized the witch but he certainly had heard her name before. She's the one that tortured the Longbottoms, Neville's parents. "Siri's my godfather and that's it." Harry insists, "I neither need nor want anyone else."

"I should warn you that Sirius has been in touch. Your son somehow managed to get letters to his friend from school who talked to Sirius and Remus. Both of those made an unbreakable vow not to say anything about his whereabouts and since Dumbledore tried to mess with the wolf's mind, they are less trusting of the man and inclined to give us a chance as long as the boy is safe." Severus says with an exasperated tone. "It seems he doesn't care on what side the boy is on, as long he's safe and happy and of course Sirius wishes for Harry to stay his godson and intends to ensure the boy will choose him over anyone else."

"The boy has a name, is present and doesn't like being talked about." Harry grumbles, earning a smile from Draco and a chuckle from Bellatrix.

"You're very much like your father." The witch points out, causing Harry to frown.

"I assume Sirius is going to fight dirty?" Rabastan asks.

"Funny he said you'd both do that." Harry grumbles.

"Can't say he lied." Rabastan grins towards his sister-in-law, who just chuckles. "But trust me, he's just as bad. Let me guess, he already promised you something very expensive for your birthday."

"He didn't exactly promise anything." Harry mumbles with a blush.

"A Comet 3000." Draco says and looks at Bella. "A broom I rather like by the way."

"Duly noted Draco, darling." Bellatrix grins while the dark Lord sits down in one of the two comforter. "I also had a rather lengthy discussion with my dear brother-in-law, this time meaning your father, and it seems like he wants to retire to France and stay away from England while your mother will stay with you here. You may visit him, if you wish, but not without appropriate travel companions of course."

"Am I right to assume that my mother does not fall into that category?" Draco questions.

"Oh, you know I love my dear sister," Bella replies, "but I fear she's a little too 'weak' to do such a long travel without 'proper assistance' either. But from what I hear your soulmate seems very capable."

Harry tries not to blush and keep his frown in place but feels it slip momentarily. "I would be more capable if I had my wand."

"You mean you scared Lucius WITHOUT your wand?" Bellatrix asks clearly impressed. "What did you do?"

Harry notices that the witch looks like Hermione when a teacher starts to say something she hadn't read about and is getting ready to write extensive notes with a very pleased look on her face. "Let's put it this way." Draco says, sitting down in one of the comforters before every seat is taken since there are now only the couch with three seats and there are four people left. "If he ever shows you, I really hope it won't be at the mansion. I still hope to inherit it in one piece."

Harry moves next to the comforter to be close to Draco just in case, not trusting any of the newcomers, and grins a little. "The odds are increasing since I'm not there right now."

Bella and Rabastan just look questioningly while Severus asks, "How do you know that he's scared of Harry anyway? You weren't around him when Harry was there and since clearly no one bothered to tell you the whole story it does leave me to wonder."

"Lucius tried to talk himself out of trouble by claiming that the punishment he gave Draco was well deserved and that he didn't even hurt the boy all that much while Bella 'talked' to him." Rabastan explains, "Whenever he did though, our Lord asked him if he should get his son to see if he agrees. Lucius nearly pissed himself and begged him not to and admitted that he might have been a little harsh, which from what I hear is still not even half of it."

"Do you know what he did?" Draco questions?

"Only that he hurt you enough to get your mate a little overprotective." Bella says, "And that it was enough to have our Lord rather angry with him."

"He used the crucio on Draco." Harry grumbles, partly hoping that Bella would give Lucius a room next to the Longbottom's rather than letting him live peacefully in France. "He even did it twice within a few days and from what Draco told me once before I ever came there. And I know that he wanted to do it again but I got in between."

"Literally." Draco grumbles, "He took the curse for me and then father dearest wanted to cover up having hurt the dark Lord's son by letting said boy disappear. He tried to hit Harry with Sectumsempra."

"Severus stopped him though." Harry says, "But I really think I could have too."

"Probably." Severus replies. "I rather doubt the spell would have hit you with the way your anger was rising after taking the curse for Draco. The earthquake and wind around you was rather impressive. I think some of the priceless pictures and vases around you did take permanent damage."

"Sorry." Harry mumbles with a blush.

"It's fine." Draco says grinning. "I rather like seeing you all possessive and I never was into all that old stuff my father liked to collect."

"You two are rather cute together, do you know that?" Bella asks, "But now back to what's really important. Draco already mentioned his birthday wish but what would you like, Harry dear?"

"And make that two somethings." Rabastan replies, "If possible something better than the broom."

Harry just looks from one to the other and then grins a little. "I want to go back to Hogwarts. Severus seems to doubt that I can talk Voldy into it though."

Voldemort is glaring at him due to the nickname while Bella laughs, sounding a little crazy, "Name calling isn't going to work in your favor, darling."

"And we rather had something to buy in mind." Rabastan points out.

"Tough luck." Harry says with a shrug. "I don't have any other wishes."

"No wishes?" Bella asks, "What kind of nearly 15 year old doesn't have like a million wishes?"

"Draco only said one." Harry replies with a blush.

"Mother and father know what I want." Draco says, "My godfather always get's me something to improve my potions skills, no matter what I wish for and my friends also always know a few little trinkets I would like to receive."

"Like what?" Harry wonders.

"Like seeing my favorite band or tickets to a game and a few rare potions ingredients, which reminds me Harry, I've wished for a Basilisk tooth like a million times but they are incredibly rare and hard to come by, just as a hint." Draco says grinning.

"How is poor little Harry to get you a basilisk tooth?" Bella asks Draco in a chiding tone.

"Am I to assume that the diary isn't the only thing that is gone?" Voldemort just asks.

"Yes." Harry says grinning, "That cute little basilisk down in the chamber of secrets is dead."

"Cute little?" The older man asks.

"Maybe not while it was hunting me." Harry agrees, "But now that it's dead, sure."

"It was already huge when I was down there and that was about 50 years ago." He sighs, "I fear to imagine you fighting that beast. Never mind knowing you did."

"You made it hunt me." Harry shrugs, "Well, your memory self in that diary."

Voldemort sighs again saying, "I guess I still have a long way to get you to believe me. But we agreed that I have all summer before you decide."

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts either way though." Harry tells the man too and once again has to explain why and gives the same reasons again. Wanting to see his friends and to find out who is with Dumbledore and whom he can really trust, as well as why Dumbledore did what he did.

"I don't like seeing you in that school while Dumbledore is there." Voldemort grumbles, "He might preach about house unity but he himself is rather unfair towards Slytherins."

"Yeah." Draco says with an angry frown. "Like when he took our victory with the house cup from right under our noses at the end of my first year."

"We deserved those points." Harry points out, having to admit that it probably wasn't as great for the Slytherins as for him. "And from what I heard Slytherins had won multiple years in a row."

"Maybe." Draco grumbles, "But I didn't. Non of the first years did and it's not the fact that you didn't deserve them. But you deserved them just as much a few days before that. But to give them after the hall is decorated and we're all sitting there. To give them after he said the points and we all are already cheering just to make us loose in the very last second."

Harry looks a little to the floor and has to admit, "I guess that really was a little mean of him. But I bet Snape would have found a way to tip the scale again otherwise."

"Sure, since I did that so much the last years after that, where you could have won the house cup but we did." Severus drawls. "No wait, you did win every year."

Harry blushes even more and Draco watches it for a moment before taking his hand and pulling him to sit on the arm rest of the comforter he uses and says, "It's not your fault, you were happy with the way it went. But it doesn't help the Slytherins to get along with the other houses when they all start to cheer against us in such a moment. We're upset and start to show it and they are only harsher towards us after that. It's not the first time either and honestly, how long did it take you to hate Slytherins after stepping one foot into the door of Hogwarts?"

"A few seconds?" Harry says sheepishly. "I guess I know what you mean but the fact that every dark wizard comes from there doesn't help."

"I have two words for you, Harry." Voldemort says, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh." Harry mumbles.

"And do you really still think that Severus is dark? In the sense of evil, I mean?" Draco asks.

"Not really." Harry mumbles. "But he is helping you and Bellatrix did torture the Longbottoms."

"She hoped to get informations on you." Voldemort says, "I admit she went a little overboard when they claimed that the kid that was taken is dead but she had a very good reason."

Harry frowns and mumbles, "Torture is still not right."

"You would too if someone did something as vile to you." Bella tries to defend herself.

"Bad example Bella darling and I rather not explain." Voldemort says, thinking of the Dursley's that he still very much wants to torture but looks towards Harry, "She does have a rather short fuse."

"So we shouldn't mention the...you know what happened when I was little?" Harry asks.

"Not unless you change your mind." Voldemort replies calmly. "I would be upset though if I don't get a head start."

"Who hurt one of my god-babies?" Bella asks sweetly with a truly evil glint in her eyes.

"Voldemort tired to kill me." Harry quickly says.

"Why do you always say that when someone is upset about you getting hurt?" The man asks slightly peeved.

"Because it's fun to see them glare at you." Harry says, "Nagini's hissed words weren't bad either."

"Taunting isn't helping anymore than name calling." Rabastan points out before he tries to change the topic for now. "Did Draco at least give you some ideas for presents earlier? Maybe some tickets for something?"

"Would I even be allowed to go?" Harry questions and it's quiet for a moment before he says, "I might have an idea for something."

"What is it?" Bellatrix asks excitedly.

"I want a shop in Diagon Alley. A big one if possible and with an apartment on top." Harry replies grinning.

"You what?" Everyone asks before Severus questions, "And what on earth are you going to sell?"

"Me?" Harry asks, "Nothing, I'd give it to someone else. Which reminds me. A few more brooms wouldn't go amiss either."

"If he get's more than one I need six more too or Slytherin doesn't stand a chance." Draco whines. "Sev you help me out with this one, don't you?"

"I would." Severus replies, "But as you know, I lack the founds."

"Aunty Belly? You'll help me, won't you?" Draco questions.

"I wouldn't even give them to the team, well maybe if those I give it to make it on the team with them, but I know that Ron would die for one and the twins too and I really like them and maybe a really good book for Hermione or rather a small personal library."

"And who would the shop go to?" Voldemort asks.

"The twins." Harry says with a grin. "I know that they are trying to get money any way they can, because they want to make Zonko's some concurrence and if anyone will do so, it's them. And there is no such shop in Diagon Alley, so it might be a better starting point even if the students aren't around there all year but every time they go home and they could do owl orders, right?"

"I'm begging you two, don't get him a shop for them." Severus drawls looking slightly disgusted. "Or no one in Hogwarts will be safe. Least of all me."

"Some really rare and expensive potions ingredients would be good for Sev too." Harry says cheerfully.

"Put me down for a Basilisk tooth if you ever get around to retrieving it." Severus quickly says. "As well as some skin but be careful taking it. It might be safer to search for a shaded skin and just take that one."

"And what about you?" Rabastan questions surprised. "What do you want for yourself?"

"To see my friends happy, of course." Harry replies seriously. "I never had all that much to give them. I mean, Ron seemed jealous of the gold in my vault but I was always worried about it running out before I finish school and tried not to use to much unless you could the occasional sweets but never something really expensive, so I couldn't get him too much either."

Draco sighs and says, "You urgently need to learn how to seriously burn some gold."

"I bet you can teach me." Harry jokes.

"Trust me." Draco grins, "No one can teach you that better than me."

"I have no trouble believing that." Harry says before looking towards his father, "All that talk about my birthday reminds me though that I don't even know my real birthday. I mean what are the odds that I'm born the same day as James' real son."

"You were born just a day later." Voldemort tells him.

"And what was my name?" Harry wonders.

"Your name was Zuriel Elijah Riddle." Voldemort replies."Zuriel is the name of an Angel of Harmony. Your mother heard of him in the muggle world while she was married to Severus' father. She liked the name right away and wanted you to have that name. I tried to talk her into Salazar but when she died giving birth to you, I decided to go with the name she wanted. I added Elijah because it was the closest male equivalent to Eileen that I could think of. Even though she never managed to hold you in her arms, she still loved you very much."

Harry is surprised to hear the sadness in his voice when he talks about her and the melancholy look in his eyes that proves that he loved her very much and probably still does.

"What was she like?" Harry asks in a whisper. He had always been curious about his mother and been happy when Hagrid had gotten him that photo album and when Remus and Sirius had talked about both of his parents. But now that he knew that he had other parents he's just as curious again. Not that he doesn't care about the Potters. He really believes that they meant well and Lily did die to protect him and couldn't have said anything to stop the dark Lord, she's been bound by that vow and unable to do anything.

"She's been perfect." Voldemort starts.

"Of course she was perfect to you." Rabastan says grinning, "I think she was a little weak like Narcissa or she'd been there for Sev a lot more when his dad was a jerk."

"She was still perfect." Severus insists. "She did what she could, no matter what it cost her."

"And she was gentle. Not weak." Voldemort insists. "She was caring as well and always there for her friends." He looks towards Harry with a gentle smile, "She also never knew what to wish for herself and asked for things for her friends for every birthday and Christmas."

"Really?" Harry asks excited.

"Well for friends or for Severus." Voldemort adds, "She was usually thinking about him first. Unless one of her friends was in great trouble while Severus was fine. But family and friends were more important to her than anything but even she would have the occasional wish. So try to think of something, but then again. I already have a gift for my son." Harry nearly grins at the smug look the man gives his followers.

"Only because you stole my idea." Bellatrix grumbles upset.

"You couldn't do it without my help but I can, so tough luck." Voldemort just shrugs. "And I feared already that he'd be as hard to buy for as Eileen was."

Harry notices in that moment that the frown he had intended to keep on his face is long gone and sighs a little. Maybe these people at least aren't only evil and do have a good side to them. He still doesn't like the thought that Bella would still torture his Dursleys, even though he doesn't want her to. He's thinking about it when he notices the atmosphere shift and listens more closely only to hear them talk about a prophecy and Harry wonders if it's the one that started the whole thing and listens to their plans to get the whole one and even hears that Severus was the one to overhear the first one being made by Trelawney. Harry frowns when Severus starts to talk about her annoying voice and sounding like she's high on her smoke, whatever is in it. "She sounded that way during the prophecy?" Harry suddenly asks with a frown."

"Of course" Severus grumbles, "You know the crazy woman."

"Yeah but I also heard her make a prophecy about that rat returning to it's master," Harry says, "And she sounded nothing like that then. More like she was sick or something. It actually scared me a little. Maybe the one you heard was fake? Could that be?"

"When Dumbledore is involved," Voldemort says thoughtfully. "I would think it more than possible but we can't be sure about anything at this point."

They talk about it some more and Harry enjoys to be involved for once in his life. They talk for some time before Voldemort says "We should go. I've got a busy day tomorrow. And the day after we'll celebrate your birthday, my son. In our new home of course."

Harry frowns a little but nods for now since there isn't much he can do about it anyway. He's still thinking about everything two hours after Draco and he went to bed. Both sleeping in their own beds as usual, apart from that one night. Touching him a few times during the day seems to be enough for the Veela. Thinking about the way it had helped Harry himself to fall asleep he's kind of sad about it. He watches Draco, nearly hoping that he gets a nightmare but he seems to be sleeping peacefully. After another hour of just watching the sleeping blond ,he mumbles, "Draco...are you asleep?"

He hears a groan and a mumbled, "I was. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." Harry mumbles.

Draco looks up sleepily and clearly in a bad mood with one eye cracked open and asks, "Does that mean I can't either?"

Harry fights an amused grin knowing that Draco is probably annoyed enough with him right now. "Of course not. It's just that last time I couldn't sleep, well, that was the night you didn't feel so well and had a nightmare and woke up and then, well you know the rest. I just mean, I slept just fine after, well, after I wasn't alone."

Draco looks still tired but smiles a little and mumbles "Fine." Before he stands up and walks over to Harry, the blushing boy. "Move." He orders and Harry quickly does as ordered, grinning at the annoyed sound from the smiling mouth. Once he's cuddled against Harry comfortably, he mumbles sleepily "But you better not wake me again if this doesn't help. I need my beauty sleep, you know."

"Trust me," Harry whispers into his ear, "You're plenty beautiful already."

Draco blushes and smiles even more before he starts to frown and mumbles, sounding much more awake all of a sudden, "Did Sev remember..."

"To give me my potion? Yes he did." Harry interrupts, guessing the question. "And I still don't like hearing you call Ron 'Weasel'. But thanks for watching out for me."

Draco relaxes again and mumbles "No problem."

Harry nearly buries his face in the blond hair and breathes in deeply and mumbles, "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Night." Draco mumbles, happy to be once again in Harry's arms and able to breath in his scent with every breath he takes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Cuddle time! Will they finally date now that Harry wanted Draco in his bed even if just for a cuddle? Will Harry get along with his father and the rest during his birthday party and will anyone else be invited for it like some Slytherins Harry previously hated? Will he enjoy his party or will it increase the rift in the family again? Will Hermione send his presents with Dobby and if yes, how will the others react that Harry got something. Or will Sirius and Remus bring everything personally and if yes, will it all be a day early since Harry's real on is a day later? Will his father eventually let him go to Hogwarts and if yes, will Dumbledore believe them that Harry just ran off and what will the Ministry say that he was gone? Will they still make him look bad as they did in the book or not since he's not supporting Dumbledore on his the dark lord is back claim, or will he? Would Harry even be able to go back to Hogwarts with Draco the way things are, since being in different houses means they won't be able to spend as much time together as they do during the summer! Especially have less cuddle time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support I'm always so happy when I see that someone else seems to like the story. Or that you liked a new chapter *hug*

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

During the last day of July Harry is wondering if some of his friends even tried to send his presents and they just never made it through the wards or did they believe what Dumbledore said? And what about Hermione, so far Harry hasn't gotten anything neither from Hermione nor the broom from Sirius or anything at all from Remus. Could it be that Severus had already told them that his real birthday isn't until tomorrow? The day passes just like all the other days before. With the difference, that he is once again holding Draco in his arms when he falls asleep. Draco had asked if it's safe to go to sleep in his own bed or if Harry would just wake him again and when Harry had replied with a cheeky grin that he doubted to fall asleep without waking him again, Draco had just smiled and walked over to Harry to go to bed there right away.

The day after that however doesn't start like any other before. Harry is still sleeping when the door to his and Draco's rooms are thrown open without a knock as Severus usually does. "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry looks up, still holding Draco who is moving a little sleepily. "Gross Harry, you got something disgusting in your bed."

Harry just grins towards the redhead and asks, "Ron, how on earth did you get here?" He stands up and walks over to give the redhead a hug.

"Hermione got an owl and Remus helped us find an excuse for the day to go out with him for a while and now we're here." Ron says and Harry looks past him seeing Hermione and gives her a hug too.

"So I can't call him names but he can wake me by calling me disgusting?" Draco grumbles from behind Harry.

Harry grins and looks at Draco and says, "Sorry, I was just so happy to see him again but you're right, Ron, please be nice to him."

"What? Why? Bad enough that Veela boy talks you into sharing a bed with him." Ron starts to complain.

"Actually." Harry says with a slight blush. "I wanted that one."

"Could it be that he has some form of allure over you Harry?" Hermione questions thoughtfully, "Some half Veelas do."

"Sort of yes but they already figured it out and Snape is providing a potion to stop it." Harry explains still blushing. "I just like not being alone and he's nice, to me anyway."

Hermione and Ron both look at him for a moment while Draco is still glowering towards them until Draco sighs and grumpily says, "I go to the bathroom." While walking past Harry he gives his soulmate a hug and whispers, "Happy birthday, and I'm happy for you to see them."

Harry is still not sure what to say after Draco left but Hermione decides to just wait and see what will happen between Harry and his Veela. She holds out a present to change the topic and says, "Happy birthday, Harry. I hope you like this."

"I'm sure I will." Harry says and takes it.

"Happy birthday from me too." Ron says and holds out his present. "Oh and Snape told us to tell you to hurry and get ready, apparently your father is waiting for us all. Sirius and Remus are downstairs and waiting too."

"Cool." Harry says, "I can't wait to see what my supposedly real godparents got me for my birthday. They know what Siri hinted he would buy me and want to outshine him."

"Lucky guy." Ron grumbles but tries to smile and add more cheerfully, "Anyway, we'll wait downstairs for you to get ready."

"Okay." Harry quickly gets dressed and gives Draco another hug when he's back and whispers, "No reason to be jealous, I promise they are like siblings to me."

"I wasn't jealous." Draco mumbles with a blush.

"Of course not." Harry says and continues getting ready for the day.

By the time Harry gets down he still hasn't unpacked his presets and is hugging his godfather and Remus, taking their wrapped presents as well as his brothers when three people arrive via floo. Two of those he knows but the last one he doesn't.

"Where is my dear godmother?" Harry questions frowning and worried, not that he really liked her but maybe it could be good for him if Sirius believes him to cave.

"Still out getting the last part of her present for you." Harry's father explains. "By the way, that's her husband Rodolphus."

"Rodolphus?" Ron asks with a squeak. "Like in the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange? Is that your godmother?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry replies with a sigh. "Anyway, guys, that's obviously Rodolphus and that one," here he points towards his supposed godfather, "Is his brother Rabastan and the last one is my father. Voldemort."

"What?" Ron squeaks again.

"I guess that explains why he's trying to win you over rather than kill you on the spot." Hermione replies.

"Correct" Voldemort replies, "And don't worry, Ron. It'd be very stupid to kill his best friends if I want to win him for my side, wouldn't it?"

"I guess." Ron mumbles, "Did Bellatrix get that memo?"

"Don't worry, Ron." Harry says, "You're safe."

Before they can go to the location they all have to be told by Rodolphus where it is, since he's the secret keeper for Voldemort and then they can all floo to a small mansion. Not nearly as big as the Malfoy mansion but a lot more homey in Harry's opinion. After everyone is there Voldemort leads them towards the living room where Bellatrix shouts "Happy Birthday."

"Harry." Is the next thing Harry hears and looks towards the Weasley twins that are in a corner clearly disarmed and bound. "Help us."

"Bella." Harry grumbles and Draco notices that some of Harry's fringes are moving like a bit of an unnatural wind is there, "What on earth did you do?"

"Oh those are some party guests I thought one of my favorite godsons would like to have for his birthday party." She says cheerfully. "They had to be talked into joining our little party though."

"Let them go." Harry orders sounding angry and Draco notices a slight increase and by now Severus also sees it.

"I'd strongly advice you to do as he asks." Severus drawls, "Unless you want to see first hand why Lucius is scared of the boy."

"Why not?" Bella replies, "I'm not as easily scared."

"Oh stop being a drama queen, Harry." Hermione just says and walks over to the twins to untie the ties the muggle way, while Harry looks at her surprised.

While Ron chuckles Harry just grumbles "I'm not a drama queen."

The twins just look from Harry towards Bellatrix, towards Snape and back to Bellatrix before they spot Draco who is currently standing very close to Harry. "Okay," They say together "We're clearly having a nightmare."

"Sorry to disappoint." Harry grins a little again, "But this isn't a dream."

"Yeah right." Fred says grinning.

"And next you're trying to tell us that you're Snape's son." George adds.

"Or maybe you're Draco's brother?" Fred muses.

"Only half-brother if Snape is the father." George corrects his twin.

"Wait, didn't Bella mention something abut her godson's birthday party?" Fred suddenly remembers what Bella had mentioned while holding them as hostages.

"Right, makes sense when Narcissa was a bad little witch." George grins.

"And the dark Lord is what?" Fred muses, "Maybe the godfather?"

"She is my godmother it seems but Snape isn't my father, he's my half-brother. Voldemort is my father and Draco, well he's a Veela and I'm his mate oh and Rabastan over there is still battling Siri for godfather position since he was supposed to be my godfather but I still like Siri best." Harry tries to explain.

"Weirdest dream ever." George says after listening to Harry.

"Agreed." Fred replies. "Time to wake up." Both twins pinch the other and then look around confused before trying again and again and again.

"I could crucio you?" Bella suddenly offers cheerfully.

"NO!" Harry and the twins scream at the same time that Ron says, "Go for it."

"Ronald." Hermione says. "They are your brothers."

"That pranked me all my life." Ron reminds her. "A little payback is way overdue."

"What now?" Bella asks.

"Don't hurt them." Harry orders.

"This is for real?" Fred asks eyeing the witch cautiously.

"How on earth could we miss all that?" George asks.

"And does that mean we get out of this alive?" Fred questions.

"You will as long as you give me n unbreakable vow to keep quiet about all of this." Voldemort replies, already sitting in a comforter making nearly everyone wonder when on earth he went there during the turmoil. "Or else I'm sure my son will give Bella a very hard time for getting you in danger."

"Your son?" Both mumble before Fred looks at Harry asking. "Who did you say was your dad?"

"Voldemort." Harry replies. "I'm still having a hard time believing it though."

"Finally something we can actually believe." They say together again.

"I think there are still a lot of presents my son has yet to open." Voldemort says sounding bored. "And you crashing this party distracted us enough I'd say."

"Crashing?" They ask, "We were kidnapped and dragged here." The man glares at them until they both say, "We'll just zip it."

"Wow there is something in your head after all." The dark Lord says before he looks at Harry. "This mansion is on your name, seeing as it's your birthday and we're all fugitives anyway." After that he points towards a table and adds, "And the two small packages are from me too, though none of them cost all that much, they are more symbolic."

"My present is here." Bella excitedly says, holding out a flat package that looks like only some papers could possibly be inside. "This and the quidditch pitch I had organized for you in the garden."

"My gift is over there." Rabastan points towards a corner with one huge present.

"Mine is here." Sirius replies, "We both already know it'll be your favorite, don't we?"

"I don't know." Draco says handing Harry a small present, "A pitch is hard to beat."

"We didn't know." The twins say disappointed. "We got you something but that's at home."

"You are part of Bella's present, so you don't need anything." Harry replies smiling. While the rest in the room that hasn't given him anything pile their gifts on the table where Voldemort's ones are already resting, since Harry's arms are getting a little full, already holding Hermione's and Ron's since they arrived.

Harry puts everything on a table and opens first Hermione's and then Ron's, getting a new book on defense from his female friend and a simple training snitch from Ron. He thanks them both right after opening his gifts before taking the one from Sirius and giving him a hug as a thanks for the new broom and tells him that he doesn't have to get him something that expensive. During this time Hermione already starts to explain the twins some more about the circumstances of the whole thing, at least what little she knows, including what Dumbledore tried on Remus. Next comes yet another book, this one on dark creatures and how to avoid and defend against them, from Remus. After that there are only gifts from his new family and friends left and after considering it for just a split second he takes the small package from Draco and finds a long chain with a medallion on it. On the medallion is a chimera. Harry smiles at the medallion and opens it and to his surprise finds a picture of himself and his two best friends during their first year in school in it. He smiles even more and gives Draco a hug and a little kiss on his cheek and whispers, "Thanks, I love it."

"I thought you would. Probably more then with me in there." Draco whispers back during the embrace.

Harry hears the sadness in his voice and kisses his cheek before whispering, "I would have liked that too. But I'm very happy that you think of what I'd like before you do what you'd like. And I very much appreciate your thoughtfulness and promise that the medallion itself shall always remind me of you."

After that Harry takes the gift from his brother, certain that it's a potions book and surprised to find a book on the dark arts. He looks at the older man surprised and he just says, "I think your father already pointed out that it is the intention that counts when he told you why he usually kills with the Avada Kedavra rather than one of the countless other options." Harry nods and thanks the man also with a short hug, actually getting interested in reading the book. After that he opens the gifts from his father that are on the table and finds his own wand in a box that has the word trust written on it and in another that has the word family written on it is a book with pictures of his parents and Sev during different times of their lives, including one of all three of them while his mother is highly pregnant. Harry smiles and gives his father a short hug before asking, which gift was Bella's idea?"

"The book." Voldemort replies. "But she hardly had any pictures of Snape and only very few of Eileen and me."

Harry walks over to his godmother and gives her a hug as well saying, "Thanks for the thought. I really love it."

"I'm glad you like it." She says before looking to Sirius, "I got a hug even before he opened the one from me."

Sirius just rolls his eyes and says, "I got one when he saw me before we came and in case you didn't notice, he's opening the presents in order of who he likes better and mine is opened while yours still isn't."

"That's not entirely true." Harry says, "There are a lot I'd have to open at the same time to make that one work. I do still like you better than her but I'm starting to like her and you had a head start and now stop bickering you , why can't I just have three godparents?"

"You do." Rabastan insists, "Since I doubt either of us three will ever stop caring about you or step down even if you'd beg us to. But we will try to fight for the spot as your favorite and spoil you rotten to get that so get used to it. Bella and I would probably be rivals for that even if Sirius wouldn't be a third wheel."

"Who are you calling a third Wheel?" Sirius grumbles with a glare.

After that Harry takes the gift Bella got him and upon opening it and reading over the papers he finds inside he grins and says "Great, thanks Bella." After that he holds out the papers to the twins and one of them does take them after looking at him confused for a moment before they both start to read it.

While they read the paper Harry opens the huge present in the corner that is from Rabastan only to find ten brooms of the same kind Sirius got him. "You do realize that he can only fly one?" Sirius asks, still grinning.

Harry just ignores Sirius and gives Rabastan a hug too and thanks him while the twins shout, "You're bloody kidding us!"

"No." Harry says, "I want to see that joke shop, so I wished for a shop for the two of you and these," Harry adds taking first one broom and throws it towards Ron. "Are for you too and the rest goes to others, like the team and such." After that Harry throws both Fred and George a broom. "You want one Hermione?"

"No thanks." Hermione replies with a blush. "I can hardly stay safe on a simple school broom. I'd rather not risk my neck on one of those."

"A school broom is anything but simple." Harry points out. "These are way better and easier to handle. I can help you learn it."

"How about you give me your old firebold instead?" Hermione asks, "That one is at least a little safer and since you have another one from Siri I guess the emotional value isn't quiet as high due to that anymore."

"Good idea Hermione." Harry grins before throwing one to Malfoy adding, "No fun flying against you if you can't be a challenge."

"How stupid are you?" Ron whines. "He's filthy rich and can buy his own and he's the enemy!"

"And I outflew him when he had a better broom than me." Harry reminds him. "I don't want to be bored up there. And anyway, he doesn't have the money, his father has and that guy won't be around him for the moment, so Draco can't pester him for one."

"Why not?" Ron asks. "Malfoy always goes running to his daddy dearest."

"He's being punished for trying to kill Harry." Draco says carelessly. "He'll probably stay away in France or so and is not allowed back, unless they decide to kill him."

"I'm sorry Draco." Hermione says, trying to be sympathetic since Harry seems to like the blond, "I bet you're going to miss him."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever visit him where he is." Draco tells her calmly. "I'm glad to be rid of him and actually would advice for that killing option."

Hermione frowns but doesn't say anything more until Severus says, "Harry, now that you are clearly allowed to communicate with your trustworthy friends, would you care to explain to us how you managed to contact Hermione before you were allowed? Just so we can ensure that you stay safe here."

Harry looks at Hermione who just shrugs and says, "Not like they can stop you, even if they wanted to."

"True." Harry says and then adds, "Never underestimate an elf. Dobby."

The elf shows up with a nearly soundless crack and says, "Master Harry Potter Sir called for Dobby? Oh my little Master Draco! How Dobby missed his little Master Draco, is little Master Draco doing okay all alone with bad Master Malfoy? Dobby is so sorry for having left poor little Master Draco alone, bad Dobby, bad bad Dobby."

"Stop it." Harry says, "I got you freed, so I'm to blame and I'll watch out for Draco now, so Lucius can't hurt him."

"And I told you a million times," Draco whines fighting a blush, "Don't call me little! Nothing about me is little!"

Nearly everyone laughs at Draco's whine. Only Severus and the dark Lord are frowning towards Dobby and it's the dark Lord that asks. "So the elf is not bound to you Harry?"

"No." Harry says, "He's a free elf."

"That is dangerous." Voldemort says with a sigh. "He could betray you much easier this way."

"He wouldn't." Harry says before Dobby can start to swear it.

Sadly it doesn't stop Dobby from showing his gratitude for the trust Harry shows in him, but before he can get any further then the first Syllable of Master, Voldemort speaks again. "I'm sure he would never intentionally do so but what if he's tricked? Dumbledore isn't a fool, he might try to get something out of him by twisting things around until Dobby truly thinks to protect you by telling that old fool all your secrets. It's much safer to bind him to you and that way he'll be much healthier too."

"Healthier?" Hermione asks, "What do you mean healthier, Dobby likes being a free elf. There should be no need to force him to be bound to anyone."

"Dobby."Voldemort says addressing the small elf. "I guess Miss Granger will be more likely to believe it when you tell her what I mean."

"Dobby will die younger than bound elves do" Dobby says, "Elves can do things wizards can't but elves will need wizards magic to slow our own aging a little. Bound elves life three times longer than free elves and Dobby sad that Winky will die younger because no wizard would take disgraced elf but Dobby rather life short but happy than be bad Master Malfoy's elf for long."

"But it would be possible to bind you two to someone?" Harry questions.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, in theory it is." Dobby replies. "But who would take bad elves? We've been too bad to keep, who would want elves that been naughty?"

Harry goes down to the little elf and says, "Dobby. I can think of a few that would. I'm sure that even after everything Hermione did to free elves last year she'd never have done it if she knew that you'd die younger. She was just upset that Winky had been treated so harshly. And you know that I care about you, as well that already makes two people that would take you in and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would also be glad for any help around the house she could get or maybe Severus or Remus, neither has an elf as far as I know. So you see you even get to choose."

"Would Master Harry Potter Sir really take Dobby as Masters elf?" Dobby asks surprised.

"Of course, Dobby." Harry tells him. "And I promise I'd never hurt you the way Lucius Malfoy did."

"Oh Dobby would never dare to think that Master Harry Potter Sir could be as vile as that man." Dobby says, "Dobby is happy that Master Harry Potter Sir would want Dobby. It's be an honour to Dobby to be chosen by Master Harry Potter Sir."

"I guess then it's settled." Harry says, looking at Hermione and Ron, "But what are we doing about Winky?"

Ron and Hermione are looking at each other before Ron looks towards the twins. "Mom would love to have one." Fred replies.

"But she's not here to bind her," George says, "And to be frank, she's likely to believe whatever Dumbledore says."

"Meaning she might betray even Harry." Fred says with a sigh.

"Of course not with bad intentions." Gorge insists,

"But she would believe Dumbledore whatever he says" Fred adds sadly.

"And he'd have an easy time to get her to tell her what he wants to hear." George sounds just as sad.

"He'd just have to tell her that Harry is in danger if he doesn't know." Fred states.

"Then Hermione should bind Winky to her." Ron says, "And maybe, she can borrow her to us on occasion."

"Only if Winky is agreeable to it." Hermione insists, "If she'd rather stay close to Dobby then Harry should bind both to him."

"Dobby will go and ask Winky." The happy elf says and is gone in a second.

"Happy now?" Harry asks his father.

"Better." Voldemort says, "But why did you choose a free elf in the first place? You must have known that he could betray you."

"Dobby really wouldn't" Harry says, "And I didn't have another choice. I had no idea how else to get the letter to her since Hedwig never showed up at Snape's, probably not getting through the wards. I hardly could use an elf bound to anyone else that would have been even more dangerous and Winky is too unstable, since she hates being a free elf she'd been even easier for Dumbledore to manipulate."

"I agree." Hermione says, "Dobby would die for Harry. He's more loyal to him then he was to Malfoy, the older one I mean, and that was even before he was freed."

A little later both Dobby and Winky are there and Winky says that she doesn't care who, if just one of them is kind enough to take her in but since she is clinging to Dobby the whole time Hermione says that it might be best for her if Harry takes her but tells her multiple times that if she rather go to her it'd be fine as well or even nearly anyone else who wouldn't betray Harry. And a few moments later Harry has two house elves that are probably going to spoil him rotten with the way they already start to make a birthday cake that outshines anything he's ever eaten in his life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There you go, no snakes at the party, well no little ones anyway. But plenty of lions. Poor Fred and Gorge, nearly got crucioed by Bella thanks to Ron :P And the twins got their shop even though Cedric has gotten all that prize money and not Harry who passed it on to them. Anyway, will Lucius really stay way and what will happen next. Harry does seem to start and get along with his new family and even Fred and Gorge probably won't complain now that they got a shop from Bella's money and saw them all battle for Harry's attention and love all afternoon. But will Ron and Draco ever get along? Draco does seem to make an effort and so is Hermione even though she doesn't understand his reaction about his father yet. And will Hermione now stop her campaign to safe elves? Will those two elves come in handy some more or won't Harry need them for anything apart from delivering mail to Hermione?

But we still don't know if Voldy will let Harry return to Hogwarts even though he did finally return his wand. But he'll have to decide soon since the summer is going to end at the end of that month and Harry will have to get his stuff. And will he get it himself or will Dumbledore think him dead until he finally sees him at Hogwarts, if he even returns for classes rather then when Voldemort storms the Castle to take over. I he ever returns to the school, will Harry return in peace or in the middle of an epic battle?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks again fro the support and one person seemed not sure in a review why the twins were kidnapped and not normally invited as the rest. The explanation is that the twins didn't know anything before hand and since Ron and Hermione had known Voldemort had insisted that Snape get a vow from them to keep their mouth shut about it anyway and since they had vowed they were allowed to come. But Bella really wanted the twins there so Harry could pass on his present and be happy about seeing them happy. After all, that was his wish, seeing his friends happy. So she needed them there as part of her present. That would be hard since they would have to vow and probably not just make an unbreakable vow with her. After Voldy took her first idea when she asked for assistance she worried to have someone else steal that idea if she got someone to make them vow instead. So she couldn't warn them ahead of time and had to kidnap them which, to be honest, was more enjoyable to her then just ask and then get them to vow after a long discussion anyway.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

After his friends left the birthday party, Harry is a little worried since it leaves him alone with only the Lestranges, Severus, Voldemort and Draco. He pretends to be tired and wanting to go to his room and sleep. After being shown the way by his father and all the others, he sees that said room once again a rather big suite with two bedrooms. One being for Draco. Harry thanks his father and the Lestranges who helped decorate it and once they are gone to leave them to rest, Harry looks at Draco and then towards his own room wordlessly.

"If you don't want to be alone tonight." Draco replies, "Why don't you either ask one of your elves to combine the rooms into one big one or make your bed bigger so we can be a little more comfortable while sharing."

"Because if it's enlarged," Harry mumbles with a dark blush, "You might not cuddle up to me as much."

Draco smiles a little and moves his arms around his soulmate before whispering, "Trust me, I will be very cuddly, and I promise you that if we get a bigger bed than the last few nights, I will make damn sure that you're going to love it."

Harry does as asked and the next morning he has to agree that he most certainly loves that bed. He is however worried that it will be even harder for Draco when they return to Hogwarts and have to sleep in different dorm rooms. Hermione had mentioned that kissing would make it worse and only getting Draco pregnant would stop the danger all together. Sadly, they are only 15 years old and way too young for that. Harry is glad they didn't get far enough last night to risk it already being too late to avoid Draco being pregnant but they most certainly got the kissing down, and then some.

He doesn't really want to worry about it and even forgets it with the events that start less than a week later with Hedwig's arrival.

Voldemort had eased the wards enough to let owls through but orders Harry to order the elves to check all mail for curses. Harry doesn't want to at first, worried that either one might get hurt but after Dobby and Winky both tell him that they can do it safely and that nothing bad will happen to either of them, he agrees. Hedwig shows up one morning at the end of breakfast. Most of the people living in the small mansion already left the breakfast table but Voldemort always stays with his son until he leaves the table to make sure he has some time with him and since Harry slept in that morning and Draco had slept in even longer and is currently still in the bathroom, which tends to take ages most mornings, they are alone. The moment Hedwig lands in front of Harry, Dobby is right next to them and snips his fingers. Hedwig hoots upset at having the letter taken from her and while Harry tries to calm her the letter floats in front of Dobby for a moment before the elf explains that the letter is safe and hands it over.

Inside is a list with books the next year students need. "I thought he thinks me dead." Harry wonders, reading over the book list.

"He does." Voldemort agrees, sitting close by and is reading a book to have something to do rather than an awkward silence between short discussions. Currently the man looks still very relaxed much to Harry's surprise after the owl. "But the ministry doesn't and until you're officially pronounced dead he has to send it off. Also having your own owl unable to find you would seen as further proof of your death, since your owl is more likely to find you than any other and only very powerful wards could stop her, so he probably hoped to go to Fudge with the returned letter and tell him that he was unable to send it."

"Should I send it back to let him think that or not?" Harry questions. "After all I do want to return. I really do and I think I have to get a chance to see both sides to trust ever trust either again."

It's quiet for a moment before the older man says, "How about you keep the list and in a few day's time you will go to Diagon and buy your books, making your big comeback?" Voldemort suggests staring straight to the table with a frown and clearly not pleased with this decision. "Severus could accompany you. I happen to know that Dumbledore had insisted that he promised to protect you. It wasn't an unbreakable vow but he did promise and always pretended to be in love with Lily. That's how Dumbledore thought he could get him, pointing out that you're all that he has left of her. Due to that it isn't too far fetched that he'd help you if you'd told him the truth about the Dursleys."

"Sure, why not." Harry replies. "I'm not sure Dumbledore will believe that I told him of all people but still."

"Severus could have overheard you talking to Ron about your fear of returning or maybe a few days before you had to enter that maze he could have heard Ron and Hermione worry that you'd get hurt and you just replying the maze can't be worse than the Dursleys. Or that if you die, you won't have to go back to the Dursleys or something like that and then kept you after your next class and planned this escape from there, saying that if even Dumbledore doesn't know at first no death eater will either until it is too late for you to return to the Dursleys." Voldemort suggests still frowning and still clearly very unhappy.

"Sounds believable." Harry states, "He would have to do a lot to make me believe it but maybe we can pretend that he told me about being in love with Lily under Veritaserum and that he swore to protect me and has every intention to make me safe. That would also make his cover for Dumbledore safer since he'd believe that Severus said it under Verita, according to me anyway."

"Just make sure to talk to Severus to get the story straight with as many details as possible." Voldemort suggests and Harry is surprised to see his hands shake. "And avoid being alone with Dumbledore. You don't know what that monster is capable of and probably won't believe it if I told you but please, make sure that you are not alone with him and that he knows that Severus would always believe you and protect you. He has to know that you are not alone! And if anything happens, just tell Severus that you want to get back here and you will get back I'll make sure of that. You can come back anytime but please, be very careful around him."

The man takes a calming breath before very clearly changing the topic. "By the way, you mentioned that you were worried about your money running out before you finish school." Voldemort says, remembering that information from the day they had talked about possible presents not too long before the boy's birthday. "I doubt that possible, have Severus look into it for you and for once, trust him. Or at least try."

Harry wonders if he'll ever find out why his father seems to really fear that old coot but after a moment he just shrugs for now and mumbles, "Okay. Can I write Hermione to meet me there? And possibly Ron and the twins?"

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to do so." The dark Lord replies with a devilish grin. "Especially now that you have your owl back. Might as well pretend that it's your first letter, that way they can show others."

"Just one more thing, you said Severus can pretend that he thought it safer not to even tell Dumbledore about anything to avoid death eaters to know. How will he explain going to Diagon with me then?" Harry wonders.

"Everyone knows that you're with the Weasleys at this time of the summer and he might have been sent from the Order for added protection. Just try and return with him." Voldemort orders. "I fear the Order will try and get you to come with them. And Severus wouldn't be there the whole time to protect you from that man."

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replies with a little smile. "I think I'll manage that though."

"Good. And don't worry too much about it. As long as you don't work against him, I'm sure Severus will be able to make sure you'll return." Voldemort explains to his son, glad that he doesn't seem to plan on running during this chance to leave and hopes that Harry isn't just playing along to do just that. Before returning to read a book as he usually does while waiting for his son to be done, he decides to have as many death eaters as possible in the ally, maybe one of them can kidnap the boy should he try to ditch Severus.

Once Draco is down and done with his breakfast both boys leave to find Severus, who insisted that they spend a few hours every day to work on their potions. Since especially Harry needs the help, if he want's to give Harry a chance to pass his OWL's this year.

"You have to take me to Diagon soon." Harry tells him. "My book list came today."

"Oh right." Draco remembers, "My came as well, while I was still in my room getting ready."

"What does your father say about us going to Diagon?" Severus asks and Harry explains the plan they had and while Severus is ordering Harry to brew a fourth year potion, Draco is ordered to read a book about theory that should help him get a slight head start for the coming year. Severus managed to throw in a few snide remarks and complains about Harry's skill but actually explains the mistakes and how to do it properly and all of that while making sure their story is believable and will be the same for both of them, no matter how many details Dumbledore will ask about the next time he sees either of them.

Once the potion is done and Severus has Harry repeat every mistake and explain the mistake and how he should have made it correctly in his own words, to make sure the boy had understood his mistakes, before Severus hands his brother a book about mind magic. He orders Harry to read it before the end of the week, to make sure that he can learn Occlumency. He explains that it is crucial for Harry to be allowed back to Hogwarts, since otherwise Dumbledore can look into his mind and find out the truth.

Harry and Draco both read their respective books for the rest of the day cuddled against each other on a couch. During the weekend Severus practices Occlumency with Harry and notices that he has a hard time learning it. After the first three attempts noticing that Harry doesn't even seem to try he asks, "You read the book, didn't you?"

"I tried." Harry replies sheepishly, "But I didn't really get it."

"Strange, since Occlumency is a part of defense and you're usually rather good at it." Severus drawls bored, knowing that it's a lie. It's part of mind magic and even though this part of it is defending the mind from invasions, it's no more defensive magic as a levitation spell is. He does hope however that it will encourage the boy and mind magic stands and falls with his own mental standing towards it. If Harry believes himself to fail he will and since he didn't get the admittedly hard to understand book, he probably is certain to fail. "Let me try to explain it in a way even you'll understand. I try to get into your head and you try to either kick me out or show me only what you want. You can do that by..."

"Freeing your mind." Harry sighs, "Yeah I know. I told you I read it but how on earth am I to just stop thinking?"

"You don't." Severus says, "You free it of worry, of fear, of anything other than relaxation or whatever emotion you need to let your mind work best. It is always something positive though and really never something that hinders the mind, like worry. There are emotions and thoughts that can aid our mind to work the way we want and some that block it. Like fear. If you fear something, you're less likely to fight it. Or doubt, if you doubt your own success you can't succeed."

Harry is quiet for a moment, thinking about it and then asks, "Like having a happy thought to cast a patronus? It's way harder with a Dementor there because of the fear they cause. It stops your happy thoughts."

"In a way that is correct." Severus says, "Fear can stop you from having the right emotions for that spell, just like it can stop your mind from protecting itself. That's why it isn't possible for a child your age to master the patronus. No teen can feel that happy in the face of fear."

Harry looks blankly at his half-brother and then asks, "So you still don't know how Siri got out during the end of my third year or who cast that patronus to save Siri and me?"

"No, I don't." Severus grumbles. "I only know that Dumbledore had you locked into the hospital wing."

"We did it before that." Harry grins. "Hermione and me."

"Dumbledore said he was with you." Severus states, "So he lied?"

"Oh now. He was with us." Harry grins. "But Hermione did every course that year and since it wouldn't work in a single timetable, she got a time turner to do it. We used it to free Buckbeak and Sirius and I also cast that patronus to save myself and Siri."

"You?" Severus asks. "You're kidding. There were like a hundred Dementors. How on earth could you have done it?"

"I just knew I could and Sirius has told me that I could live with him and leave the Dursleys before Remus turned into Moony and I just had to think of that." Harry explains. "I don't think I've ever been that happy, still thinking that I could get away from them forever. Should have known it was too good to be true though."

Severus looks deeply into the boy's eyes in the hope to get the massage across, "You ARE away from them forever. You will never go back to them and most of all, you ARE safe now. I will not allow you to be thrown into danger ever again." Severus looks at the boy for a moment longer, noticing the slight blush on the younger man's face and the incredulous look like he still can't believe it but wants to believe it so badly. After a moment Severus moves a little and takes a deep breath, thinking that this was enough deep talking for a lesson about relaxing his mind enough to fight a mental attack. "You did however make a good point for mind magic. You have to believe yourself capable of doing it. The more you doubt yourself, the harder it is. You have to believe yourself able to do this or you won't learn it. But it is defensive, so you should be able to learn it quickly."

Harry nods and tries to think of something that can help him. What emotion and what memory might help him? After a moment Severus says, "Let's try again, just try to fight me different ways until we notice an effect. Anything would be good."

Harry nods and decides that if being certain to succeed helps, maybe the feeling of Adrenalin combined with the rush of victory might help. Still thinking of the Dementors that they just talked about, Harry focuses on that feeling. The feeling of happiness, of knowing that he could and most of all will defeat them all and the happy memory of being free from the Dursleys.

Harry hears his brother say "legilimens" again but this time, Harry just grins remembering his victory. There are no other memories in his mind. Nothing comes forth, just the win against the Dementors, the stag, his stag battling them back with ease. Knowing that Siri will be safe and he won't have to go back to the muggles. He really won't. For a moment Harry remembers Severus promising him safety but that memory seems to suddenly be in the other one. He just hears that promise again, standing by the lake and watching those Dementors run from his stag. The feeling of safety happiness and victory drowning all his doubt and worry that Severus will get into his head.

"Well done." Severus says, looking shocked at his brother who in turn is surprised to see any emotions on tho older man's face.

"Did you see what I saw or did I actually kick you out?" Harry asks curious. He hadn't felt his brother at all.

"Kick me out?" Severus asks, "I didn't even get in! All I saw was a blinding light that pushed me back, like there was something hard, something like. I don't really know, many sticks maybe but with the side most of them not poking and rather like you held them sideways a little with both hands to push me back but I felt them end and they were multiple ones and none of them straight. And some really were pointy."

"Antlers." Harry says grinning. "You felt the antlers of my patronus. I thought of that."

Severus grins and says, "Amazing. The first part is done rather well I must say."

"The first?" Harry asks, disheartened again. He thought he had done it and would be able to go to Hogwarts having learned another piece of tricky defensive magic in no time at all.

"You can do it well when you know what is coming but trust me, you won't always. Dumbledore can do the spell silently and wandlessly. As can your father. I will inform him of your success today and while I'm sure he will be as pleased about it as I am, we will both attack your mind without warning at random when you least expect it for the next few weeks until it becomes second nature to you to defend your mind from sudden intrusion."

"Fine." Harry grumbles.

"You did very well though." Severus points out. "I taught Draco all through last year and it took him much longer to get to the same point and he still can't always defend his mind when I attack at random. So he'll be on the same level as you for now, a little ahead since he does this for longer now but you might very well find this easier than he does and surpass him soon."

Harry smiles happily and during the rest of the weekend and the start of the next week Severus and the dark Lord attack both teen's minds a few times each day and much to Severus surprise he never sees more than a split second of a random picture that hardly helps at all before that light combined with those antlers push him out. The dark Lord, while a little more successful with Draco than Severus is, fails just as miserably at looking into the mind of that cheekily grinning son of his.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Harry will return! But why is Voldemort so worried? Why does he think it necessary that Dumbledore knows that Harry has someone that would believe him anything? Why does someone as Powerful as Voldemort really fear the esteemed Headmaster of the light and why does Dumbledore work so hard to discredit him? Does he know something that no one else does and if yes what is it? Why doesn't he just tell Harry? Why is he so sure that he won't believe him? Will Dumbledore try to get into Harry's mind? And what about a defense teacher? This is going to be their fifth year! And what about Gringotts? Will anything happen there? Voldemort seems to believe that Harry should have plenty of founds from the Potters! So many questions, and only 7 more chapters to go!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the support and for those that hadn't noticed it, I wrote a little side story for this one named Secret Present which is about Bella kidnapping the twins for the birthday party. There are some details in it that didn't come up in the chapter about the party so you might like reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

At the end of August they finally plan their trip to Diagon more detailed and Harry writes a letter to Ron and Hermione each. Stating that he's sorry for disappearing and that he probably had them worried but that he just couldn't bare to go back to the Dursleys and knew that Dumbledore would have sent him back like every year so far. He also wrote that he would go to Diagon and what day and time and that he hoped that they could see each other in front of Gringotts around that time. By this time Draco seems to be a little miffed that Harry is better at Occlumency than him, especially since he learns it for longer then Harry but he is also proud of his soulmate and happy for him to be so successful and that his father clearly has a reason to show how proud he is of his only son.

Because he's going to see his friends in public, after some thought him dead, Harry is very worried. Even more when they leave about two hours earlier and Severus together with Harry apparate right into the lobby of the bank where a small area in a corner is left open to it while the rest is warded against it. Severus guides him to a Goblin and says, "Mister Potter and I want to speak to a goblin on account of Mister Potter's vault and if possible about the will of his parents."

The goblin eyes him and Harry skeptically for a moment which Harry uses to say, "Hello, Mister Griphook. Nice to see you again."

The goblin raises an eyebrow in surprise but sounds still grumpy when he says, "Follow me."

He leads Harry and Severus into an office room with a desk and little else in the back of the bank and orders them to wait while he get's another goblin, who walks into the room holding a huge pile of papers a little later. He places the papers on the desk in the room and sounds bored when he says, "I heard you wish to speak about Mister Potter's vaults as well as his parents will."

"That is correct." Severus says and wishes that Lucius could be there in his place but he doesn't trust the blond, even though he knows much more about finances and how to deal with goblins than he does.

The goblin places the pile of papers onto the desk and looks towards them. The goblin is about to open his mouth when Harry just smiles at him and says, "Nice to meet you by the way. I'm Harry Potter."

The goblin looks at the young wizard in surprise and raises an eyebrow before drawling, "I know."

"What's your name, Sir?" Harry asks, still sounding friendly and wonders if Severus has a bit of goblin blood. He might not have their small statue as Professor Flitwick but he definitely has their facial expressions and tone of voice down to perfection.

"I'm Nagnok and most of your Vaults, Mister Potter, are currently in the area under my control and thus I was entrusted with overseeing your vault's regular activities." the Goblin replies.

"Regular activities? And like in more than one?" Harry asks. "Would you mind telling me about what regular activities you are talking, Sir?"

"The monthly payment to your muggle relatives for taking care that is transitioned to a muggle bank account and the payment of the school fee for starters." The goblin replies, "It does also include a rather high monthly payment to Albus Dumbledore, as well as one to his order to support the war efforts."

"Who ordered that last two ones?" Harry asks frowning.

"Your magical guardian." Nagnok replies, looking rather disinterested. "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry looks towards the goblin for a moment and then asks, "You mean Dumbledore ordered himself to get that money?"

"Yes." Nagnok replies.

"Can I get that money back?" Harry asks. "I don't know if you'd consider it stealing from Dumbledore if I want it back, Mister Nagnok, but I consider it stealing that he took from my money to begin with, since as a guardian I'd think that he'd have to act in my interest and not his own."

Nagnok looks at him for a moment and then says, "Since you are over the age of 14, which is the age of maturity in goblin law, you can file a complaint about your guardian using your money for his own benefit rather than yours and if the head goblin of Gringotts agrees and in this particular case it is pretty clear that it is the case, you will get as much back as possible."

"What do you mean, as much as possible?" Harry questions.

"How often would you think some wizard takes another's money just to store it in his own vault?" Nagnok asks mockingly, "He most likely spend most of that money already if necessary his vault ill be drained completely and everything earned that goes to that vault or those vaults will go to yours until the dept is payed."

"Then I'd like to file that complaint right away and stop those transitions from continuing, the same goes for the ones to the Dursleys." Harry replies, "How are my chances of getting that back?"

"Little to none, since it was to be used for you and unless there is a way to prove that it wasn't, you won't get anything." Nagnok replies.

"Would my memories be sufficient to show that they barely fed me and only gave me my cousins used clothing? I also was worked like a house elf." Harry says.

"That would most certainly make such a complaint possible." Nagnok says, raising an eyebrow. "It would still be hard to get the money back, since it was moved to the muggle world and we will be hindered in returning it by their laws but we do have wizards trained for such cases working for us and if you can truly prove that what little you got was worked for with an overly high amount of household chores, we will see that everything that was taken will be returned. We are however rather strict and probably will only return a small portion, depending on how much you exaggerate."

"Fair enough. They did pay for some things and I did get a little bit of food after all. But I doubt even half of that money they got was used on me." Harry states before looking towards Severus. "How do I get those memories out anyway?"

"I'll help you. Just think of what you want them to get and nod when you are done." Severus orders and already takes out an empty vial from his robe. After that he moves his wand to Harry's temple and says 'start'."

Harry closes his eyes and tries to think of as many incidents he was worked and made sure to include hearing a discussion between them and Marge that proves that they considered one of those memory days an easy day for the boy, because he had been sick. He included living in the cupboard until his letter arrived and the broken toys he had to take from the trash to have any, as well as the clothing he 'owned' and how his aunt had dyed some that he was supposed to wear as school uniform shortly before the letter came. The second hand books are included, as well as the glasses he got from a social service that was supposed to be for poor people and would be for free. He also showed what Dudley got for Christmas compared to Vernon's used socks that he himself got. Harry added every Christmas and Birthday of his to include what little he did get, in the hope that they would be more fair to him when they noticed that he doesn't try to hide what they did get for him. He does however exclude the beatings, since he doubts they have anything to do with how much money he might get back.

Once he is done, he nods and Severus removes the wand from his brother's temple and it has a lot of silver swirling around the tip that is then placed into the vial that the Goblin enlarges to make it fit. After that the Goblin places some parchment in front of him and tells him to sign it if he wants to file the complaint. Harry reads it over while Severus is reading over his shoulder. Once done and Severus nods his agreement, Harry signs it and hands it back to the Goblin before he asks, "Any more money that I should know about, Mister Nagnok?"

"Dumbledore made two more regular contributions but since you filed a complaint about him they will stop and be looked into automatically. The head Goblin will inform you of the outcome." Nagnok replies, looking towards the high stack of papers on the desk, "Apart from those there are rather a lot of regular transitions that were started by the individual owner of different vaults that you inherited, Mister Potter."

"Please don't tell me those are all about my vaults." Harry whines.

"You'd rather have me lie to you?" Nagnok drawls.

Harry sighs and Severus replies, "I think it would be best to send Mister Potter a report including how much he owns in total and all the transitions, no matter from what vault the money is taken from for the start."

Harry whines a little when he hears 'for the start', knowing that more is to come. "How many people did leave their money to me?"

"About three dozen. Most of those had no heir and died between the moment of the dark Lord's fall and now. Most left it to thank you for saving them or because they worried about you being an orphan since that day. There are also some that only left you a part of their money, since they did have an heir but still wanted to show their support for their savior."

"Are there any note worthy items in any of the vaults?" Severus questions.

"I have a list of all of those here." Nagnok replies and pulls out one of the papers and Harry wonders how he knows which one in that huge pile is the right one when the Goblin hands the parchment over. Harry reads through it with Severus looking over his shoulder again.

Severus looks up rather quickly and says, "I mean all note worthy items, not only those that are made by goblins."

Only then does Harry notice that those really are all made by goblins and looks up for a moment while the Goblin glares at Severus and informs him that to them there is nothing else note worthy and that they are that for unable to know what they might find note worthy but will add a list of all items to the report they already asked for. Harry studies the list for a moment longer, wondering why they would think a shield note worthy and sees that the name of the maker of said shield is behind the item followed by another name. "Mister Nagnok? What is the second name about?" Harry asks wondering about it.

"Who cares?" Severus grumbles.

"It is the name of the rightful owner, according to goblin law." Nagnok says, glaring at Severus for his remark.

"Rightful owner? There is a second name behind every single item, why are those in my vaults if they all belong to someone else?" Harry asks.

"Because they opened a bank for wizards and had to agree to go at least mostly by wizarding law to get permission by the ministry when they started this bank. And from wizarding law they are yours and in cases of inheritance they have to follow wizarding law, unlike the maturity part." Severus says, worrying that Harry will just hand them all over if he thinks they belong to them.

"Where is the difference?" Harry asks.

"If a goblin gifts or sells something self made like those items, they are to be returned to the maker or their heir by the time the one buying or being gifted the item dies. That way they reclaim their ancestors legacy as their own." The Goblin explains.

Harry watches the list and then asks, "So if a goblin gifts something to a goblin that is still tradition?"

"Not only tradition but law." Nagnok says.

"I assume you don't do it for wizards, since we don't do it for you?" Harry muses, "It would be dreadfully unfair otherwise."

"Of course we don't." Nagnok drawls, "Not that we would buy much off wizards and it's even more rare that a wizard would gift us anything."

"I give it back." Harry suddenly claims with a grin. "Please make sure that every item on this list is returned to the rightful owner according to goblin law, Mister Nagnok."

"What?" Severus asks, "Harry, you won't be getting anything from this."

"I know." Harry replies calmly. "But between Sirius, and the others I doubt I'll ever really need to sell those and if I have that many vaults with such items, I guess I have enough money to keep me going until I can work." Here Nagnok points out that he'll never have to work with the amount of money in his vaults. "I don't need those but I understand that they would want it. It's their legacy. It's what they have left of their ancestors. I really understand it since I know nothing about my ancestors and I'd really like to know about them. I wish I could get items like those back. Things that my ancestors might have made or to just read reports of what they have done. I know I can't but I understand their wish for it and actually think that their law makes sense. I get why wizards don't, since some might actually need the money from selling such things but if we'd all do it we wouldn't buy such things unless we know our heirs don't need the money we spend and have to resell it. So we could give it back. Either way, I want to give them their legacy."

"This is ridiculous." Severus grumbles and looks towards Nagnok. "He isn't of legal age in wizarding law. Can I veto his decision?"

"No." Nagnok replies. "We got the age past the ministry since they agreed that it be fine. Most would have their parent's supervision on what is in their vaults and can use the time between the age of 14 and whenever they start to earn or inherit money to learn how to spend it. Now if you please wait here for a moment."

Nagnok leaves and Severus starts to try and talk Harry out of it but Harry stays stubborn since he doesn't need those items, it's all just some seemingly unimportant item made of some sort of metal that has not too little magical attributes. A little latter Nagnok returns and is accompanied by yet another goblin. "I'm Gartnot, the head goblin of Gringotts. Nagnok informed me that you wish to return everything you inherited that was made by goblins after he explained why we do this?"

"That is correct, Mister Gartnot and I'm pleased to meet you." Harry says with a smile and then glares at Severus, "And quit trying to talk me out of it. I'll do it anyway."

"He also mentioned that you are insistent on this, because you know next to nothing about your own legacy and would like to learn about it?" Gartnot adds looking curious and with less of a drawl than Harry has ever heard from a goblin. Not that he sounds friendly, Harry even doubts any goblin to be able to do that but it is the closest he has ever heard a goblin to sound friendly.

"That is right." Harry says, wondering where the goblin is going with this.

"We are able to assist in that." Gartnot replies. "And since you are willing to return everything freely, we are willing to do that free of charge."

"I thank you for that but since Mister Nagnok said that I have more than enough I'm still quite willing to pay." Harry says, "I just think it is fair to return it so you don't have to do anything in return."

"You can't, Harry." Severus replies. "I heard about this and it's blood magic. They'll know all your ancestors."

Harry sighs while Gartnot and Nagnok share a look and then Gartnot says, "I'd welcome it if you could leave us, Mister Snape. We'd like to have discussion between goblins."

"We would still like to hear about the will of Mister Potters parents." Severus reminds them. "And it's Professor Snape."

"You may wait outside the door and we'll get to that afterwards." Gartnot insists, "But for now you should leave while we talk with Mister Potter alone."

"I thought it's a discussion between goblins?" Severus says with a frown, not liking to leave Harry alone with them.

"It is." Gartnot drawls with a glare that is worse than any Harry has ever seen even including those of Snape himself. "Mister Potter decided to respect the goblin law to return items made by a goblin towards their heir rather than keeping them. Due to that we'll consider him one of us."

"I'd like for Professor Snape to stay if you don't mind terribly much." Harry requests politely in the hope to end their argument. "He's currently helping me adapt to some changes in my life and I don't know if I'd be as comfortable with any of them if it hadn't been for him and I respect his advise, even if I still make my own decisions on some accounts. I'd still be more comfortable with him around."

"If that is your wish." Gartnot replies, the glare gone completely and only a slight drawl in his voice. Harry finds it rather amusing that they clearly like him so much more than his half-brother. "Mister Snape," And Harry can hardly hide his grin when Gartnot actually stresses the use of Mister rather than Professor, "is correct saying that it is blood magic we use to find out who your ancestors are and if you already know something about your heritage that you'd like to keep secret it might become known, since some wizards would be questioned to find out facts about your ancestors. However, we do occasionally do it in a way that no one will know who the person making the search is. I can actually ensure that no one will hear your name and no one will know any of your secrets. We're willing to go to any means necessary, since by abiding goblin law of your own choosing we will consider you one of our own."

Harry watches them for a moment during which Snape grumbles that the risk is too high. "I thank you Mister Gartnot." Harry replies. "And I would like you to try but should warn you that my parents somehow managed to hide my true identity from some. I also can only accept it as long you can make sure that no one, especially Professor Dumbledore, finds out who my real parents are or that I know that it's not Lily and James Potter. Who by the way knew that I'm not their real son who died before they did."

"Of course, Mister Potter. We will ensure that no one hears of this." Gartnot promises with a slight bow of his head towards Harry before he glares at Severus. "He can trust us, Mister Snape."

The way he this time not only stresses the word Mister but also the 'he' makes it clear that Severus better not think that he'd be able to trust them. They are probably less than happy that he tried to talk Harry out of returning the goblin forged items to the descendants of the ones making them. Harry watches Gartnot and Severus out glare the other for a while before he says, "I hate to interrupt the glaring contest but I would like to meet some of my friends in a moment and still like to hear my parents will, since I still do count Lily and James as my parents, after all they wanted me to be their son and gave their lives to protect me. I also still don't know how that blood magic you're doing for me works and how long that will take."

"We only need a drop of your blood, Mister Potter." Gartnot replies friendly, "We can use magic to get it pain free if you just hold out one finger for a moment."

Harry does as asked and holds out one of his fingers. Gartnot summons a vial to his hand and then touches one of his fingers to Harry's when he removes his finger there is a drop of blood on it that he moves into the vial and then bows his head a little again. "I will get onto this and send you all the information we can find as soon as possible. Nagnok will read you your parents will if that is alright with you, Mister Potter."

Harry imitates the goblins bow and says, "I'm grateful for that Mister Gartnot and thank you for your kindness." Harry is glad to receive a small smile from the dour goblin.

Gartnot leaves them with yet another small bow towards Harry and yet another glare towards Severus. Nagnok takes another parchment from the pile still on that desk and once again Harry wonders how on earth he knows which one and then starts to read the will. Harry is surprised to hear that multiple people are named as possible guardians but that neither Dumbledore nor the Dursleys are on the list. Severus however is on it. He listens to the end and isn't surprised that everything they owned goes to him and that he is just asked to aid Sirius in looking out for Remus and to do it in Sirius' place should he be unable to do so. After all Remus does have a very hard time getting a job and even harder to keep it. He hardly ever has any income and does need financial support from friends more often than the man likes.

After hearing it Harry asks, "If neither Dumbledore nor the Dursleys are named as my guardian, how comes that Dumbledore is my magical guardian and the Dursleys raised me?"

"Because we are bound to go by wizarding law in almost every aspect of our doing. That goes most of all for wizardig children that have been orphaned. After all you, Mister Potter, are not an object." Nagnok replies with a sigh. "I'm afraid that the Ministry can and did overrule their will by naming all the possible guardians unfit to raise you and named another to take their place."

"How?" Harry questions. "I get why Sirius was named unfit since they thought he had betrayed my parents to Voldemort but what about the rest?"

Harry is surprised to even see the goblin flinch at the name and hopes that the fact that he is that man's son won't change anything, "Considering Sirius Black you obviously knew the reason. Remus Lupin was named unfit since he can't take care of himself for at least one night each month due to his medical condition." Harry is glad that they refer to it as a medical condition rather than claiming him to be a creature. "Mister Snape." Harry grins, noticing that Nagnok stresses the mister the same way Gartnot did. "Was seen unfit for having been a death eater. Frank and Alice Longbottom had already been insane by the time the will was read and when someone suggested Frank's mother, it was said that with her age it would be hard enough to mind her grandson and that it wouldn't be fair to burden her further." The way the Goblin said the word burden he clearly doesn't like it when someone uses that word in that context. "The Weasleys were denied because of the high amount of own children. The ministry feared that you wouldn't get the amount of attention a special child like 'the boy who lived' deserved." Harry frowns not liking that at all. "Your godmother Minerva McGonagall was,"

"My what who?" Harry stumbles shocked. "Professor McGonagall is my godmother?"

"Yes." Nagnok says with a raised eyebrow. "She was however denied guardianship of you due to her advanced age, even though she denied that it would be too troublesome to raise you and that she'd gladly take you."

"She was denied due to her age." Harry muses grumpily. "And Dumbledore was named my magical guardian?"

"A wizard made that decision," Nagnok states, "We goblins gave up on understanding their logic a long, long, loooong time ago."

"That actually makes sense." Harry replies with a sigh and Severus is surprised to see both of them grinning a little towards the other. "Just out of curiosity though, did they at least try to explain their logic?

"Some nonsense about his magical strength that would make up for youth and him only having to oversee it since your blood relatives would be there for you or some such nonsense." Nagnok replies. "The last possible guardian, Andromeda Tonks, was claimed to be too closely tied to known death eaters since her sister is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I guess Dumbledore influenced those decisions." Harry sighs.

"I'm assume you might be correct." Nagnok says, "You were already placed with those muggles by that time. By his decision alone I might add."

With a sigh Harry says, "At least it seems that I don't have to return to those people again."

"And I'm sure you won't have to worry about your money. You are one of us now." Nagnok says, "We will do everything within your power to return everything the muggles got from you."

"I thank you for that." Harry replies, "But please do still consider what little they gave me. I'd like it to stay fair."

"As you wish." Nagnok replies with a little bow, "But we will still consider you one of us, which won't be to your disadvantage and make us more thorough."

"I thank you for that." Harry replies. "But I really need to see my friends now. I'm already running a little late and they will worry."

"Don't you need any money from your vault?" Nagnok asks.

"No I was given some from my real father." Harry replies, "He said it's because he's supposed to buy what I need for schooling, now that I know who he is but I think he's rather trying to prove that he's not the man Dumbledore portrait him to be. I don't fully trust him yet though."

"If you'd like some more than what he gave you." Nagnok says, "I'm willing to get you however much you'd like and bring it to where you wish to meet me for it."

"That is a very kind offer and I think I'll accept. I might be able to buy my friends some small things that way." Harry replies. "But since I still don't know how much I have in total, I'll trust you Mister Nagnok to judge how much I can reasonably spend on my enjoyment for today."

"I thank you for your trust." Nagnok speaks, "Where would you like to meet me?"

"I'm meeting them just outside the bank and will wait there for you." Harry replies, "I see no need to cause you anymore trouble than that."

"It's no trouble at all, Mister Potter." Nagnok states, smiling a little. "I will be outside in a moment." After that Nagnok leads him back towards the lobby before excusing himself and going towards the vaults.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Dumbledore stole from him and right after finding out about that Harry is going to meet his friends and this time, the order probably knows about that meeting. Will there be others from the order? Will they try to take him back with them? Will Dumbledore show his face too? Will Harry and Severus manage to get Harry back to his father? And how will the press react to the sudden return of the Savior after his long absence? Will they be glad that he's back or angry that he had them worried for possibly selfish reasons as eloping with a lover? And how will the goblins react when they see that Harry is the son of the most feared dark Lord ever and is in touch with said man? Will they still trust him or will his secret come out? Was it right to listen to them or should he have listened to Snape's warning? And what will his father have to say about taking that risk? And how will Draco feel after being separated from Harry for the day? They most certainly have gotten closer and according to Hermione separation after that would be worse! Will Harry ever be truly together with him and tell him that he loves only him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the support and I'm glad that there are so many that still follow my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Harry walks outside with Severus after his business with the goblins is finished and is hardly out of the door when Hermione and Ron run towards him and give him a hug. Harry grins and greets them before they start to talk and ask where he's been like they hadn't seen him. While answering all that drivel chatter and explaining to them how Severus had overheard them talking and supposedly acted to protect him, he looks around and sees not only Ron's mother but two more redheads he hadn't seen yet. He assumes they are Bill and Charlie but can't be sure about anything right now. Moody is also not far from them by a shop and not directly looking at them. Harry notices another witch he hadn't seen before not too far away and sees her looking around all the time without going anywhere. She might just be waiting for someone but she is occasionally looking towards Moody who is giving a tiny shake whenever he sees it and she resumes looking around, making it clear that she's part of the order too.

They are still standing there and talking when Nagnok comes out and says, "Mister Potter. I got your coins." He hands over a bag and Harry is about to move them into his own but as soon as Nagnok notices what he's about to do he adds, "You may keep the bag as a gift. I made it myself and it's something only a goblin can make. No wizard will be able to steal from it and no matter how many coins you put in, there will always be space for more." Harry hears one of the redheads inhale and assumes that he has heard about it, meaning that it's probably Bill who is working for the bank. "Do you have a problem, Mister Weasley?" Nagnok drawls glowering towards the redhead.

"No of course not, Nagnok." Bill says.

"I thank you for your gift." Harry quickly says to stop them from possibly starting a fight. "I will treasure it and respect your gift and and never forget the honor you and Mister Gartnot granted me, most of all not the reasons for this honor." Harry smiles a little, hoping that the goblin understands that Harry intends to write a will soon that states that the item will be passed on according to goblin law after his death.

Nagnok returns the smile and says, "I'm sure my son will thank you for it." Making it obvious to Harry that he understood. "I will need to return to my post and ensure that you will get everything you asked for as soon as possible, Mister Potter." After that Nagnok bows a little with the head and wishes Harry a productive day.

Harry does retuns the wish, as well as the little bow, before he turns back to his friends who stare at him. "What?" Harry asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Bill says, "But he just treated you like a goblin."

"Oh, I know." Harry says grinning. "He and the head goblin of Gringotts said that they see me as one of theirs. We got along rather well while I checked my vaults. Severus advised me since I voiced some worries that I might not have enough to keep me through my school years and whatever I might need during training. I'm not sure when I'll earn enough to actually support myself."

"Got along rather well would be the understatement of the year." Severus drawls. "They all but adopted you."

Harry just grins and says, "Either way, I got plenty of money to burn, so who want's to go shopping?"

Everyone is in on that, even though Molly cations them to buy their school supplies first and save some money. Harry just smiles and assures her that he'll be fine since Nagnok and Gartnot will ensure that he is okay, financially anyway. They still decide to get their school shopping out of the way and Ron is nearly sad that he can't talk Harry into buying him the new broom, since the one Harry gave him is still at Harry's place. Voldemort had insisted on it to make sure that no one wonders where it came from. Harry promised to return it to him at Hogwarts and just gift him with it again there. The same goes for the ones for Fred and George and the Firebolt for Hermione.

Once it is getting late Moody steps closer and says, "It's time, we should get Potter to safety again."

"Guess that means goodbye." Harry says looking towards Hermione and Ron. "I'll go back with Snape, so Moody doesn't have to worry anymore."

"I meant the Headquarter." Moody grumbles. "We have order to return you there."

"Order by whom?" Harry asks.

"By Professor Dumbledore, of course." Moody replies.

"In that case I'm afraid I have to decline." Harry says angered. "I refuse to do as he pleases. Not only because I fear he would send me back to the Dursleys, seemingly not caring what they do but also because of what Nagnok told me."

"And what did that lying goblin tell you?" Moody asks grumpily.

"He wasn't lying." Harry hisses angrily. "He told me that Dumbledore is my magical guardian and as such had control over my vaults until I was 14. He moved money from my vaults regularly towards his own. He paid himself from my money. He used my money to support his war efforts. He took my money without asking. I don't care what you or some ministry says. I refuse to let that man steal from me and send me to abusive relatives anymore. I'm sick of being starved and used like a house elf. I'm sick of being hit and screamed at. I'm sick of being called freak and having to play Harry hunting until I black out from the pain. I WILL NOT RETURN!" this time Harry actually allows his anger to rise enough to cause the earth to shake a little and only tries to calm himself when he hears some of the other wizards and witches scream in fear. He takes a deep breath and tries to look at Moody more calmly before he says loud enough that those around him hear. After all, the shaking most certainly got their attention, "I will go with Severus unless you want to kidnap me. At least Severus doesn't tolerate it that those muggles abused me like probably most of you did. Which reminds me, did you know it too?" Harry asks looking towards Moody. "I know Molly must have at least assumed some of it since her son's saw the room I was looked up in and she kept sending me food during the summer clearly assuming that those Muggles didn't bother to feed me. After all feeding a worthless freak like me is just wasting money."

Moody notice the whispers around him and the way the people stare at him and then whispers to avoid being overheard. "He did it because of the blood wards. You are safest there."

"I'm not safe when they beat me half to death." Harry shouts at him. "I'm not safe when I faint from hunger or pain and most of the time BOTH! I'm not bloody safe there. And apart from that. What about the money?"

"We are fighting a war." Moody says. "He probably needed some urgently for some reason."

"Voldemort hasn't been seen since I was a year old, so what on earth is so bloody urgent that he takes money from my vault regularly without even bloody asking?" Harry shouts at him. "Albus Dumbledore didn't even bother to ask! He moved money from MY vault to his own without stating a reason AND took money for war efforts ON TOP of that. What was the first for? Did he need to be paid to be my magical guardian? My parents will stated that Severus be one of the people to look after me or even McGonagall but so far Severus was the only one to really care that I was hurt, beaten, starved and locked up every bloody summer! That I didn't even bloody know my name until I was called upon in that bloody muggle primary school because the only name I knew was FREAK! I'm not going anywhere Dumbledore wants me to go! I'll go back with Severus, because he's the only one that ever helped me and only after hearing me telling Ron and Hermione that I'm not afraid of that stupid task because if I die I'd at least be safe from my aunt and uncle. The rest of you saw my bruises when I was picked up from there. You saw how skinny I got every summer and yet none of you cared enough to help me!"

Harry inwardly nearly laughs at the way Moody looks around at the wizards and witches that gossip and watch everything going on. "I really think it's better to leave Potter with me for now." Severus drawls. "I doubt that it be good for anyone if he'd be forced to see Dumbledore after finding out about the money today. You better let him calm unless you want another earthquake. I personally blame the emotional abuse for his sometimes short tamper and he'll need time to learn how to control it."

After that he just takes Harry's arm and apparates him back to their new home where he says, "You do realize that you'll be on the front page tomorrow?"

"I know." Harry replies calmly. "I didn't mean to make such a big spectacle when I planned to use the abuse to get them to let me return with you but after what Nagnok told me, I want to see Dumblebore get in trouble. I'm sure the fact that he tried to tell the ministry that I was killed by Voldemort or in an attempt to return him won't make them help him all that much now. I do hope that he'll get into big trouble now."

"I even see a chance for the guardianship to be moved to someone else." Severus replies.

"I hope it will be moved to you or maybe someone else that is okay." Harry says, "But currently it'd be easiest with you, since you now about me being the dark Lord's son." With another sigh he asks, "Can you tell him what happened so I can go and find Draco? I haven't seen him all day for the first time this summer and worry that he might already need me more than at the start of this summer."

"I hope you two don't do anything that will be a cause for worry." Severus questions, looking worried already.

"Don't worry, I might want to become an uncle but I'm not gonna make you one just yet." Harry replies cheekily, "And you know I would never do anything that might cause you to worry." After that he just leaves, knowing that his brother probably does worry but actually enjoying that he has a brother to do so too much to really mind and just looks for Draco. He finds him in their room lying on the bed the shared since they moved to this mansion. Draco seems to be sleeping but shortly after Harry quietly walks into the room Draco mumbles. "I'm glad you are back okay. I was worried they wouldn't let you come back to me."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Harry reassures the blond and sits down on the bed and moves his hand through his hair. "I made sure they had no choice but to let me go unless they want to be in big trouble."

"How did you do that?" Draco questions.

"You'll be able to read that in the Prophet tomorrow." Harry replies with a grin. "For now let's just enjoy to be together again." After that Harry leans down and gives him a little kiss. And no matter how curious Draco is, the fact that he gets to kiss Harry sufficiently distracts him from asking anything. The only worry still on his mind is if Harry is only this clingy because he's lonely being with so many Slytherins and non of his friends. Is he just a step in because Cho doesn't want him? He hopes not. He really hopes that Harry cares for him as much as he himself cares for Harry but doesn't dare to believe it yet.

Still both enjoy the rest of the day and the next morning everyone is waiting at the breakfast table for the Daily Prophet, to see what they wrote about Harry's little show in Diagon Alley. As son as it arrives Draco reads the Prophet out loud, since he managed to get his hands on it first.

 **'Dumbledore: kind old man or sadistic thief?**  
Yesterday afternoon many people, this reporter included, were glad to see the 'boy who lives' shopping with his friends for the coming year at Hogwarts. We all have worried for the boy, since he went missing during the last task of the triwizard tournament. The worry only increased when Professor Dumbledore claimed that He-who-must-not-be-named has returned and killed said boy. Still the wizarding community refused to lose hope and we are glad that the man's words were proven wrong and the boy seemed to be in perfect health and happy while shopping with his friends. Towards the end however this reporter and everyone else in that Alley was shocked to feel the earth tremble along with the anger of the 'boy who lives'. Observers present will be able to confirm that the boy quickly seemed to notice it and obviously had a hard time controlling his tamper but the poor boy made an effort as soon as he noticed it getting out of control.  
The reason for his anger was quickly clear to everyone present, myself only being one of those. Former Auror and known supporter of Professor Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, was trying to take the boy somewhere the headmaster of Hogwarts wanted him to go. I was surprised to see the fear this seemed to cause the poor boy. Why, I wondered, was the golden boy of Gryffindor refusing to join his friends and protectors? He answered it quickly by accusing many of the people surrounding him, Moody included, that they had all known that the muggles he lived with had abused him. The 'boy who lived' went further and said that he was starved, beaten and called freak to the point of not even knowing his own name during a vast amount of his childhood. The poor boy seemed to be close to tears of sadness as well a anger, when he claimed to have been treated like a house elf and that he fled from that situation with the help of his potions Professor, Severus Snape. A former death eater that had spied on the dark Lord for the light.  
I wondered why the man did that? It turns out that the man that the child hadn't gotten along with before is the only one that actually heard his cry for help when the man heard the poor terrified boy talking about the situation with his friends. It seems the poor child had told his friends that he wasn't afraid of the tasks because if he died, he at least wouldn't have to return to his relatives. How despaired must the boy be to think death preferable to returning home? How afraid must he be of going back to his relatives, that Dumbledore has always said were loving and doting towards the 'boy who lived'? How can the headmaster of Hogwarts justify such treatment of any child, never mind the one that saved us all from the dark Lord's reign of terror?  
Moody tried to excuse Professor Dumbledore's actions by claiming that those muggle's home was the only place the boy would be safe. He did not however deny the accusations that those muggles abused the boy! He didn't even seem surprised about the accusation and really seemed to have known about it for at least some time! But from what was the boy supposed to be kept safe from now? At first some death eaters might have tried to come after him but now we are living in peace! And even at the start there must have been other options than condoning our savior to such treatment that he'd rather die than go back to it?  
All was made worse when Harry claimed that Professor Dumbledore, who had been named his magical guardian after the tragic death of James and Lily Potter, took money from the boy's vault for his own, as well as for the war effort. A war that has ended the day Harry became an orphan! For what purposes the boy asked those around him and could get no satisfying answer. Mister Potter even said that if the money was needed, he would have given it freely being asked and seemed more outraged at the fact that no one bothered to just ask for it and that Dumbledore has just taken it than that it was taken at all. The fact that they had betrayed his trust seemed to be worse to the orphaned boy than the loss of money.  
After talking to a goblin at the bank they confirmed to me that the still young boy had been in the bank only a few hours before. He had appeared worried about his own money, never having been informed how much he even owns and never was taught how to look after his own finances. Even the goblins seemed to feel sorry for this lonely and emotionally hurt child and helped him to discover the fact that money was taken from his guardian, a man that was supposed to act in the child's best interest. They advised the boy to file a complaint and after quickly checking where the money went and what it was used for the head goblin didn't even hesitate for a second and agreed that the money will be returned as much as possible and Dumbledore's vaults will be completely emptied in the attempt. I also managed to get the goblins to tell me that the boy's relatives have been receiving money for everything the boy would need and yet, according to the memories the child had shown them, the poor boy had seen nothing of it and was treated like a financial burden as well as a waste of space and as such had to live in a cupboard for the first few years in that household.  
I tried to ask the ministry how this could happen, but couldn't get hold of anyone that could answer my question and was only promised that they will look into this and to make sure that the boy will never have to return to those vile muggles that hurt him. And I'm sure that this reporter is not the only one that will pray for the poor child and hope that he will never have to suffer so much and find a more appropriate home and that Dumbledore will be punished for that poor orphan's pain.'

Harry hardly listens after quickly noticing that it must have been Skeeter that wrote the article and is just glad that for once she seems to be on his side. He is more focused on the owl from Gringotts that arrives when Draco just started to read. He opens it as soon as Dobby passes him the letter and stares at the parchment that unrolls and looks like it might be about a mile long at least. He sighs and then reads the note that is attached to the start.

'Mister Potter,  
we are happy to inform you that every transaction your magical guardian did was found unjustified and that the money will be returned to you as soon as possible. the dept that is left after emptying all his assets within the bank is already included in the requested report that is sent with this letter.  
The money that was sent towards the Dursleys will also be reclaimed as much as possible and after checking their memories, we're attempting to get you reimbursed for the pain caused by them, meaning that their dept to you will be higher than what they received in the first place. The dept is also included in the report and we'll be working on getting the money for you as fast as possible.  
I'd also like to inform you that I'm making good progress with the secret mission you entrusted to me and Nagnok and that we hope to send you the results within the coming week. Should you have further need of our assistance, please do not hesitate to contact me personally.  
With respect.  
head goblin of Gringotts,  
Gartnot.'

Once Harry read that, he puts the note down next to his plate and looks at the much longer parchment. If this is only the start, as Severus had called it, he'd rather not see the end. With a sigh Harry tries to at least get an overview of how much money he has and maybe find out if the list of regular activities within his vault or the items list is longer to help decide what he'll read first. He knows that he probably should read the regular activities first but if the other one is much shorter, he might be inclined to look into that first.

"He offered to contact him personally?" The dark Lord sounds surprised at reading the note his son had placed close enough to do so without even having to pick it up.

"Didn't Severus mention that they consider me one of their own?" Harry asks.

"I doubted he'd believe me and even more that he'd be pleased at what you did to achieve that lucky feature." Severus says.

"That is no more luck than the fact that I own two house elves that can get trough any wards you might put up to keep me locked up, should I go against your orders." Harry points out, "I might have been honest enough, claiming to understand their law, because I feared they might notice a lie but I also wanted them to trust me enough to assist me, since that must be helpful. The goblins control the bank and with that most of the flow of coins in our world. Like house elves I thought it wise not to underestimate their value. I didn't expect them to fall for it that quickly and had assumed that I have to find some more goblin made artifact that I can buy and hand back to their rightful owner according to goblin law. However, I'm glad that I don't have to use my money for that though."

Everyone in the room stares at the boy, that is still calmly looking over the parchment, in shock. "What do you mean?" Voldemort asks, "About the elves?"

"I knew that Hermione would freak if I bound an elf to me and that there was no way she would allow Winky and Dobby to be separated, so I just had to wait for the right moment to have you worry about him being free in front of Hermione, so you could talk her into letting it happen." Harry says calmly. "Much easier this way and less troublesome than trying to explain it to her afterwards and the girl is a walking library, which is rather handy at times and which is why I'd rather not antagonist her. And now I have two elves that do my every bidding and you have how many to stop me? None I believe."

Bella is the first to get over the shock and starts to laugh maniacally before asking the dark Lord, "Punish me if you must but I have to ask you, my Lord, how does it feel to be outsmarted by your own son?"

"HOW," Draco rather asks, looking at Harry, "did you NOT get sorted into Slytherin? And where on earth did you hide that sneakiness all those years?"

Harry just shrugs and replies, "Remember the talk we had about how you acted around Hagrid and Ron before the sorting?"

"Yeah." Draco replies.

"You were sorted before me and I begged the hat not to put me into the same house." Harry replies, "It went on about 'Slytherin will help you on your path to greatness' or some such nonsense but it did as I asked and sent me to Gryffindor instead. Which is where I hid it, no one expects a Gryffindor to actually think before he acts, so I just have to always think and act quickly, so no one notices!"

"Well Bella." Voldemort says after hearing his son's explanations, "I'm not sure if I'm upset or proud."

Harry grins cheekily at his father and wonders how long he'll believe the crap of actually having planned the whole thing and not just having thought of all that, as he did. Oh well, tricking him into buying this bullshit could be seen as sneaky too and maybe this way Severus won't be getting on his nerves when he wants to do something, like giving the goblins their stuff back, in the future.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Voldemort ever find out that Harry never planed any of that the way he claimed to have? Will Draco ever be sure about Harry's feelings for him? Is Harry even sure about them? Will he stay with him or start abandon him once he's in school and might get distracted by other things? What will Dumbledore do after Harry's little show in Diagon? Will he try to play the good old man and worm his way back into Harry's good graces or consider it hopeless and get angry with the teen? Will Harry be careful enough having openly questioned the headmaster of his school?

And as a warning, the update might be a little later again tomorrow due to my work but I'll update as soon as I can!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support and reading this I'm really happy you like it. I got 100 followers, I'm so happy! Oh and one person wondered why Bíll hadn't asked about the Goblins and why they are so nice to Harry. I didn't let him do that because most in their group, him included, thought they would take Harry with them later and that he could ask him in a save location rather then out in the open. They originally wanted to get him back fast just Harry made it kind of hard wanting to go and burn some money! He is however very disappointed that he now didn't get a chance to ask since Harry didn't come home but plans to asks Nagnok.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The rest of the summer passes quickly with Harry owl ordering a new Firebolt to give to Hermione so he can keep his old one, it being the first present he got from Sirius. At least he knows that Hermione won't notice it and Ron will hopefully be too distracted with his own new one. Once the Firebold is there he sends his owl on a few trips to send all the brooms to their new owner. He is also rather happy that Rodolphus Lestrange helps him to go through the report since he seems to know most about finances in their little group. Draco also is helping a lot, already having learned a bit from his tutors on his father's orders. It seems most things are in order and just some of the regular withdrawls need to be stopped in Harry's point of view, especially those that are made for ages without having been reviewed. He is happy when he's trough but not happy when Rodolphus advises to get the goblins to send a detailed list about every vault and rather asks them to place everything into a single vault if possible. He also writes a will that mostly divides the money between people he likes and randomly divides the items apart from the bag he was given by Nagnok and adds that all his goblin made possessions should be passed on according to goblin law. Just to make sure that the goblins stay on his side.

On the morning Harry is taken to the train to go back to Hogwarts, Harry is more than a little worried. Severus clearly doesn't want to get there during the last minute rush and they are there with plenty of time. Severus helps them get their trunks into the train with ease using his magic and waits with them for some more to appear before feeling safe enough to leave them. Severus just left when Skeeter shows up seemingly out of nowhere, saying "Mister Potter, what a nice coincidence to meet you here today."

"Yeah, right." Harry grumbles. "I'm sure it's a coincidence. How about you quit the pleasantries and just get to the point, that way you get your news and I get as much time with my friends as possible."

"I just wanted to know if you are still feeling safe going back to Hogwarts?" She asks, "I did some more research and found out that some students seem to believe that you were hurt during your first year helping to protect the philosophers stone from your defense professor that wanted to steal it, you are rumored to have fought that monster in the chamber of secrets and were attacked by your murders godfather and countless of dementors in your third and had to participate the triwizard tournament last year. Don't you fear what might happen next?"

Harry forces a charming smile on his lips but unable to stop a small sigh. Hoping that he can at least use this god damn interview as much as the last, he says, "I guess I'm as safe there as anywhere else. After all I certainly never was safe with with the Dursleys and Professor Dumbledore always told me how Voldemort wants to return and kill me since my first year here. Apart from that everything you mentioned though I must say that third year wasn't quite right, Sirius Black is innocent. I told the minister that at the end of the year but who believes a 12 year old as I was at the time? It didn't matter to him that I had seen Peter Pettigrew myself and that he is an unregistered rat animagus, that actually admitted in front of me that it was him who betrayed his own friends, Lily and James Potter, out of fear. Sirius offered to take me in that night. That I could live with him instead of the Dursleys if I wished to. I've never been as happy and hopeful as for those few moments." Harry smiles a little, looking down when he continues. "Sadly Pettigrew managed to get away and Sirius and I had no proof. Only the word of three underage wizards that no one believed, even though I have no idea what makes them believe that any 12 year old would lie about their parents murder and help their murderer that way. Still due to this, I was sent back to the Dursleys not to long after that. But please don't think too badly of them. Petunia, my aunt, was jealous of my mother's abilities and Vernon, her husband and my uncle, was afraid of what I could do, I think. So you see, they only acted due to the fact that they weren't informed properly. Had my uncle known that the accidental magic I did as a kid was less likely to happen while I'm happy and most certainly less dangerous, then he might not have hurt me. Maybe even my aunt had reacted differently had she been informed more during her childhood as to why Lily could learn magic and she couldn't, as well as that it doesn't mean she's any less special and precious than Lily. I also know that Hermione, a muggleborn friend of mine, has very lovely parents that care for her a lot. So please, don't portrait all muggles that bad in your next article. It saddened me to read your last where they seemed to be so bad. My aunt and uncle are very loving parents towards my cousin and I know that they aren't bad people. And don't worry about me in Hogwarts, as I said before, I guess I'm as safe there as anywhere. I just hope that this time my hopes of going anywhere but the Dursleys won't be taken from me by the ministry again. Preferably I'd go to Professor Snape who, while strict, was very fair and caring as well as helpful with my studies"

Harry has to admit that he feels rather proud of himself after that speech, nearly certain that he'll be the shining star of selflessness and innocence in her next article and that maybe the ministry will be forced to at least consider Sirius' innocence after this as well as letting him to to Snape again. "Of course Mister Potter, I will include it in my next article that you have no hatred towards any muggles and don't wish others to either." Miss Skeeter promises sweetly. "I don't know if you heard about it but the ministry is looking into Dumbledore's abilities to be the headmaster of a school that size. What are your thoughts on the topic, being one of his students?"

"I believe that he is doing what he can but sadly seems to be to preoccupied with the greater picture and misses minor things. Housing the Philosophers Stone, a powerful artifact that someone tried to steal from Gringotts before the start of that term in a school, was probably necessary since it turned out that it was safer there in the end. But when it was decided to guard it, among other things, with a huge three headed dog that was in a room that any first year can unlock with a simple 'Alohomora', he probably should have taken the time to cast stronger protections. Of course the area was forbidden and we have been warned that we shouldn't go there unless we wish to die a painful death but I must admit being raised by muggles and not having any ideas of the dangers that seem to surround everything in the magical world, I didn't take it quite that serious and actually crossed path with that dog long before the end of the year. I really think that muggleborn and muggle raised children need to be properly warned about the dangers they are bound to face. And let's not forget that troll that got in. Professor Dumbledore just sent everyone to their rooms with the prefects, not even mentioning to make a head count or even better send any grown up supervision for protection that includes the Slytherin student, whose common room is in the dungeon where the troll was first spotted. I mean the troll had moved location by then but if I hadn't remembered that Hermione wasn't at the feast and if Ron and I wouldn't have had a lot of luck she or possibly all of us might be dead now." Harry says shaking his head, "I assume he was just to preoccupied with the intent to get rid of the troll that he failed to see the dangers it posed until he managed to find it. But at least it wasn't really his fault the troll got in, right? He couldn't have known that the teacher he hired would let it in to steal that stone and I'm sure he tries very hard and I don't know if it could be any safer, with all those dangerous creatures and dark wizards in this world I'm sure it is a very hard job to keep the school and it's students safe."

Harry is rather proud of the innocent tone, making it look like he really believes that this is just how dangerous life in the magical world is. No reason to blame anyone, right? Not liking the ministry anymore than Dumbledore he decides to add in the same innocent voice, "To be frank, I don't see why the ministry is getting involved now since they didn't bother much during or after my second year where a dangerous monster was loose, that petrified students left and right and all the dangers I faced last year were due to the tournament that, as far as I thought, the ministry had organised. There was even a ministry official for the tasks and the minister himself during the last one!" He smiles winningly towards her and adds, "But what would I know? I'm sure minister Fudge is trying his hardest and it's not really his fault that the ministry named Dumbledore my guardian against my parents' will. Personally I wouldn't want such a hard job for all the gold in Gringotts. The ministry probably won't be able to find anyone better either, after all they organized the tournament that I was forced to participate in last year, even though I was too young to be entered. Clearly they have failed to keep at least me safe, just as much as Dumbledore has failed to manage that."

"I see, Mister Potter." Miss Skeeter smiles just as disgustingly sweet as always. "Just one more question, Mister Potter, are you currently in any romantic relationship?"

"I fail to see why that would be of interest but I'm dating someone." Harry replies, "I'm not sure if he'd like to appear in an article, so I will refrain from naming him. I'm sure you understand and apart from that I should really be looking for my friends. I haven't seen some of them since I disappeared and didn't dare writing them in case Professor Dumbledore would find me and insist that I'd go back to the Dursleys."

"Of course, Mister Potter." She says, "I'm really grateful for your time." After that she leaves and Harry just looks after her to make sure that she really does.

It's quiet while Draco frowns and wonders who Harry meant. Couldn't be him could it? After all it should be obvious that he'd want the world to know that Harry is his. After a while he decides not to ask about that in case Harry laughs about him being he tries to distract Harry from whomever he might be dating, "I still can't believe that you've managed to hide that amount of Slytherin tendencies from me for all those years."

Harry just wonders why Draco is frowning and says innocently, "I have no idea what you mean? I just answered some questions honestly."

A little latter they find their friends and Harry enjoys their train ride to the school and just hopes that Severus isn't in too much trouble with Dumbledore for hiding him, especially since he clearly didn't keep it from Dumbledore to keep his death eater act up in case Voldemort returns, but then again Harry might have blown that cover by accident. And maybe Severus can claim that he can pretend to turn Harry towards the dark and that the show of his defiance was just a show for that. But then again, the fact that Dumbledore's vaults are currently empty are proof that it wasn't an act. Either way, Harry just hopes that Severus will manage and not get fired, leaving Harry alone with the old coot.

After arriving at Hogwarts Harry feels the headmaster's eyes on him nearly constantly and tries to ignore it. He has agreed with Draco to secretly meet in front of the Room of Requirement that the dark Lord had mentioned towards his son, in the hope to help him and his Veela to meet secretly some times. Harry is glad when he gets there and sees the blond already standing out front and that he managed to avoid Dumbledore that first evening here in school. Once they are inside the room, that looks a lot like their room in Harry's new mansion and even has an en-suite bathroom, they talk about Dumbledore and Skeeter and what to expect of the Daily Prophet the next day, as well as about that new defense teacher Umbridge, who according the Hermione was sent by the ministry. Draco just scoffs when Harry mentions that Hermione thinks so and asks him if he really needed her to figure that out?

The next morning Harry smiles when Hermione passes him her newspaper after reading it herself during breakfast.

 **'Potter never felt safe!**  
After I walked into the young 'boy-who-lives' at Kings Cross station before the train to Hogwarts left, I used it to ask the small and rather fragile looking boy on his feelings about returning to the school while Dumbledore is still there. He mentioned that he feels as safe there as anywhere else. He never felt safe with the Dursleys for obvious reasons. He seems to also think that Hogwarts is not any more dangerous for him than anywhere else. Apparently the poor orphaned boy has been told by Dumbledore that 'he-who-must-not-be-named' is trying to return and kill him just like his death eaters already try. After being told that at the tender age of eleven and having been raised by abusive muggles it comes at no surprise that this young child doesn't seem to know the feeling of safety.  
Still this child, that has seen terrible abuse by the muggles that were supposed to care for him and that has been stolen from by the magical guardian that was supposed to watch over him and his financial security, still asked this reporter to ensure to mention that he doesn't hate the muggles and that his aunt was only jealous of her sister's magical abilities. Her husband, his uncle, was afraid of those but that both are still loving and doting parents towards his cousin and that the parents of his muggleborn friend seem to handle their child's abilities much better and are very caring. He even mentions that if his relatives had been better informed about the magical world, they might not have reacted towards him the way they did.  
I also was lucky enough to be able and ask Mister Potter a few innocent questions that got him talking about his view of the headmaster and he included a few things from his first year in Hogwarts, and please dear reader, do keep in mind that this is only the first year and by far not the worst for the poor little boy. This 15 year old boy that, due to all the abuse he suffered, looks so much younger that I had mistaken him to be two years younger than his actual age all through the last year, did not complain about the fact that the Philosophers Stone was hidden in that school throughout his first year. Even though a dangerous dark wizard had succeeded to break into Gringotts just before that start of term in an attempt to steal it. No, he even said it clearly was necessary since it could be protected in that school. A fact, that according to past students that were at the school that year, we have this young boy to thank for. Since he was the one to fight the would be thief at the tender age of eleven. He also did not complain about the huge three headed dog that was within the school to protect that stone, no, he only mentioned that the wards around that dog should have been stronger, since a first year had been able to open a door and come face to face with it and only just escaped with it's life. He did mention that they were warned from going there but that since he's a muggle raised child, he hadn't taken the warning serious enough as he didn't know about the dangers that Mister Potter seems to believe normal within the wizarding world. He also didn't complain that Dumbledore hired the teacher that let a troll into the school to get that stone during the distraction, claiming that it was hardly the man's fault but mentioned that he should have told the prefects to make a head count when returning the students to their dorm. Especially since the Slytherin students would be going towards the dungeons where the troll was first spotted. I for one wonder if that would even be enough? Is it enough to entrust the safety of a whole house of children from first to seven year to the prefects of that house? There are usually six prefects and maybe additionally a head boy or girl to take care of all the children from one house and most of them are still underage themselves! Isn't the responsibility to protect the younger grades from a mature troll a little much to ask for? I'd say the answer would have to be a resounding 'yes' and I find it strange that Mister Potter, a 15 year old boy, suggested during that conversation that a teacher should have gone with them but the headmaster never thought of it? Especially since Mister Potter explains that only due to the fact that he remembered that a classmate was absent and alone somewhere in the castle was said girl saved. She lives due to Mister Potter's and another friend's luck in finding their first year classmate and defeating that troll, again at the tender age of eleven and with no grown-up present! Only after the defeat did the teachers find the children. What, dear readers, would those prefects have felt if the children had died when the prefects were supposed to watch them? Only because Professor Dumbledore never even considered to send at least one teacher with each house to escort them back before aiding in the search! Do the children not come first?  
And again, this is only his first year. He did however make a very interesting point about his third, when asked about being hunted by his own godfather who is the mass-murderer Sirius Black, that had managed to escape Azkaban but get inside the school as well. Harry mentioned that he had seen Black eye to eye, and not only him, but the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew too. According to Mister Potter, Pettigrew admitted that it had been him who had betrayed the Potters. Harry Potter claims his godfather innocent but that no one in the ministry would listen to him, because he had only been a twelve year old boy. He did however make a very god point asking why wouldn't they believe him, after all, what twelve year old would lie to protect his parents murderer? I for one am inclined that unless tricked, Sirius Black must be innocent and the ministry should at least re-open the case. The worst part of that talk with Mister Potter however was to see the sadness and despair when he told me, close to tears, that Sirius Black had offered to take him in and let the boy live with him. Mister Potter said that he had never been so hopeful and happy as in that moment and then Peter had escaped and just because no one believed his word was that hope taken from him and he was sent back to the Dursleys a little later. Even while he said it, he mentioned that he only hopes that the ministry and Dumbledore would let him go back to Severus Snape for the next summer but still doesn't seem to even dare to hope for it. This poor child seemed so lost and afraid and still seems to truly think this to be normal. He still doesn't seem to expect to be helped and protected by anyone. The only thing he does expect is to be in danger, some of it, as he reminded me, organised by the ministry itself in form of the tournament he was forced into since he himself never wanted to participate. I'm inclined to believe him, now that he really hadn't thrown his name into that goblet, because all this child longs for is the safety he, up to this very day, was denied. I for one dearly hope that Mister Potter's wish, to return to the one person that had heard his cry for help for the next summer, will be granted.'

After reading it Harry puts the paper down with a frown and looks at Hermione saying, "I guess it's my own fault that she made me sound like some helpless damsel in distress."

"She did point out some of your accomplishments, so I think you sound more like a survivor." Hermione says shrugging, "Unlike poor little me that was saved by you and your friend from that troll."

"I wonder who's more pissed at me." Harry muses, "Dumbledore or the ministry?"

"Either way." Draco, who stands behind them now says, "I don't fancy seeing you risk your life and would be very grateful if you promise me not to walk around alone for the next few days."

Harry frowns at him and the asks, "You really think I need an escort? Don't worry Draco, I've got everything covered. Do you have your timetable already?"

"Just got it." Draco replies "What about you?"

"Not yet but I see McGonagall over there, so it's only a moment until I do." Harry says, looking over Draco's timetable to see if he can already see a Slytherin/Gryffindor class he takes too." A little later Harry has his time table and by then already know that they are going to start with double Potions again this year. "Guess we'll see if the summer under Snape's tutelage actually helped."

"I'm sure it did." Draco says, glad that they didn't only learn Potions but that both of them managed to perfect their Occlumency enough to easily keep the dark Lord out of their minds.

A little later most students are surprised that during the whole time in that classroom Harry Potter hadn't lost his house a single point. On top of that he even managed to make a potion that got him a grumbled, "just about passable", from the dungeon bat which is pretty much the highest praise any Gryffindor has ever gotten from the man. The fact that Harry not only enters the room with Draco, as well as his best friends and then partners with Draco without a single fight, is more than a little surprising.

The rest of the day passes normally until their first Defense class right after lunch during which Umbridge seems rather insistent that there is nothing out there to fear and that they are only learning theory because that will be enough for good grades and that is all they are learning for. After that explanation Harry can't help but raise his hand and ask, "And what about me? I don't mean to be rude but so far I've had the need to defend myself a few times, every year! And there are werewolves and vampires out there and the like. I mean, you only have to take a forest stroll around here to find some dangerous dark creature. And we did have a troll in this very school. I'm not saying that Dumbledore is right and some dead dark Lord returned but what about the escaped death eaters Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law? I must say that I'm rather worried that they are after me now, since I kind of took their master out of the picture. Nothing against you or the ministry but are you really trying to tell ME that there is nothing out there to fear?"

"At least nothing you need to worry about. The ministry will take care of those individuals and as long as you stay where you're supposed to stay, you are safe." Umbridge assures the boy.

"I thought the ministry also wanted to take care of Sirius Black during my third year but he got in and I did have a rather long talk with him before he was taken in only to escape again. If he really had wanted to kill me, I probably wouldn't be here with only the ministry's protection." Harry points out.

"Doubting the ministry's abilities to protect you, means doubting the ministry and that for the minister himself!" Umbridge puffs herself up while saying that. "I'm a tolerant woman, Mister Potter, but I will not tolerate disloyalty."

"I'm very sorry, Miss Umbridge." Harry drawls, "I momentarily forgot that I'm no longer in the muggle world since you see the muggles have something called freedom of speech. But clearly you've never heard of it."

"Detention, Mister Potter." She nearly shouts, "For disrespecting a Professor in class."

"Fine by me." Harry says with a shrug. "But since I like you, I feel like I should point out that the more nasty a Defense Professor was to me, the worse his time here ended. I mean I heard from Professor Snape that Moody was found in a trunk and hadn't even taught at all during last year and someone else impersonated him, probably trying to kill me in the last task but luckily Professor Snape had already gotten me out and I think the worst teacher would have to be the first one who died. I'm not saying that I would ever do anything to you Professor but it just seems to be a tendency that it brings bad luck to a Defense teacher to annoy me too much. Of course I'm sure I'm not the only one that could say that but especially the first one wasn't seen as all that bad to most, since he only tried to kill me."

"Are you threatening me, Mister Potter?" Umbridge spits out, her face red from anger and Harry wonders if he could spell her face pink to go with her outfit.

"I would never dare, Professor." Harry says innocently, "I'm simply voicing my concern, since even the teacher I really, really liked and wanted to stay was forced to leave, he got off lucky compared to the others, but he had to leave. I'm just worried about what might happen to you! I don't want you to be kidnapped by someone who impersonates you, losing your memory or even lose your life. I would hate to see any of that happen again, so I thought to point out that it really does seem that the least I liked a teacher the worse his end here was so far, anyway but who knows you might prove that theory wrong?"

"I assure you, Mister Potter." Umbridge drawls angered, "I've got the ministry behind me, so nothing can happen to me."

"In that case I do hope the ministry will be more successful protecting you than it had been protecting me." Harry says, "Oh, I beg your pardon, I forgot that we can't voice doubts towards the ministry in front of ministry officials in the wizarding world without getting punished, can I still take that one back?"

"Detention tonight and tomorrow." Umbridge grumbles.

"I take that as a no." Harry sighs. "Lets all hope you won't regret it."

She just glares at him and after a quick look to his left he sees that, yes, Draco is pretty pissed at him for getting another person mad at him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Umbridge is still pissed with him. He still gets detention. Will he go to Severus after his first one to get help? Will Harry's theory about Defense teachers he hates stay true? Will Dumbledore get in trouble with the ministry, or was sending Dolores there all they did? And what about the Goblins? Harry still hasn't heard from them about his ancestors! And when will Dumbledore talk to Harry? Will he manage to talk to him alone? If yes what will he do? And most importantly, will Harry ever find out why Draco frowned?


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support and reviews. I've got over 60 by now! CaseLC asked about Skeeter being on Hary's side in this one since that wasn't mentioned. I thought it obvious and logical that she isn't really on his side nor against him. She's doing everything she doe for herself like she did in the books. She want's high sells for the paper so the paper will pay her bonus money for great headlines. In the book she was going with the ministry against Dumbledore and Harry since the Paper probably didn't want to alienate the ministry against it. In this one it started the same way just Harry wasn't involved since he never said that Voldy is back. He was gone and there were good speculations and bad ones. When he reappeared and Skeeter heard what she did the obvious great headline that would work with getting Dumbledore in trouble as the paper was trying for the ministry was to write what he did and just did a side of questioning how the ministry could let it get so far but also that they were looking into it. Harry was hailed as the poor savior that was treated to badly and thus the later one questioning the ministry on what he said was considered reasonably save since the Minister can still try to save himself by acting now and getting on Harry's good side and it was a really got story to keep people reading and I wouldn't be surprised if some more ordered it regularly just to keep in the loop on what happens next.

Also, sorry for the late update. I had everything ready last night to update on the go during a family party I was forced to go to but sadly it was in the middle of no where with no connection at all!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Harry is glad, when the class is over, that Draco can't scold him since he has to go to Arithmancy while Harry has the rest of the day off and can relax. Or at least that's what he thought. He's just about to walk down to the grounds with Ron to sit by the lake to relax and chat about quidditch when Professor Flitwick walks up to him, saying "Ah there you are, Mister Potter. I was looking for you, Professor Dumbledore needs you to come to him as soon as possible."

With a sigh he tells Ron to go ahead and that he'll be behind him as soon as possible before he follows the small Professor towards the headmaster's office. Once there Harry is glad to see that he won't be alone with the older man that probably isn't all that happy with him at the moment. "Hello Mister Gartnot." Harry replies cheerfully. "I hope you've been well."

"Of course, Mister Potter." Gartnot says as friendly as any goblin is ever going to get and then glares again towards the headmaster before saying, "As I informed you I need to speak with Mister Potter in private."

"I'm still his magical guardian and don't think it wise to leave young Harry alone." Dumbledore says, trying to sound friendly. "Who knows what you'll try to trick the poor boy to believe next."

"What HE'LL try?" Harry questions. "With all due respect Professor, you're the one that took money from my vaults without asking. I'll gladly let you explain that one to me later but since Mister Gartnot was so good to go trough the trouble of coming to me, I'd rather not make him wait. I trust the goblins, especially Mister Gartnot, Mister Nagnok and Mister Griphook with whom I've done business before." Harry looks upset towards Dumbledore. "Also Mister Gartnot is doing me a huge personal favor and until you regained my trust, I'm afraid Professor that I'm unwilling to share the details of that."

"You heard the boy." Gartnot drawls. "On top of that we have a right to request a private talk with our clients at Hogwarts should we notice irregularities in their vault and since he's over the age of 14, it's left to him if he likes to have a guardian present or not and he clearly doesn't want you present. Unless you like me to trouble the Aurors for your interference in our work, you better show us to a private location."

"We won't need him for that." Harry says charmingly. "I already know the perfect place. If you'll please follow me, Mister Gartnot."

"Gladly." Gartnot says, rising from the chair and walking ahead towards the door of the office.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore says before Harry can leave the room. "I would still like that talk you promised me."

"In that case I shall return after my discussion with Gartnot but I don't know how long that might take." Harry replies and then leaves, already deciding to take Severus with him for that.

After he leaves the office and gets down the spiraling staircase Harry leads the goblin towards the Room of Requirement and asks him to wait a moment while he walks past the empty wall three times, before opening the door that appears. "Only very few know of this room and even fewer will be able to get in." Harry explains when walking into the same room he had been in the past night. He purposefully hadn't chosen to wish for a room for a private meeting, fearing that Dumbledore might know about the room and able to wish for the same to follow, while this way only Draco might be able to get in and Harry doesn't mind that the blond can find him. Harry sits down in one of the comforter by the fire and asks the goblin if he'd like some tea or snacks and after the goblin accepts the tea he calls Dobby and nicely asks for some tea for the two with biscuits. Once that is served he asks slightly worried, "Now, may I ask why you went to the trouble of finding me?"

"There is nothing to worry, Mister Potter." Gartnot starts after hearing the worry in the younger man's voice since he really likes the young boy. Especially since Nagnok had already told him about the will that states that everything Harry owns that is goblin made should be passed on according to goblin law. "It took me a little longer to find out all the information I wanted to get on your ancestors but I did find some very interesting information. Some that I thought should be passed on personally and privately."

"And what is that information?" Harry asks.

"From what you said before, as well as your companion back then, I assume you know about your real parents?" Gartnot asks, "And who your brother is?"

"Yes, I do." Harry replies with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I like it though and rather keep that part a secret for now."

"I understand." Gartnot replies, "But there is more that might be of interest. I would like you to gift you with a family tree that shows all your ancestors going back about 2000 years. It also shows all of their descendants so you'll know to whom else you have a distant relation and how distant that is. Muggles are not included since it updates automatically with their magic and muggles don't have any."

"I thank you for that." Harry replies with a slight frown, "Would that also go to your decedents according to goblin law? Because I must admit that since it is about my family I'd like to keep in in my family."

"I don't know how closely Nagnok explained why we have that law but it is to keep personal items in the family as a momentum of the diseased. A family tree of your family wouldn't do that for mine but for yours. That is why a family tree or something that includes some very personal family history for your family rather than the one who gave it to you would always be passed to your closest living blood relative. If you keep your will the way it is now, it would currently go to your father but even after gaining it, it might be moved to someone else eventually if your father doesn't have a child and passes it to someone else while your brother has son or daughter we would give it to those because they'd be of your blood. Once you said it goes on from you by goblin law nothing can change that. Nothing but wizarding law but we will always try to find a way to pass it on by goblin law, like any other goblin made item."

"So it'll stay in my family or at least return to it no matter what?" Harry replies smiling a little, "I think I'm starting to really like this law of yours. Now I'm even more grateful to you."

The goblin smiles a little towards the young boy who seems to cherish family above all, just like the goblins do. "Mister Potter, the thing is that something else was willed to be passed on by goblin law, something made by a wizard." Harry frowns a little, again wondering where this is going. "But the 'item' if that's what you can call it, was created by more than one, there had never been a single person it could be passed on to. Knowing that it would be that way at least at the start, the wizards had willed it that it would be taken care of by a nominated group of wizards and that is how it is until today. It doesn't belong to anyone, because we couldn't pass it on to anyone before."

"What are we talking about?" Harry asks curious.

"Hogwarts Mister Potter. We are talking about Hogwarts." Harry looks surprised and feels his heart beat increase. Could Gartnot really mean what Harry thinks he's meaning? "Mister Potter, you probably already know that you are a descended of Slytherin, is that correct?"

"I heard it rumored that my father is the heir of Slytherin but I hadn't been sure." Harry says.

"Oh he is." Gartnot replies, "But you are also a heir of Salazar Slytherin. Another generation down the road sure but you are a heir of his. Unlike your father though, you and your half-brother are also heirs of Gryffindor by your mother."

"No way?" Harry replies shocked. "My half-brother the head of Slytherin is the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself?"

"I assure you that is the case." Gartnot replies with a little grin, "Your mother's father was Gryffindor's heir but, and here it is starting to get even more interesting, your mother's mother was a heiress of Helga Hufflepuff, thanks to her mother."

"But that means that Severus is also..." Harry says nearly laughing and curious what his brother will have to say about it should he ever hear of it."

"It also turns out that Tom Riddle senior, your grandfather, is a descendant of a squib that descended from Rowena Ravenclaw."

"But that would mean..." Harry says, his heart beating even more, "That I'm a descendant from all four founders."

"And as such the first legitimate heir to Hogwarts." Gartnot replies, "I checked the family tree and it was part of the reason I decided to make it, there is no other possible heir alive nor has there ever been one. That means that the castle will go to you and that no one will be able to take it from you. You are a direct heir and now that I have to give it to you, it can't be taken."

"You mean, this castle is mine?" Harry questions.

"Not only the castle but the school as well." Gartnot replies. "Of course the ministry or the board of Governors could open a new school elsewhere and try to get the students but they wouldn't be able to name it Hogwarts or the houses after the founders nor can they just close Hogwarts, unless you change it too drastically against their existing laws. Also there are certain contracts that can't be broken, like the head of houses aren't allowed to just quit, unless the school's headmaster gives them permission. That means the ministry can't take all your teachers."

"But Dumbledore could do that." Harry replies.

"He can't." Gartnot replies, "The headmaster is representing the board of Governors and was chosen by them. But the board has no more say. You are the headmaster as of now. Dumbledore just doesn't know that yet."

"You mean, I could be the headmaster of the school I'm attending?" Harry wonders, not really liking it and certain that most people won't.

"Yes." Gartnot just grins, "However, people might take their children from this school if a child is acting as headmaster. If I were you, I'd find a replacement people can understand that after everything. Just let that person act in your stead. And to be frank, I'd wait a little longer for the reactions of the people on your claims towards Dumbledore. I'm sure that at least some people won't want him as headmaster in this school. Try to further that and hit when people want him gone."

"I will consider your advice and wait for a while at least." Harry says, thinking how he might go about this. "Is there anything else I should know, Mister Gartnot?"

"Only that we added the documents of ownership over the castle, the grounds and the school together with a few items that were given to us for safekeeping, to your vault," Gartnot takes a scroll out of his poked. "Each of the founder had some items they had given to us for safekeeping until it could be returned to a rightful and deserving heir. It was determined by us that such an heir should respect the family bond more than the financial value of items, since all of the founders placed their own family above all else which is why they, like you, decided to go by goblin law with many things including everything they owned that was goblin made. We goblins of Gringotts decided that you would be the one to receive them, since you are the first wizard in centuries to go by goblin law and return some of our possessions to us and are an heir to all of them. Because of that everything that could be handed to you was. We are still completing a list of items that are in the possession of other wizards because it hadn't been within a vault or gifted to others, so we can't return them but maybe you can buy them or try to get them back otherwise if you wish."

"I thank you for going through all that trouble." Harry replies politely.

"It was my pleasure." Gartnot replies. "I left the family tree in your vault to avoid Professor Dumbledore seeing it and it is rather big. You can pick it up anytime or send someone you trust."

"Could I send my elf Dobby?" Harry asks.

"Of course," Gartnot replies. "I also placed a couple of books with it that has a detailed report about everyone of your ancestors and relatives, dead or alive."

"I thank you very much for that, Mister Gartnot." Harry says smiling at the goblin, "I don't know how to ever repay you for this."

"You already did with what you did before as well as your will, Mister Potter." Gartnot replies, "You are the first wizard to respect us and our laws in centuries. I'm honored to know you."

As soon as Gartnot has said his goodbyes and left, Harry is walking towards the portray that he knows by now is hiding Severus' private quarters. His brother had specifically told him how to find him to ensure that Harry can go to him should he need him. Harry looks at the wizard in it and asks, "Is Professor Snape in? I need to talk to him."

"He is." The wizards says, looking at the boy with a bit of surprise and Harry muses that it must be due to the Gryffindor crest on his robe.

"Could you let him know that I need to talk to him?" Harry asks, "He never gave me his password."

"You don't need one." The portrait says and opens for the owner of the castle. Harry just wonders if Dumbledore could do that before since he was the representative of the board of Governors that replaced the owner until one was born.

"How did you get in?" Severus grumbles as soon as the portrait closes behind his younger brother.

"Let's just say that you should never underestimate a snake dressed as a lion." Harry replies grinning, keeping the secret from his brother to use it when he needs it most. That will teach that snake not to underestimate his brother. He enjoys seeing the startled expression on his brother while it lasts, before Harry says, "The headmaster wants to talk to me some more and I'd rather not go alone since I can help it this time."

"This time?" Severus grumbles.

"Professor Flitwick brought me up earlier but I got out again with Gartnot, who was there to talk to me." Harry replies, "I'll tell you more about that later since it's not really all that important, apart from the fact that I have a family tree that includes Salazar Slytherin and that for can prove my father's claim of being his heir. But now we should go, I still got a detention after dinner."

"A detention? On your first day back?" Severus asks.

"Oh, don't worry." Harry replies. "Umbridge will regret getting on my nerves. I think I already have a plan."

"I hope it isn't a Gryffindor plan." Severus frowns.

"Oh, don't worry." Harry replies, "And you'll find out more about eventually, once I find what I'm looking for, but now we need to get a move on."

A little later Harry and his brother stand in front of Dumbledore, who clearly doesn't like that Harry isn't alone and even dares to trust Snape more than him. Dumbledore tries to explain that all that money was needed for the war and Harry just keeps asking for details like what was paid by it? Did he pay his spies? A question Snape just laughs about, not really sounding amused at all. Brooms also weren't bought to be used according to Snape who was a part of the order. Harry then left Dumbledore, saying that he'd like to have a account of where the money went to and then will return whatever he deems appropriately spent. He also asks to have the name of whoever got the money to be written down for every single knut so he can cross reference, at least some of those at random.

Dumbledore doesn't seem pleased at all but Harry just leaves him to his task with the words, "By the way, while you write all that down you might want to add an explanation as to why you thought it necessary to try ligilimens on me while we talked." After that Harry just goes down to dinner, without giving Dumbledore another chance to speak, to get some food before going to his detention. So much for his relaxing day by the lake.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now you know why it's called uncovering secrets...not secret! There was another one he found out! And Severus is a heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Shocking isn't it? And will Harry use this new development to his advantage and if yes, how? Anyway, next is the detention and let me warn you this plan he mentioned to Snape will also start and he'll find out more about Dumbledore then he ever wanted to know. Another one of his secrets will be found out as well! A very disturbing one that will get him in BIG trouble with Harry. My friend that beta reads this story couldn't stop reading it. But will this secret help Harry and Draco getting together? Will it help Harry to care for his father or will it make everything go downhill again? And what is that secret? Will it explain why Voldemort seems to really fear the man?


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and all the support, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Warning:** Mentions of rape and abuse!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

After the detention Harry decides to start with his plan that very night. He tells Hermione to meet him in the common room after everyone else is asleep. As soon as everyone is asleep, Harry takes out his invisibility robe and wakes up Ron before motioning him to follow him quietly. Once down he goes to the already waiting Hermione and says, "I need your help. Something is off about Dumbledore."

"I guess you mean because he stole from you?" Hermione asks.

"Not just that." Harry says, "I know that we all know that Voldemort could return since he did, but honestly, Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys and dark Lord or not, that wasn't what a nice person would have done. Especially since he claims it's the only safe place because Petunia is my family which guess what, she is NOT and Dumbledore knew since HE kidnapped me and made James and Lily Potter take me in. I also do wonder if all the dangers we faced are coincidence at all? I wonder why we had to go through any of it? And I don't know about you guys, but I want to find out if he's really too stupid to properly lock a door, so first years can't find a dangerous three headed dog, or if there is a reason for all this shit. I'll go to his office and private rooms next if needed. I want to find some proof for why he did any of that. Why did he send the Slytherins down to the dungeons when a troll was around without any grown-up? All that, and still we all thought him to be actually nice? I bet he hides some dirty secret and I'm going to find out why he does any of that and I find a proof to get him out of this school. I'd rather have some kind of safety the next few years."

"You know us Harry." Hermione says, "We're behind you." Ron looks a little more hesitant but after a look from Hermione and Harry he squares his shoulders and nods too.

A little later all of them are hiding under the invisibility cloak and go to the headmaster's office. Once there Hermione asks if either of them knows the password. Harry just grins and looks at the gargoyle, moving the cloak for a moment so it sees him and then says, "I want to get in and they have to come with me." To Hermione's surprise the gargoyle moves and Harry just grins and says "It really is helpful to have goblin friends." Once Ron and Hermione are past it, Harry looks at the gargoyle and says, "Don't let anyone in, Password or not. Not even Dumbledore." The gargoyle jumps back into place once Harry is inside and Harry really hopes that it will listen to him.

"How on earth?" Hermione asks again.

"I'll explain later, we're on a mission now." Harry tells her and she nods, clearly not happy about it but guessing that they might need all night to find whatever proof they are looking for. Once they are up the stairs and in the office they all look for some hint. They find a lot of interesting items in his office but for most of those Harry doesn't know the use and sadly the same goes for his friends. He does find out about one, while looking at a painting of the castle and wondering how Draco is doing during their first night apart. The painting changes and a little later Harry sees the blond in bed staring at the ceiling. Harry frowns since the blond clearly can't sleep and decides to try and find a way to spend the next few nights with him. He had told Draco that since they both have to be in their dorms occasionally, they might as well try how that goes during that night. Finding this interesting, he starts to think about Snape and a little later sees him walking though the hallways. Next Harry wonders what Dumbledore is up to only to see the whole castle again and wonders what that is about. Could it be that the man isn't there or does the castle still protect the man's secrets? After a moment he considers that he might be disillusioned and the castle unable to find him and asks Ron, "I want to try something, Ron. Could you get under the cloak for a moment?"

"Sure" Ron says watching Harry. The slightly younger boy looks back to the painting as soon as the redhead is invisible and wonders where in the room the redhead is. To everyone's surprise they actually see Ron on the portrait with the cloak over.

"Blimy." Ron mumbles, "He could see what we do under this."

"I think he isn't in the castle." Harry muses, "I couldn't see him when I tried. But it does explain how he knows so much that is going on." Next Harry tries to see the hallway just outside with the gargoyle. He's glad to see it empty."

"Handy." Hermione mumbles. "Now all we have to worry about is the floo."

"Ron, do you know how your parents can block the floo in your house when you aren't there?" Harry asks, "I know Snape did it a few times but I have no idea how."

"They said they only have to order the flames in their mind who can get in and who can't." Ron says, "And I think the official owner always can, which in our case is Mom and not Dad since she inherited the burrow."

"Good to know." Harry says grinning and looks at the flame, thinking 'Let no one in.'

Hermione frowns, clearly not pleased that she has no idea what Harry is thinking and Harry wonders if she is already considering the option that he somehow got the castle? No matter how unlikely it should be.

It is nearly morning when Harry sees the Pensieve and remembers how he had seen Dumbledore's memories during his fourth year by accident. He looks through the memory vials and what is written on them. Some have something that makes sense, like a date and a place or person written on it but after reading them all Harry notices that most however only have a letter on them and are numbered like S1, S2, S3, S4, ... or N1, N2, N3, ... Harry grabs one of those picking S3 by random and pours it into the Pensieve and looks inside. Hermione and Ron who see it follow.

They look around in the area they arrive in. It seems like a normal suburban area and Dumbledore walks around dressed like a muggle and still uses a disillusionment charm after a while. They can still see him since it's his memory and watch him go towards a house and silently enter the grounds and walk around he looks through the window and after awhile casts a spell that is breaking something inside. "Stupid brat what did you do now?" A clearly drunken voice bellows through the room.

Harry nearly freezes, this is much too familiar for his taste. Remembering how people could walk through him, he tries to walk through the wall and manages it. Seeing everything Dumbledore sees clearly and the rest is a blur of colour. Probably because Dumbledore could only guess how it looks there.

Harry pales even more at what he sees inside and Hermione gasps after following, just like Ron does. They can actually see Snape cowering. But it's not the Snape they know. He's no older than 5 or 6 and has his hands over his head protectively which is a good thing since the beating is starting right after that. He watches it for another moment before looking back towards Dumbledore. Seeing the glint in the man's eyes he moves back though the wall to see his reaction to the beating more clearly and as soon as he does, he feels like throwing up. The man actually has a hand under his robe and is moving it in the front, clearly enjoying what he sees in the most disgusting way possible. Harry is still in shock when Hermione's gasp get's him out of it and all Harry can do now is try to stay calm enough to not brake the Pensieve in his anger.

Once the only memory in it ends, they are automatically pushed out and stand in the office again, "I can't believe it." Hermione breathes.

Harry hears a sad thrill and looks to see Fawkes on his perch. He fleetingly wonders why the Phoenix is with Dumbledore. Aren't they supposed to be light creatures? "Hermione," Harry says trying to use that train of thought to distract him from his anger. "Can you please tell me every fact you know about Phoenixes?"

She frowns for a moment but seeing his arms still shake in his anger she just goes on in the hope to keep him calm, "A Phoenix is a fire bird that bursts into flame at the end of his life to be reborn from it's ashes, though some claim that a Phoenix isn't reborn but it's child is born from it. A Phoenix lives for about 1400 years before they burst into flames again. They are drawn to strong magic and pure souls. Some think that both radiates some kind of aura that they can feel and enjoy, possibly even feed of, since they don't eat normal food. It is however also rumoured that they eat sunlight since they love to fly in it or heat, they enjoy fire. No one ever managed to find any proof for either of those theories."

"I wonder why he's with Dumbledore?" Ron mumbles, saying what Harry had been thinking, but something else is currently coming to mind since Fawkes doesn't look good. To be frank he looks nearly like he did the first time Harry saw him.

"Anything else Hermione?" Harry asks. "Because something is wrong with this picture."

"I tell you what's wrong." Ron grumbles, "Our headmaster is a sadistic pedophile which is about as far from a pure soul as you can get."

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione says, noticing Harry who had been nearly relaxed stiffen again, "A Phoenix's tears heal almost anything and neutralizes most poisons. It's feathers can be used for wands but both are very rare to come by due to the rarity of a Phoenix and the fact that it is near impossible to catch one. It is even harder to keep one against it's will. It was only done once by someone that managed to harvest the bird's magical power and due to that weakening the bird and bind it to him. He used him to harvest the feathers and tears, as well as it's power."

"Do you know how?" Harry asks.

"Do you think Dumbledore did it?" Ron asks before Hermione can reply. "Do you think he forces him? Could Fawkes stay for the man's magical power?"

"I saw Fawkes burn in my second year and look at him. He looks close to it again!" Harry replies, "That is no where near the 1400 years Hermione said they can live. I guess having it's magic drawn from him ages him way faster than normal."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione says, "I don't know how Dumbledore might have done it. The book didn't tell. I'm not even sure if that is the case or something else is causing the fast aging."

"I guess then we can't do anything about it right away." Harry says with a worried sigh. "I wish I could, but maybe we can find a hint somewhere. Hermione, please have a look through the books to see if there might be anything on that inside one of them but please don't try to read them all cover to cover! Ron, see if you find any other objects that could be interesting and try to figure out how to work them. I'll see if I find any more dirt on him in his memories. And maybe there is something about Fawkes in there too.

Both of his friends nod and Harry uses the picture of the castle to see if Draco is still awake and if he's doing okay. He's a little worried about the blond half Veela but he has to finish this. After that Harry looks through some more memories, confirming his fear that the one's with a T and a number are from Dumbledore remembering Tom Riddle getting hurt and bullied in the orphanage. He's just glad that he doesn't know the boy who's name must start with an N since he had worried that Neville's grandmother was worse than he thought. He avoids the one's with an H all together already knowing that he won't be able avoiding to throw up should he see that vile man getting off from what he himself has lived through.

Looking through the memory vials Harry notices an regularity. All the way in the back is a vial with a T but instead of a number there is a star on it too. Harry looks at it and after that he isn't able to look at anymore because for a moment he does lose control of his temper and Hermione and Ron just hear an explosion and are lucky not to get hurt by the shards of the exploding Pensieve. The look on Harry's face is murderous and both of his friends just stare while the mist of the memory he watched moves around him. Hermione has the foresight to summon it and place it in the vial that had been close to the small explosion but seems to be spelled unbreakable since it isn't even cracked. "What happened?" Ron asks, still staring at the boy that seems to be fuming.

"Later." Harry manages to force out through his teeth."Dobby, Winky."

Both elves appear instantly with a quiet pop and stare at the angry boy who talks before they can say anything, "Dobby, I need you to go to Gringotts. Locate Nagnok and get one of the two Pensieves that was on the list of my possessions. Nagnok can help you locate it. But get the cheaper one, I'm not sure it will be in one piece by the end of the day. Winky, you go find Draco and get him here. I don't care how or if he wants to but get him to me where he's safe."

Both elves disappear with a pop not saying anything but Winky reappears less than a second later alone asking, "Is master sure that,"

"NOW" Harry orders and a moment later she is gone only to be back with a screeching and wet blond with soap in his hair, that is holding a towel around himself and is wearing very little else.

Harry blushes and the anger seems to be gone from him while Winky says, "Winky is sorry but Winky did give master Draco a towel when taking him from the shower I hope Master Harry Potter Sir doesn't mind."

"He better not." Draco glowers angrily, "And he better have a VERY good explanation for this or I'll spell his balls off."

"Sorry." Harry says blushing, "Winky get his clothes please and maybe make sure he can get dressed without us seeing him.

"Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby says reappearing and placing a bowl on Dumbledore's desk, "Dobby got what Master asked for and Nagnok asked Dobby to tell Master that the goblins have a room that can act as a Pensieve for many at the same time."

Harry turns back towards the blond and is glad that Winky must have spelled his clothes on since he is immaculately dressed and groomed, even if still frowning. "Ron, who in the Auror department or whatever that isn't on Dumbledore's side is the most fair? I'm sure you must have heard something from your father."

"I like Shacklebolt but he's with Dumbledore." Ron mumbles thoughtfully.

"I'd go with Amelia Bones." Draco says, still sounding very pissed since he's still waiting for an explanation, "She's the head of the department of magical law enforcement and known to be fair no matter what. Father used to avoid her because she couldn't be bought and didn't care what the minister said, if she believed you guilty she'd act accordingly."

"Winky go find Amelia Bones and get her here now." Harry says after hearing that.

"Dressed." Draco quickly adds still glowering towards his mate. "I'd rather not see her reaction to being dragged here the way I was!"

"Yeah." Harry agrees blushing again "Dressed of course. Sorry again, Draco. But I really needed you here right now. Dobby." Harry orders looking back to the elf. "Go and let Severus Snape know that I'm safe but that he won't be able to locate me, Ron, Hermione or Draco because they are with me at a safe location. And make sure that no one sees or hears you when you tell him."

"Dobby will make sure of that." The elf says.

The elf isn't done talking when Winky reappears with a confused Amelia Bones, who looks around before saying, "Mister Potter, could you please tell me why this elf kidnapped me?"

"Winky did as Master Harry Potter Sir ordered." Winky says proudly.

"Thank you Winky," Harry says, "Please prepare some tea and snacks for us or even better make that breakfast, since my friends and I haven't eaten and I fear Miss Bones might not either." After that he looks at the woman and says, "My apologies but I'm sure you want to hear about what I have to talk to you and due to my mood when I first called Winky right after finding out myself, she probably saw it even more urgent to get you here than it currently is."

"So it wasn't urgent?" Draco grumbles angrily.

"She wasn't." Harry answers him blushing again, "You were, you won't leave my sight while Dumbledore is still a free man." Draco isn't the only one staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Madam Bones, are you up for some breakfast first or would you like to find out why I believe our headmaster should get a little kiss from a Dementor preferably today?!"

"I'm very curious by nature." Madam Bones says looking rather sour. "And after being dragged here only to find you rather than the headmaster, whose office I seem to be in, acting the way you do only increases it. Add to that that I doubt we are here legally, I rather get this over with."

"I must admit that I'm not one hundred percent certain if it is legal but you really have to see this." Harry says and hands her a vial with the writing T1. "It's a memory. You'd also might like to see those." Here he randomly grabs some more with a T and a number, as well as one with an S and one with a H hoping that it isn't one of the more gruesome treatments of his. "I never looked at all of those and most certainly not with the H since I fear what you'll see would hit a little too close to home but after seeing those you should see this one. I fear it's the worse I saw so far and I don't think I can stomach seeing more."

Madam Bones adds them all into the Pensieve and looks inside. "I think we should eat." Harry says after seeing that the table is already set by a silent and efficient house elf.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" Draco grumbles, sitting down next to Harry and as far from Ron a he can.

Harry just glowers angrily towards the table at the reminder while Hermione speaks, seeing that Harry isn't really up to it. "We tried to find out why Dumbledore did some of the things he did and found some pretty disturbing things."

"I guess that it has something to do with those memories?" Draco grumbles.

Hermione nods and after a questioning look she says, "I don't know what that last one is, since Harry looked at that one alone but it must be worse than the one we saw with Harry." Hermione looks worriedly towards Harry, "But the one we saw was a memory of Dumbledore watching Severus Snape when he was around 5 while he was beaten for something Dumbledore did with magic."

"So Dumbledore wasn't satisfied with him getting hit for his own mistakes and added to it?" Draco asks confused. "But why would he do that?"

"Because he seemed to really enjoy the show." Harry grumbles, the ground starting to shake again until Draco took his hand to calm him. "He actually gets off on watching children being beaten."

Draco looks at Harry for a moment before looking at Hermione and asking, "So you only saw him getting in trouble and he saw..."

"No." Hermione replies worriedly, "That part we all saw. I have no idea what Harry might have seen to make it worse. He avoided the one with his letter on it, fearing they are about himself. The one he looked at was probably about his father but way worse somehow."

"Bad enough for him to blow up the Pensieve while being inside." Ron adds, his mouth full with toast and scrambled egg.

Draco looks disgustedly towards the redhead before looking worriedly towards Harry. "What was it about?" He asks but Harry just shakes his head, looking murderously. Draco leaves him after noticing how much Harry's hand in his trembles and just smiles, "Whatever it is, it's in the past and I'm sure she'll bust him now."

Harry calms down a little and they are nearly done with their breakfast when Amelia Bones comes out of the Pensieve and promptly drops to the floor and throws up on it shaking. "Madam Bones." Harry says and rushes over to help her up from the floor. "Would you like something? Maybe some water?"

While Harry helps her to sit at the breakfast table Winky is cleaning up the mess she made. "Who was that child? I never heard of a Tom Riddle, what became of him? Please tell me he's okay now."

"He tried to change how things went but Dumbledore made it very hard for him." Harry says, "He started to find people that sided with him and in the end, Tom started a war against Dumbledore and everything he stood for."

"He became a death eater I assume?" She asks worriedly.

"More like THE death eater." Harry says with a sigh, "He changed his name and is now better known by his nickname. One he created here in school. He's Lord Voldemort."

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for him." She mumbles, causing the other three teens to raise an eyebrow each, especially since she doesn't react to the name. "How could he do that? How could Dumbledore bind and rape a student? There was so much blood and what he said." Draco, Hermione and Ron stare towards Harry shocked and suddenly understanding. Dumbledore had gone way further with Harry's father and Draco feared that if they hadn't found out, Harry might have become the next target.

"Madam Bones." Harry says, "I must admit that I don't know what to do now. I'm scared for my friends being too close to him within the school but for all the others too. I don't know who to turn to and only, well, kidnapped you because I don't really trust the ministry. Draco told me I could trust you and I trust him."

"May I ask why?" She questions. "I obviously understand your fears regarding Albus Dumbledore and know that the ministry's attempts of keeping you safe weren't always successful considering that the ministry named that monster your magical guardian. No surprise he brought you to abusive relatives. But the ministry isn't really the enemy here and we can help."

Harry seems hesitantly when he shows her his hand and a faint mark is visible. It reads, "I must be respectful. "A blood quill." She gasps seeing it. "Did Dumbledore use it?"

"Umbridge did." Harry states first before telling her the whole story, including his admittedly slightly rude behavior towards the end and only excused it with being angry that his fears weren't taken serious yet again.

Once he's done Madam Bones looks at him and then says, "Do you know a safe place? I'm already surprised that Dumbledore hasn't interrupted us here."

"He can't." Harry mumbles and looks down, he hadn't planned on revealing this so soon but he thought that he might have to now, to explain. "I found out recently that I'm the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and was told by the head goblin that as such I'm inheriting the castle and the grounds, as well as the school. I later found out by coincidence that I can sort of get past all the passwords. I only used it once and the person whose rooms I entered was in and knows that I came and I'm rather sure he didn't mind but, I also used it last night to get in here and made sure no one else can get in right now." He doesn't point out that an elf can. Let her think it was because it's his elf or because he ordered it. Better to let the rest of the world underestimate the little creatures.

"Then let me out and I'll take care of things, I'm sure your elf can provide for you four until then, if not I'll make sure to assist her. If you can get the newspapers and wait until you feel safe with what you read." She orders. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Madam." Harry replies. After that he looks at the fire and focuses on it to let Madam Bones through and then says, "You should be able to use the floo and I'll leave it open for you just in case. But only for you."

"I thank you for that trust." She says, "May I have some of those memory vials?"

"Take what you need." Harry replies.

A little later the witch leaves and Draco holds Harry for a moment asking, "Was it really that bad? That one memory I mean?"

"Worse." Harry says with a sob, "He tortured him too and what he said was probably worse. Making him feel so helpless and making fun of it too. It was terrible, even though I never saw all. I lost control before it ended."

They stay there for the rest of the day, slowly getting a little bored with little to do, apart from looking for a clue to help Fawkes. Occasionally they look at what is going on in the castle. They see Dumbledore trying to get into his office and walking around complaining. They see him sending an owl to Gringotts, probably complaining that he can't get in and since the castle should be working for him, even though the papers are in their possession until a proper heir is found he thinks they'll be able to assist him or at least explain this problem. At some point it looks like Dumbledore is sending teachers to look for someone, possibly them. Shortly before lunch they see a few Aurors show up and take him in, even though he is fighting them. He tries to get away using Fawkes and calls for him but in that moment the bird bursts into flames and Harry just grins, seeing that the Aurors in that moment gain the upper hand and manage to bind him and take his wand. Harry watches the baby appear from the ash and just hopes that Dumbledore can't use him now that he is bound and doesn't have his wand. Hopefully the chick is still too weak to do all that much to help that monster.

Once they are out of the school Harry can't see what is going on there but Harry is glad that the Phoenix isn't leaving. He picks up the chick and holds it close seeing it cuddling against him and it's thrill makes Harry smile and his friends are glad to see that again. They get Winky to bring some games and play until dinner and once that is passed, Harry asks Dobby to get Snape up for some information. Again Draco grumbles that she better get him there fully dressed.

After telling Severus a short vision from their point of view, Severus tells them that Dumbledore's trial is being rushed to happen tonight and should he be found guilty, most likely will get a dementors kiss due to the severity of his crimes and the abuse of his position to do some of those. It seems that Dumbledore after finding some muggleborns and having a lack of abusive parents created some. He put some parents under the imperio to abuse their magical children. Harry's first question is if his were and Severus is sad to say that there is no evidence as of yet but that they will be checked for any such magic. Harry sighs and then hears that Umbridge also was called to the ministry and McGonagall was told that she wouldn't return and that she also is going to get a hearing for abusing her position and abusing a child, even though it is a single case and not even nearly as severe so her punishment won't be nearly as severe.

"Who is going to take over when Dumbledore is officially gone after being kissed?" Harry asks, still cuddling the Phoenix chick. "The board of Governors will have to meet and decide, won't they? But I know that the Minister is already trying to influence so much they will try with this too. And to be frank, I don't trust either to choose wisely."

"Neither do I but there isn't anything we can do." Severus says.

"There is." Harry says, "Dobby." Once the elf is there he orders, "Severus might need to contact me soon, please listen to him when he tells you to."

"Of course Master." the elf says.

"Severus." Harry grins at the man, who so far only knows that they managed to block the office but not how. "I think I told you before not to underestimate me." After seeing his eyebrow rise Harry grins and adds, "Just contact me as soon as you know when and where they'll meet."

"Fine." Severus grumbles, "But I doubt I'll know anything before it's over. Not that it would do you any good, the meeting has never been on Hogwarts grounds."

Severus leaves later using the floo after Harry cleared him to use it whenever without letting Severus know that he did. After that they ask Winky and Dobby to get them some dinner and then some beds and curtains to section off some areas. Draco isn't happy that the others are in the same room but can deal with it since he finally can sleep in Harry's arms again. Harry is glad about that as well since he worries if Severus will be able to find out what he needs to know and doubts that he'd be able to sleep without Draco's calming presence.

Harry is nearly asleep with Draco in his arms when he hears a mumbled, "I'm sort of glad that you only got me here for protection." He cuddles closer to his mate and adds, "Means less people to fight for your affection."

With a chuckle Harry holds him tighter for a moment before he says, "Don't worry about that Draco. I might have many friends that I care for, but you're the one I love." Harry nearly laughs at the surprised look on his Veela's face before the smile took over. "Now sleep Draco, or you'll complain to me about missing your beauty sleep again, not that you'd need it."

Draco does close his eyes and cuddle closer before mumbling, "I love you too."

"I know my love." Harry replies, "And now sleep or our talking will wake Ron and Hermione and I rather have you all to myself right now." Draco just smiles and is glad to hear that and it doesn't take long until both fall asleep. And thanks to being in each others arms and being deliriously happy while falling asleep, they dream of each other rather than the horrors of the day.

Some time during the next morning Harry finds out that he doesn't need Severus to find out. Gartnot sends him an owl, stating that he has been invited to the meeting. Since the ownership is officially with them, or so they assume, they need him there to transfer all rights within the castle to the new headmaster. Since he can't, Harry will have to officially be there. Which is why this will be the first meeting of such sort on Hogwarts grounds rather than at Gringotts. Harry is just happy that Gartnot promises to still be there to support him.

But even if he hadn't gotten that letter, he'd still have found out because Harry's father is also warning him about Lucius having been invited being part of that meeting and having to go there as a member of the board of Governors.

Harry just grins, glad that he already knows and about the news in the Prophet he read before those letters got there. Skeeter clearly went all out. The ministry looks hardly any better in it than the headmaster, since Madam Bones let it slip what Umbridge had done with that quill and how she had managed to have Mister Potter assume that freedom of speech doesn't exist in the wizarding world due to her behavior. Amelia Bones is the only one that is being looked about favorably. Well she and the poor orphaned Harry Potter, who once again had been hurt within that school. Giving Draco something to amuse himself by constantly asking Harry a question Skeeter had wondered about in that last sentence. "Harry, how will you ever be able to feel safe after yet another painful experience by those that should have cared for you?"

At least she also mentions during that article how Dumbledore had systematically harmed one boy until he didn't even try to get help after getting raped by that man and that this boy turned into the dark Lord to fight Dumbledore. She goes as far as to blame Dumbledore for everything that poor tortured orphan had done after the treatment he had lived through. Harry likes that part but still grumbles about what is written about himself, and is only slightly comforted that this time he isn't the only poor orphaned boy in her article.

Seeing that his meeting with the board is supposed to take place soon after lunch, he decides to get ready before lunch. "Draco," Harry says. Some have seen him and Harry together during that first day of school but he doubts that everyone will assume them as close as Ron and Hermione are to him, "Could you do me a favor? Now that I feel safe enough in the castle to let you walk around. Could you get all the prefects and the head girl and boy to meet me when I leave this room for that meeting? Just outside of this office."

"Sure." Draco says grinning a little and guessing that he plans on not being the only student in that meeting.

"Hermione," Harry says next, "Would you please get all the head of house teachers to come as well? Maybe you should go to them towards the end of lunch to get them?"

"Of course." She says smiling.

"Ron," Harry says, "I hate to say it, since I'm not sure how well this will work, but would you help Draco? I'm not sure all the Gryffindor prefects will do as he asks."

Ron and Draco glare for a moment towards each other before Ron says, "I get the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs and you get the other two."

"Fine by me." Draco replies.

"Good" Harry says. "That way we might all be able to have an early lunch before you run off. Winky?"

About an hour after that lunch Harry is nervously waiting in the office. The others are already gone and Harry uses that handy portrait of the school to see them all arriving in the hallway. Draco and the prefects from Slytherin are first, shortly followed by the Ravenclaws. The teachers are arriving after them with Hermione, wondering what is going on and not making it easy for Hermione to keep them in the dark with their insistent questioning, and then the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors arrive all together, including Ron.

Harry takes another deep breath before walking down. So far only his two best friends and his boyfriend know that he is the heir to the castle and even those only because they heard him talk to Madam Bones. Once he is down everyone stares at him, especially the teachers who have told Hermione multiple times that the gargoyle isn't moving. Harry looks around, Fawkes still being a little chick, is sitting on his shoulder so Harry can protect the little guy but the baby looks already a little older than the day before.

"Hello everyone." Harry says trying to speak clearly and keep his nerves from showing in his voice. "I asked my friends to bring you here, because I would like your help with something to improve the future of this school. If you'd please follow me, I swear you will understand everything in a moment."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now you know the big secret that was still left but what will happen next? Who will be the next headmaster and how will he be decided? Will Harry just choose and will people accept whoever is chosen? How much longer will they stay in that room before they reappear? What will the rest o the world think about Harry dating Malfoy? And what will happen about the poor boy Tome Riddle now that Madam Bones starts to understand him and feel sorry for him? Will he get a second chance?


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Especially mizzrazz72's review made me laugh so thanks for that one in particular but as always I was happy every time I saw that I got a new one and excitedly read it, glad for all the positive support.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

After that Harry walks towards the great hall where Gartnot's letter said they'd meet with the board of Governors. Seeing as the headmaster's office is currently under lock down, it was decided that the kids be kicked out right after lunch and they meet while the students are busy with learning. Harry is glad to notice that the teachers he asked to be there seemed to have given their classes some time off to study independently to attend whatever Hermione or now Harry asked them to do. "I told you, Minister, that we can't start yet because someone is missing." Harry hears the annoyed drawl of Gartnot loud and clear coming from the open doors.

"The board is complete and you hardly let me join." Fudge's voice is heard next and Harry waits a moment to listen and is glad that everyone follows his lead for now. Probably about as curious as he is. "And I'm the Minister of Magic."

"I didn't." Gartnot grumbles, "I only said that you may stay for now, I'll happily kick you out when the missing person arrives."

"Let him stay if he pleases." Harry says, entering the room followed by the others. "I thank you however for being here Mister Gartnot and arranging this meeting to my convenience."

"Potter?" The minister spits, "What is the meaning of this Gartnot? Why should Potter get to be here, never mind get to decide that I can stay?"

"I'm sorry Minister if you feel treated unfairly but I'm sure Mister Gartnot can explain and probably better than me." Harry says charmingly, sitting down in one of the chairs around the table that was placed there and doesn't have enough empty seats for all since no one knew that Harry would bring that many with him. "Professor McGonagall, can you enlarge this table and summon or transfigure some chairs for everyone?" After that Harry looks at Gartnot, "I hope you don't mind that I'd rather let you explain?"

"Of course not, Mister Potter." Gartnot replies friendly before glaring towards the Minister, "Mister Potter came to us seeking knowledge about his family and we agreed to find out some information with some goblin magic that is using a drop of his blood that was willingly given for this cause. I will not go into the more private details but rest assured that we made certain that our findings are accurate and it turned out that Mister Potter is a descended from all four founders and the only one alive as we could also easily prove with that spell. According the the founders will that means that Mister Potter now owns the castle, the grounds and the rights to everything about the school of Hogwarts. That means we might as well end this meeting since Mister Potter can just pick a headmaster or become the headmaster himself"

"Oh please, not that fast." Harry says friendly, "I'm only 15 years old and not even close to turning 16 and rather not decide that on my own." Harry looks friendly towards the others, "However, I don't trust most of you. After all neither this board nor the ministry has manged to keep me or the rest of the student body safe and the board of Governors even picked the last headmaster, while the ministry made said man my magical guardian only to later learn, thanks to me and my friends Ron, Hermione and Draco by the way, what that man has done during his time as teacher and later as headmaster. I'm sorry but that leaves me unable to fully trust either of your judgements. Which is why I decided that yes I might pick the next headmaster myself BUT I wish to be at least advised by everyone in this room right now and only will only interfere if I fear the outcome inadequate. I'm sorry Minister that you weren't invited, I had assumed you to be on the board since you also managed to get Professor Umbridge into the school, another reason I don't fully trust your judgement but I'll assume that you meant well in protecting us from Dumbledore. So however much you failed on that regard, I'd still like you to have you present." Harry looks around and then notices Miss Rita Skeeter sitting a little to the side and adds, "Miss Skeeter, since you are present, feel free to give your thoughts on the topic as well but please make sure to state all facts accurately. Including my age and the fact that I'm by no way a poor little boy or incapable of feeling safe. Because I do feel safe occasionally, I simply don't trust that feeling to last for any length of time."

Harry looks around seeing a lot of surprised faces and only Gartnot is giving a hardly noticeable nod, clearly approvingly and most likely having assumed by the amount of people Harry brought that he wouldn't just pick someone and dictate it and such pointed out that he could to make Harry look better for not using that right. "Now I think we should start this meeting." The doors to the room close and Harry wonders if they are sensing his intend or if one of the elves or possibly a teacher or Gartnot did it instead. "Since we are so many I suggest we do it a little like in a class room setting. Mister Gartnot, would you do me the honor and lead this meeting in my place, I do have very little experience with this and since unlike the other students present I'm neither head-boy nor a prefect. I'd rather leave it all to you and only ask the occasional question unless I feel the need to interfere more."

"The honor is mine, Mister Potter." Gartnot says with a slight bow. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions as to who should replace Dumbledore?" The goblin's tone made it very clear that he dislikes the man even more than before.

Fudge immediately says, "Someone from the ministry would be best, that way the school can work closely with us."

"And you can manipulate us to vote for you." One of the prefects from Gryffindor says. Harry doesn't know her name since she is a seventh year.

"I suggest Mister Malfoy since he has experience with finances and can ensure the school founds will be sufficient, something we had to help Dumbledore with by giving additional founds nearly constantly." One of the board members says.

"Veto." Harry nearly shouts. "And he knows why."

Everyone stares at Harry, who is glaring murderously towards the elder blond who simply says, "I couldn't anyway since I moved to France and want to enjoy some peace there."

"I suppose you also want to leave the board of Governors after this meeting, don't you?" Harry asks growling.

Lucius looks mutinously but then nods without another word. The stares continue for a moment before everyone seems to suggest someone else while the students only reject some of those on different grounds but don't feel comfortable enough to make any suggestions. The teachers are mostly staying out of it and only reject some of the Minister's suggestions, knowing those persons to be incapable with children and stating that as such. The arguments are getting worse the longer the meeting goes and by the end most are talking more to the people around them, since it is impossible to hear everyone else. Considering that nearly everyone is talking at the same time while Gartnot gave up to get any semblance of order, since he is being ignored whenever he tries.

Harry just glares and tries to remember what he saw in the Pensieve until his anger is sufficient to look threateningly towards everyone and he can even feel the earth shake. The later is causing everyone to slowly quiet, so he doesn't have to shout and only glares when he says, "Didn't I suggest to conduct like in a classroom setting and discuss it appropriately? I guess I have to interfere more than I thought, due to your inability to follow simple instructions and listen to the one who was asked to keep order in this room." Everyone stares at the young man sitting there radiating anger and power. The chick on his shoulder starts to thrill and Harry slowly calms down.

"Now, Minister." Harry says after he calmed. "Considering that the majority of the students, as well as teachers, rejected everyone you suggested so far they are out of the questions. We students and teachers need to live and work with the person and will get a say in it whether you like it or not. You are welcome to try and open a new school and see how many parents will prefer it but I will NOT, even if I'm the last student in this school and only have private tutelage, I will not trust you to organize my life again. Not knowing most of the people you nominated I would have still accepted them if no one else spoke up against them but since they did I'll trust them more. End of discussion on that. Now the board had a lot that have been rejected by multiple students as well as teachers and some sadly even by someone else from your own side. Still the teachers and students of this school didn't have anything to say against some of those. So we will discuss them in an orderly fashion."

Harry hears a sound from the Minister and just glares at him, letting his anger take over again a little and feeling the earth shake once again the man quiets instantly. "Now, before we start however, I myself feel a little unprepared to argument appropriately, since to be frank, I have no idea what the headmaster did all day apart from offering us lemon drops, sit at the head table, give a speech every now and then and obviously enjoy a good show of child abuse! Would someone care to take the time and tell me and the other students what the new headmaster would have to be able to do? So we can actually say if we see that person able to do that?"

"On top of what you mentioned minus his own hobbies." And the pause Severus makes before and after saying the word hobby shows his dislike for that particular hobby. "The new headmaster has to decide on the school rules, discus appropriate punishments with the staff, organize staff meetings and keep the order during those. He has to attempt to keep house unity, by being fair towards all houses for example and support teachers in case they are unsure on how to help a student appropriately. He also has to represent the school when necessary, like some ministry functions he might be invited to, or like during the preparations for the tournament last year. He also has to ensure that all necessary safety measures are taken to keep every student safe. And manage the school founds to ensure the equipment like potion ingredients and brooms for flying-lessons or plants for herbology are bought and taken care of."

"I guess he had that representing down." Harry mumbles, "After all he knew how to present the school, as well as himself, in a favorable light and managed to fool at least almost everyone at the table, myself until recently included. Anyway, the board mentioned worries about the finances a few times, may I ask why?" A few start to speak at once all together, so Harry speaks louder again, "One at the time or I will kick you out."

It is quiet for a moment again before one of them starts to speak, "Professor Dumbledore constantly asked for more money, pointing out that it is impossible to finance the school otherwise and was unwilling to raise the school fee, fearing that some might not be able to afford it."

Harry frowns for a moment before turning to Gartnot, "Does Hogwarts have a vault at Gringotts, Mister Gartnot?"

"Yes." The goblin replies, "And before you ask, I'm not sure if the claim is right since I don't know how much of the money he withdrew personally went to where he claimed it went to."

"Where did he claim it went to?" Harry questions.

"Books that Madam Pince wanted to buy, food money to be spend by the elves and Potions ingredients bought by the Potions teacher." Gartnot replies.

Harry nods and says, "Dobby." The elf appears with a quiet plop and after asking how he can help his good master Harry Potter Sir, Harry says, "I need you to do two things for me. Please ask Madam Pince to come up since we have a questions for her and while she walks here, get an elf from the school. Preferably one that knows almost everything that is going on in the kitchen and maybe even decides some things."

As usual Dobby promises to do as asked and once he's gone Harry turns to professor Snape, "How much do you spend during each year on Hogwarts founds?"

"I try to spend as little as possible and have as many ingredients as possible grown by Pomona and what is still missing after that I buy freshly each month and have a fixed amount of money which is 20 Galleons per month." Severus replies.

"What happens should you need more?" Harry questions.

"Do less practical work." Severus replies. "Or pay for the ingredients myself or have the students get more for themselves for the next year to avoid such a predicament"

Severus just finished speaking when an elf shows up, bowing deeply before Harry saying, "What can Holly do for Master?"

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I would like to know how much money you need to keep everyone in the school fed?" Harry questions.

"We not needing any money, Master." The elf says shocked. "We grow everything fresh and what can't be grown we trade for our fresh ingredients."

"I assume then that Dumbledore never gave you any money?" Harry asks.

"Of course not, Master." Holly says, clearly feeling insulted. "We would never ask for money, we are good gardener. We make great food for all, not needing any money."

Harry looks at Gartnot who frowns a little. "How is that possible?" A member of the board asks.

In that moment the door opens and Madam Pince walks in. "Good to see you, Madam." Harry, by now nearly used to lead the group, says and sees Madam Pince look surprised towards McGonagall, "How much does Dumbledore usually give you for new books?"

"We don't have any new books." Madam Pince says too upset about that to even care that a student asked her. "Professor Dumbledore always insists that the library is sufficient for the students' need and that there is no need for new books."

"Thank you," Harry replies "And please come and speak to me tomorrow, I will make sure to find some finances to rectify that mistake and trust your judgement on what books to buy."

Madam Pince looks towards the teachers in the great hall in surprise and only smiles after a nod from Professor McGonagall. Once she is gone, Harry looks at Gartnot, "I assume you can make an estimate now."

"I can say for sure now that at least 200 gallon disappeared each month and I never saw any money from the board go to the school vault." Gartnot replies. "Which more than proves that it should be possible to manage the finances of the school with ease."

"He tricked us." Another member of the board says.

"And you let him." Harry points out. "Even I didn't believe him the crap about where my money went to and asked what he needed the money for in details, with names of whoever got it, so I could double check if he got for that money what he told me, not that he could do that. He might have stolen from me for sometime before I figured it out but I'm 15, what's your excuse?" Most look actually ashamed while Harry sighs. "So much for one of you for financial reasons." He looks around, "Now that finances don't seem to be that much of a problem though, I think we can agree that a teacher that knows the school, the other teachers and the current student body is the most suitable, right?" No one says anything against Harry. "Great. Then lets start with the deputy and work through them. Anything speaking against Professor McGonagall?"

"She hates Slytherin." A seventh year Slytherin girl says.

"She's also too strict. She'd be a rather bad representative due to that and is more needed to keep order, which she always did as deputy." Draco points out. "Also she followed Dumbledore nearly blindly and hardly ever thought for herself. Nothing against you Professor, just something every Slytherin noticed."

With a sigh she says, "I can't really deny it. I saw the people Harry was placed with and still trusted Dumbledore to know best. I never even went there to check on him because that man assured me he was okay. I think I really am to used to being deputy and listen to others. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you, Harry, for how I failed you."

Harry gives her a little smile and nods to show that he isn't angry at her before he goes on, "How about Professor Flitwick?"

"Oh, I'm too old for that kind of responsibility." The Professor in question says chuckling.

"Professor..." Harry doesn't even get to say the name since the Professor he looks at is already shaking her head.

"No way." Professor Sprout says, "I'll stay with my Hufflepuffs and my plants and don't need anything else."

"Professor Snape?" Harry asks only to get a resounding "NO!" from every student that isn't in Slytherin.

"I'll just assume they want me to stay their Potions teacher and see me in class." Severus grins.

It is quiet for a moment before some students say "I take it back, make him headmaster!"

"I would like to remind everyone that it was Severus who spotted several cases of heavy abuse in the past." Minerva McGonagall points out."I fear he won't if he isn't close enough to the students and rather keep him in a classroom where every first year will be known by him."

They go on through every teacher until Harry says, "Someone has to become headmaster! Do you think we can agree on one we already mentioned or does anyone has any more suggestions?"

Hermione slowly raises her hand and then says, "Why not split it up?" After a curios look from most she says, "The school started with four founders, why not go back to that and have four people take different jobs the headmaster had before?"

"Wouldn't that be too expensive?" Harry asks, "All four would have to be paid."

It is quiet for another moment while everyone ponders the idea until a Gryffindor says, "Why not divide some jobs that you, Harry, can't make between the four head of house teachers and you take up the mental yourself?" Everyone stares at the girl that is looking right at Harry with a smile and Harry wonders what kind of drug she does because it must be good. "If I remember correctly, apart from supporting the teachers, there are financial things, representing, and keeping order, improve inter house relationship, be fair to all houses and think of safety measures. Considering that interview, you do think about some details that none of the teachers thought about in your first year and you are always nice to every house as long as they are nice to you. Proven by the fact that you are probably the first Gryffindor that dates a Slytherin or did I see wrong the other day? And honestly, you are the one keeping order in this room since no one else bothered or was able to do that and you are rather used to stand in the spot light which is helpful for a representative."

Harry stares at her for a moment before looking around, seeing that everyone looks surprised and some of the Governors frown but no one says a word. "Well," Harry says, "I'm waiting, where are the shocked no's? And he's just a student, or whatever..."

It stays quiet and Harry wonders if Gartnot failed to keep order on purpose to show how well Harry can handle this and give him this chance. After a while it is Severus that says, "I'd say the idea of a student as a headmaster is preposterous but with the way your friend puts it, I fear she actually has a point. At least I find myself unable to speak against it, apart from the fact that you should be considered too young for the post."

"I don't know anything about teaching, how could I support you?" Harry asks.

"If we had chosen one from our midst we wouldn't have anyone new for that either." Professor Flitwick states, "I'm sure we can support each other just fine."

"What about rules and enforcing them? I can't punish a seventh year." Harry says.

"We mostly do that on our own already." Severus replies, "Only explosion was needed to be run by the headmaster and I'm sure we can change that and make a meeting necessary where more than let's say two third of the teachers agree that the expulsion is indeed appropriate."

"I hate representing and I have my studies." Harry notices that he sounds terrified.

"Just pick someone to go in your stead when you really can't make it." Draco says, "And honestly I never heard of Dumbledore attending anything."

"The money." Harry says looking towards a frowning board member, "I'm 15, you can't possibly be okay with me doing the finances of a school."

"You are the one that pointed out their flaws on that account. They hardly can complain now!" Gartnot reminds the teen, "Also since it is your school, those are your finances. Everything that is left at each end of the year would go to your vault now anyway and everything that is lacking would have to be paid by you or you would have to ask others but considering the way you managed your account after finding out about the theft and the fact that there always has been enough income to finance the school I'm sure you'll manage, Mister Potter."

Harry looks around the table and even towards Miss Skeeter pleadingly before saying "I refuse. Some of the others could, so can I."

It is quiet for a moment until Draco says with a grin, "You own the school, so you ARE the headmaster until someone else is chosen. Since you said you wouldn't without our consent, and we don't choose anyone else, you can't refuse."

"Not helping." Harry grumbles.

"I think I am." Draco replies, "I just insist that since you are a student at least those in your year are still allowed to make out with our new headmaster."

"Everyone in my year?" Harry teases grinning?

"Don't you dare." Draco growls. "Your lips are mine."

"What about hiring a teacher?" Harry suddenly remembers after hearing a squeak from Skeeter and wondering if Draco being his boyfriend will be headline rather than the fact that Harry is the heir of Hogwarts. "I can hardly be responsible for that."

"You can't possibly choose worse than Dumbledore." Severus points out.

"And anyway," McGonagall replies, "You usually figure out who can be trusted before most of us. You'll do fine in that."

"I could threaten them to kick them out unless I get an O" Harry threatens.

"Like you would." Professor Sprout chuckles, "You are way too polite, loyal and honest."

After another moment with no complaints Harry growls "You know what, screw you all." Harry glowers around, "Mister Gartnot, since I own the school and refuse to waste my learning time or spare time, that especially in an owl year won't be all that much, on finances, I decide that I'll hire a goblin to oversee the finances of the school and would be grateful for you to recommend someone." He glares around, daring them to speak up against him, "Next, I want each house to pick two students who will meet weekly to work on ways to improve inter-house unity for the coming year. Their ideas will need to be written down in details and given to all head of houses for approval if more than two approve, the students can then organize whatever they thought of. Next, if there is anything where the school needs to be represented, the head of house will pick on of their midst. I don't care which one. Also there will be weekly meetings between all teachers for everything else, like supporting each other, discussing problemes, rules, and punishments etc, those will be organized and managed by one of the head of house and which one will change, so there will be about one meeting per month you need to lead. Topic's are chosen by the head of house that is organizing the meeting. Meaning that more or less all the head of house teachers will share the position of headmaster, apart from finances and hiring. The hiring will be done by all head of house and me! I refuse to be made responsible on my own but as owner want a veto right. However, if someone is chosen only the deputy can fire a teacher, at least while I'm still in school. Minister, since you seem eager to have a hand in the school, I suggest to have many Aurors try and apply for the open defense position because I'll be damned before I let any secretary teach defense again, even it it's your first undersecretary. Any complaints?"

Again no one dares to say a single word with the glare Harry is sending their way, his fringe is moving in the wind that seems to be coming from no where. "Good, now everyone but the board of Governors out, since I as the owner have some questions for them!"

The discussion with them is short and mostly painless for Harry, since Harry kicks them out after finding out in his first question that they are on the board due to being the richest parents of the current student body. After that he writes a note to Skeeter and sends it to her by Dobby, saying that he'd like to ask her to mention in the newspaper that the board of Governors is gone but will be replaced by what he'll call 'association of Hogwarts parents' and that he'd like every parent of a student that would like to work to improve the school on their own time to write him an owl and that he will try to reply soon with a letter to every parent of the school since they'll get to vote on who should be part of the new association. Harry also asks her to warn that he plans on insuring that the association will include muggles that have a child in this school.

After that Harry goes to Professor McGonagall and discusses those plans for that association with her a little more detailed and then asks her to make an announcement about the new 'headmaster' arrangements in front of the students and to give him the word afterwards, since he has something else to say due to the meeting with that stupid board of idiots.

She agrees to do so and after that Harry asks her "Professor, do you know why my magic is starting to get out of control every time I lose my temper? It never was that bad when I was younger."

"I think I do." She replies, "I've never seen it myself but heard about it. You see, when a child is born it only has a very small percentage of the amount of magical power it will have as a grown up. The magic sort of grows over time but not the same way the body does. It usually gets a strong influx between the age of 4 and 7 years, which is why most children show the first bouts of accidental magic around that time and some even learn to control it a little before coming to school. It does continue to slightly increase from there but only a tiny bit. By the time a child hits puberty, it will have about two thirds of the total amount of power it will have as a grown person and the rest rather suddenly grows so to speak during puberty within less than a year. It differs at what age it happens but I think that since you are rather powerful, which I noticed due to the kind of trouble you had during your spell work, that you are currently developing the last third of that power and due to the high amount of power in total that third is much more than most gain in that time. That does make it harder for you to control than for most."

"What kind of problems with spell work do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Unlike defensive spells that usually are more powerful the more power you pour into it, a lot of spells are reacting negative to too much power." She explains. "I noticed you overpower a few times during transfiguration even those that need rather a lot and where others had trouble getting enough power into it, so I had to tell them to focus more to increase the power usage while I told you to relax more to decrease it."

"So I really am more powerful than most?" Harry grumbles.

"More powerful than anyone I ever taught and I dare say more powerful than either the dark Lord or Dumbledore." She explains.

During dinner Harry is slightly nervous until McGonagall starts to explain to the students about the headmaster situation and then gives the word to Harry who then explains what he wants to do to get parents more involved and then asks all the muggleborn to contact their parents and see if any of them is interested in helping making the school more friendly for muggleborn parents, who don't really know anything about the magical world and that he would like those that are elected to organize meetings for the muggleborn parents to meet and talk about their worries or such and maybe have one of those in Hogwarts with the help of the Hogwarts express to try to calm any worries they might have.

Harry is glad when the day is over and he and Draco meet in the Room of Requirements again to spend some more time together, since Harry didn't really have time for his blond Veela since that meeting. And considering the amount of people around them, Harry doesn't even count the meeting.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well now we have most questions answered I think and there is only one more chapter to go to find out Skeeters next headline and the reaction to those. And will Fudge try to influence it negatively? And what will happen to his father now that Dumbledore was busted? Will the world be able to see past everything he did in his war against Dumbledore? Will he get a second chance and if yes, how will he get it? The Minister still seems pretty pissed with Harry? And Sirius is also still hiding from the law? And what about Fawkes, will he be free now that Dumbledore is gone or does whatever spell kept him with that monster still effect him? And will Severus ever hear that he's a heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor? If he does, how will he react? Will all that be solved in just one more chapter or will we have some unanswered question at the end?


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support and reading this story to the end. I got 8 reviews in less then 24 hours since the last chapter went online. Thanks so much fr everything!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The next morning Harry is once again plastered all over the front page. No surprise there but he's glad that Skeeter actually wrote the truth and pictures him as rather competent and focused on his goals, which clearly are to bring the school to it's former glory. Harry sighs after reading it. It's in her usual style and includes about as much about his relationship with Draco as about the outcome of the meeting but Harry is rather amused that she is wondering in the article why the board of Governors never questioned Dumbledore more. Are they simply less intelligent than the 15 year old Harry Potter or did Dumbledore pay them to look the other way by giving their children some kind of advantage? She also wrote down that rather a lot of their children became prefects or head boy or girl. Harry does wonder if that is the case but either way, at least he doesn't have to deal with those morons anymore. And since she also already mentioned that Harry disbanded the board of Governors, she wonders if Harry assumes the same she did and simply didn't mention since he doesn't have proof.

He puts the newspaper down. Fawkes stayed with him all day the previous day and is still with him. He's growing and starts to fly a little but not a lot, so maybe he still needs someone to look after him from an emotional point, since Harry doesn't really have to do anything. Either way Harry enjoys his first truly peaceful day at the school at the fullest and spends as much time as he can with Draco and his two best friends and is surprised when Pansy and Blaise join them but talks with them amiably and orders Ron to stop being mean whenever he tries something. Draco actually has to do the same with Pansy much to Harry's amusement. Blaise is more like Hermione, he acts cautious but polite.

During the Saturday afternoon Severus found them and drawls, glaring at the group with his usual glare, he asks Harry to talk to him privately and after leaving the group he says "Professor McGonagall asked me to inform you that we already have some applications for the open defense job and since we are in urgent need of a replacement we should look at it tomorrow. We'll meet after breakfast and since you are the owner and insist on participating anyway, she would like you to let us use the headmaster's office again."

"Sure, why not?" Harry says, "I'll set a password for all of you to use it for other meetings as well."

"That's probably a good choice, especially for meetings with parents." Severus replies, "Teachers meetings are traditionally elsewhere. But there is something else." He looks towards his brother, "Your father managed to get false papers and changed his appearance with some charms and sent his application as well. I'm sure you'll notice quickly. He isn't trying to keep it from you but I thought I should warn you."

"Great." Harry grumbles, "You want me to consider the dark Lord himself? I'm trying to do better choices than Dumbledork, who hired someone who was possessed by the dark Lord and you want me to hire the real deal?"

"I would like you to at least consider him, yes, but that is all." Severus replies, "It is your decision. I won't push it."

"Will he be mad if I don't choose him?" Harry questions.

"Upset a little maybe, but he isn't sure you'll do to begin with." Severus replies, "He'll accept it and won't hold it against you, especially since you are not making the decision on your own."

Harry thinks about it for the rest of the day and shortly before dinner goes to the headmaster's office alone, well nearly, Fawkes is with him again. He tells his friends that he needs to check on something alone. Once there he calls Dobby and asks him to go find Minister Fudge and ask him if he can meet him now or some other time this weekend and to tell him that he could floo right into the headmaster's office.

Harry waits for a moment and then Dobby tells him that the Minister said he could come in two hours. Harry nods and just asks for some dinner to be brought there. He wants to be alone for a moment to think. He knew the Minister wouldn't come right away, showing that he's the one in charge and not going to come at a child's back and call. He is already surprised that the Minister comes at all and that soon. Harry sighs, hoping that this works. To get what he wants he either has to fight the ministry or work with it. The later would be faster and the first option is still open if working together fails. He has to plan carefully though. He has to ask the minister in a way that it looks like Harry is meeting him halfway. Throwing the man some crumbs will make it much easier to get what he really wants and he has to get on his good side fist so he'll have to talk about things he doesn't really care about first. With a sigh Harry asks the little Phoenix chick on his shoulder to thrill occasionally especially whenever Harry has to remind the fool that he is powerful enough to take what he wants.

Harry is still calmly sitting in the headmasters chair in his best robe when the Phoenix thrills and a moment later Fudge steps out of the flames. "You wanted to discuss something, Potter?"

"I do, Minister Fudge." Harry says with a sigh noticing that the man sounds angry, "I think you noticed that I'm rather upset with the Ministry as a whole at the moment, and if you read the newspaper you might know why. Since I assume that some at least former employees of yours sent their application I'd like to settle it, so I can choose without disregarding anything due to my emotions towards the ministry as a whole, please don't take it personally. You're by far not the only one that caused me to feel this way. I also believe that the school shouldn't work against the ministry and rather work with you and be able to at least consider your advice with an open mind. None of that will work if I'm upset with the ministry nor can it work if you are upset with me for what I say in front of the press. Which is why I think that now that I inherited the school, we have to settle the disagreements that stand between us, preferably as soon as possible."

"And how would you suggest we settle it?" Fudge drawls, eyeing Harry like he's trying to find out what he's planning but isn't really using legilimens. Still the Minister clearly doesn't trust Harry and assumes that he'll try and force Fudge to do as he pleases or will continue to talk bad about the Ministry.

"I'd simply like us to discuss some points and see if we are able to agree." Harry speaks calmly, petting the Phoenix that moved on his lap. "Since I assume we won't on most, at least not right away, I hope that we can find a solution for the problem we disagree about. Of course it would have to be one that we both can live with."

"What would the first thing you'd like to discuss be?" The Minster questions with a frown and clearly still doesn't trust Harry.

"Why did Dumbledore become my magical guardian?" Harry asks. "I know there were plenty of other choices."

"I wasn't the Minister at the time." Fudge promptly says in his defense.

"I'm aware of that." Harry still sounds calm and probably thanks to Fawkes really feels that way. "I just hoped that you know why it was handled that way at the time and could tell me and as I said before, you aren't the only one to cause my mistrust with the Ministry and I don't blame you for everything and want to try an understand what you or others did. Now, do you know anything about that topic?"

"I know that the Minister at the time was just elected because the one before him was a death eater and there was a lot going on. From what I heard someone that just started to work in the Ministry and just left Hogwarts the year before had overseen the group that was to decide your placement and he was already the most experienced one in that bunch. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were the only ones there. Others weren't even informed that they might become your guardian due to the chaos at the time."

"Do you already know who my new one will be now?" Harry questions.

"It is already being discussed and from what I heard the people choosing are waiting on the ruling of another committee that is to decide if you can be granted to be emancipated already. It sometimes is granted to children that are orphaned at the age of 16, meaning they are already close to being of age." Fudge explains, "You are a little young but there is no rule on when it can be granted. They are still waiting to see how you'll deal with the new responsibility before choosing. Some think you handled yourself well enough to be granted it and some believe your temper to be too unstable. Don't misunderstand me please, they don't want to punish you, but they consider it a sign that you are still in need of emotional guidance."

"Who will be named if I'm not emancipated?" Harry questions.

"There is also an argument on that front," Fudge replies, "Some want Professor Snape, because he was there for you but some say that due to the fact that he was abused himself and is rather cold towards most that he would be unable to help with some emotional problems, others see Professor McGonagall more qualified but it was pointed out that you don't seem to have a particularly close relationship that would be helpful, either seeing that you only see her as your teacher. Mrs. Weasley was considered but there are some that say that she wouldn't be able to understand all of your needs, since you are rather troubled from your past as shown with your temper, and she has a lot of other kids to help at times. The final decision isn't made yet and I'm not personally involved in the process either."

Harry frowns for a moment. "I have to say that they all do have a point." Harry smiles a little, seeing the Ministers eyebrow rise. He clearly had assumed another tantrum from the teen and that worked perfectly for Harry. "I'd still prefer Professor Snape since I can see Molly anytime and I'm sure should I need something Professor Snape can't help with, like give a motherly hug or such I can go to her. But he does understand me better and I'm not sure I'd feel as comfortable bothering him should I live with Molly and Arthur. Maybe you can just pass that on to them, so that they are able to consider the point but as long as no one else is suggested I don't mind either outcome. Just to be frank, I'd rather not be emancipated. There is so much going on right now that I would like to have someone to turn to and I agree that my temper is a little unstable at times and I believe that I need someone to lean on every now and then. I really don't feel mature enough to live on my own with no one to turn to for advice, I also wouldn't mind it being Siri, who is also always there for me anyway. Which is why I'd still prefer Professor Snape."

"Siri?" The Minister asks surprised, clearly not knowing who he means.

"Yes," Harry sighs and looks a little worried, "That would be the next point I'd like to talk about. "Sirius Black."

"He said it was his fault when we found him." Fudge insists, already assuming where this is going.

"I'm aware of that." Harry smiles a little, hearing the Phoenix give another thrill and cuddle against him before he spreads his wings and flies on his shoulder. "He blamed himself because he had suggested to switch the secret keeper. He feared that Voldemort would catch him if he didn't and that he might force it out of him. If no one knew that it was the least brave one of the bunch, then their secret would be safer since Voldemort would be after Sirius to get it. But apart from all that, what, Minister Fudge, made you think that I would lie to you to protect my parents murderer?"

The Minister looks at the somber looking boy with a rather sad smile on his face and says, "I never thought you were lying, but I was nearby when he was brought to the Ministry after killing Pettigrew, or according to you, after we thought he had either way, I saw him that day. I saw how crazy he seemed, I was and to be frank still am convinced that he is guilty. I assume that he tricked you somehow. However, now that I came to know you a little more and see that at least by now you are no easily impressed little boy with little family and none in the magical world where he might rather be, I believe that it would be hard for him to still trick you. I admit that your words might be enough to at least investigate again and give him a proper trial. Back then I saw neither the need nor did I feel like I had the time with the uproar his escape had caused and the worry that he might escape again like he did."

"What if I bring him here and have him questioned under Veritaserum?" Harry asks. "I know he'd come if I'd call for him. That way you can be sure. But I want your word of honor that he's not harmed and will leave this room the way he came, no matter what."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." Fudge argues, "I will however promise that should we not need to catch him and he'll come freely, I'll arrange that he will be in a holding cell with as much comfort as possible and only until a trial is set and I'll try to get it set as fast as possible. Being questioned under Veritaserum will of course be an option that would be helpful in proving his innocence. I can't however just set someone free that was judged by the whole Wizengamot, no matter what he says to me under Veritaserum."

"Of course Minister, that actually sounds more than reasonable and I will see if I can get Siri to agree. I think it would be best if you'd send Aurors to meet him somewhere rather than having him walk into the Ministry and cause a panic. But we can discuss the details when I talked to him and know that he's agreeable." Harry replies, he had assumed as much as was much happier with this anyway. No one would believe Sirius to be rightfully freed if Fudge had decided it on his own. "I'm glad we can find some common ground that quickly."

"I must say that I'm too." Fudge replies, "I must admit that I feared that you'd get upset the second I don't do as you wish."

"Yeah," Harry agrees calmly, "I mean, no offence, but I must admit that I feared the same. Simply because you do seem like a man that is used to things going his way."

Both smile a little and Harry is glad that maybe, he can get the last thing he really wants about as much as Sirius being freed. "Anything else you wish to discuss?" Fudge asks.

"Yes, actually I do. And it will probably be the hardest part since I myself aren't sure what to do about it." Harry replies. "It is about Voldemort. Or lets call him Tom Riddle. I think you saw or at least heard of what Dumbledore did to him in his youth?"

"I'm afraid I did." Fudge says with a frown. "I also heard that apparently the boy tried to get a job with the Ministry in his youth but Dumbledore said that he was dangerous during school and always causing trouble. He warned us from it and I fear with that the Ministry actually sealed his fate."

"I fear that could be true." Harry confirms sadly. "I know for a fact that he is scared of muggles for the way he was raised. He also hates abuse and wants to protect children. That is his main goal and was from the start, he also wanted to bring Dumbledore down to protect others from experiencing the same and only plays on the pure blood supremacy to get followers. What he really dislikes about muggleborn is their connection to the muggle world. He's afraid they will let too many muggles find out about us, and as I said before, fears their general reaction to it. But his main goals aren't bad. Most of the mayhem he caused was to fight Dumbledore who had wronged him greatly and I really doubt anyone would have believed it even if he tried to tell someone."

"You sound like you forgive him for killing your parents." The Minister says.

With a sigh Harry admits, "I tried not to at first but yeah, I guess after seeing that one memory, I did. Especially since I know a reason he had to be very angry with them at the time he killed them, and that one has nothing to do with Dumbledore, or not directly."

"And why would that be?" The Minister asks curious.

"James Potter was part of a raid against the so called dark, but with Dumbledore leading the so called light I find the terminology a little off. Anyway, this raid I just mentioned was organized by Dumbledore who used this order of his. During that raid they took a child." Harry explains. "It just so happens that they didn't take just any child, they stole his child. That is also the reason for Bellatrix torturing two others that had been in the order, she was told the boy was killed but refused to believe it and tried to find out where he could be. Tom Riddle had already feared his son dead. Just imagine how he must have felt. An orphan with no family left, abandoned by all and when his wife died giving birth to his only child said child was stolen from him. He also knew Dumbledore in a way no one else did at the time. With his experience with the man, how could he not think his infant son had been tortured to death?"

"I see how you'd feel sorry for him and trust me, I'm starting to too." Fudge sighs, "But there isn't anything that can be done about it now that the man is dead."

"There is a way, since he isn't dead." Harry replies, "Dumbledore was right with one thing, Tom Riddle is back. And I happen to know that he got fake papers and wants to have a new start. He wants to try again to get the changes he wanted back then, just this time without a war. Now that Dumbledore isn't there to make it impossible any other way. And I think he wants his son back who turned out to be alive. I know who both are. I'm not sure what to do with that knowledge however. I don't feel comfortable keeping it from you but I'd rather not see him having to run from the law. He won't stop trying to protect children and not go to Azkaban without a fight, especially since he might not be send there and more likely than not be killed or get a Dementor's kiss. He'll feel the need to continue to fight for his goals and I'd rather see him do so peacefully then have the war continue."

"Then wait with telling me a few more days while I pretend to never have heard a thing." Fudge suggests after a moment of silence. "Madam Bones is working to clear his name post mortal. Trying to claim him being psychologically too unstable at the time to be made responsible. I will support it of course, especially with the additional info about his kidnapped son and will pass that one to Madam Bones too as well as 'rumors' that he 'might' be back after all. Maybe we can claim that he started to see reason years ago and regrets his past and want to change for years. Once that is done, you'll let me know the name he made for himself and that of his son and I'll make sure that they will be reunited and offer him a job in the Ministry."

"They knew each other by now. I already made sure of that. I also might offer him the defense position, who knows more about the dark arts than him?" Harry says smiling and getting the feeling that the man is actually trying to get Harry to like him, clearly knowing that if Harry praises him, the press and with that the rest of wizarding Britain will too. "But maybe we can sort of share him?"

"What do you mean by that?" Fudge questions.

"Let's try and have him teach defense here and in his free time, which I'll try to keep as high as possible by releasing him of any extra duties like overseeing a detention, even those given by him or help enforce curfew. This time he uses to lead some others that you hire and start a new department called magical child protection. If finances are needed I might be able to help. I still don't really know how much money I have in total since I'm still too unused with Galleons and just buy too little to really have figured out the value of one compared to muggle money. But the way my goblin friends speak, I think I can spare quite a bit to help any way possible."

"I think I like the idea but will he be able to manage both?" Fudge questions.

"I think he can. And he most certainly can help spot abused children. Severus Snape has spotted a few abuse cases over his years but I'm living proof that he doesn't spot them all in their first year here." Harry replies "I'm sure Tom Riddle can help to find even more with his experience in the area."

"I understand your reasoning but it is rather pointless to go into details until he is at least present to agree to it. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss, Mister Potter?" Fudge asks and Harry is glad to hear some respect in his voice again.

"Not at the moment." Harry replies, "If you feel the need to discuss anything else feel free to let me know any time." After that they say their goodbyes and Harry is glad to be done with the annoying man and can prepare for the next day.

The next day after breakfast Harry meets with the four head of houses and tries to buy some time by having each of the heads pick a favorite and do a background check on them, he hints towards Severus to pick his father to make sure that this particular check won't be as thorough for now. Harry also says to wait a week to make sure all of them have enough time to find some information on their candidate and don't rush too much, which might make them miss something vital. After they all check out to be what they claimed to be in their application, which he hopes they will, Harry wants each of them to arrange a job interview with that person that they all can attend.

Harry tries to enjoy the next few days and is glad to receive a letter that informs him that Snape is officially his magical guardian from now on and is glad about it. Fudge also keeps his words and two days later, on Monday evening, Sirius meets with Shacklebolt and Tonks and is taken to a holding cell. The trial is taking place the day after. Harry is there for his godfather that day and is very glad when Sirius' name is cleared after that. It even is in the newspaper the next day and Sirius is promised some money to make up for the time he was wrongly imprisoned.

Harry is even more glad when Voldemorts, or rather Tom Riddle's, whole life story is turned into the biggest soap story ever by Miss Skeeter and all over the front page of the Prophet. He is particularly happy to read that it was found out that he is already secretly living in their midst and that he is considered innocent or excused of all the war crimes, seeing as his opponent had hurt him and scared him psychologically and made it seem impossible to get any help or protection form a man nearly everyone thought infallible. Due to that Tom Riddle will not be charged for anything up to the day of his downfall. If he should ever do something else now, he will however be charged more harshly since his past will be considered then.

Since the war is now seen in a different light and the leader of the side that was previously presumed to be all evil and the other all light and innocent, all the death eaters are also pardoned for every crime that was part of the war. Which includes the torture of the Longbottoms. Harry fears that Neville won't be happy about it and even assumes that he'll still try to attack Bellatrix as soon as he sees her somewhere.

Due to that it comes as a huge surprise to him when Neville is running down towards dinner later that day smiling like he won a lottery the next morning, a letter in his hand that he is shaking. Harry is confused about it until the boy opens his mouth and says, "Harry, my parents, they are awake and fine. Well still weak and have to stay at Mungo's for a little longer but they are finally recovering." Neville seems to be moving on clouds in his happiness when he tells Harry and has a hard time sitting still for long enough to eat. The letter in his hand held out for Harry by now. It's from his grandmother with the information Neville is talking about. "Bellatrix has contacted Mungo's after being freed and since her godson is alive after all, she wanted to tell them that she used another spell on them. One that was hidden under the crucio but the real reason for the insanity. She even told them how to reverse it and offered to repay us for the money we had to pay Mungo's but Grandmother said it'd be impolite to accept that because it was a war and they were on different sides and things like that can happen. She also seems to think that Bellatrix had every reason to react the way she did, seeing as her godson was taken and the child's parents both gone at the time, meaning the baby was her responsibility. She said she'd have done the same had I been taken."

To say that Voldemort was shocked to read that particular article that morning is an understatement but during dinner he does go to Hogwarts since his son had send Dobby to ask him to come and many people stare after he arrives and it is McGonagall that sees him first and walks towards him. "Mister Riddle," She says pleasantly. "I'm glad to see you well and alive. How about we go to the headmaster's office and talk there? Away from prying eyes."

He nods and both walk off only to have Harry hot on their trail and right behind them soon after. "Would you mind if I join, Professor?" He asks.

"I'm not sure it be a good idea?" She says, looking worried from one to the other and wondering how long they can be peaceful around each other? Considering that Voldemort has killed Harry's parents and they had fought so much during the last years.

Harry just smiles charmingly towards her while Fawkes, for some reason that Harry doesn't understand yet, is once again on his shoulder. "Please, Professor. I want to discuss something with my father which is why I asked him here."

"With your what?" Professor McGonagall stares at the boy, who just grins a little.

"My father, Professor." Harry grins, "Where did you think the Slytherin line came from? Oh and Professor Snape turned out to be my half-brother. We have the same mother."

McGonagall stares at the two in shock for a moment before frowning and before it is replaced by a little grin on her lips, "Please, Mister Potter, do tell me where the Hufflepuff line come from? Since that means either your father or brother must be a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry is about to reply when two hands cover his mouth. Once is coming from the side his father stands on and the other from behind him before he hears his brother's drawl from behind him, "I think that his father and I rather not find out, that way we'll be able to assume that it must be from the other side."

"I agree." Harry's father states.

As soon as their hands leave Harry's mouth the boy turns to his father and says, "I get why he doesn't want me to say it but since you're safe you don't need to care!"

Severus just groans while Tom grins a little and Professor McGonagall just asks the sour potions Professor, "Does that mean you'll favor Hufflepuffs now?"

"And Gryffindor, that line comes from my Mom too." Harry replies still grinning. "The Ravenclaw line comes from my paternal grandfather, who is a descendant of a squib from that line. And we all know that the Slytherin comes from my father's mother, right?"

Severus just glowers towards his brother and says, "If you ever speak of this to anyone again, I will make your life hell."

"Sure." Harry just grins, not meaning it at all.

"You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?" Severus grumbles.

"Of course not, Sev." Harry grins, "If I'd let that happen, I couldn't make fun of you."

A little latter all four of them are in the office and discuss the defense job and in the end Harry is the one to hold of a decision, since not all head of house are present and that it needs to be considered in a meeting but already tells his father of what he started to talk to the Minister about. The man seems to be more than interested and promises to talk to the Minister.

Harry is more than happy when a few weeks later everything is starting to settle down. His father is working as defense teacher and is the best they had so far. The public is talking frantically about Harry having that much power in his own school but waits before writing any complaints and later never feel the need to do so. Also it takes some time for most to accept that all the death eater are freed, the same goes for Sirius Black walking around freely, even though he has proven to be innocent. But at least so far no one was attacked and a lot of people also seem to understand that the war wasn't about what they thought and not nearly as clearly about dark against light and more an abused and hurt child against his tormentor and most seem willing to give them a chance, at least until they do anything else that will send them to prison.

Finally Harry can focus on his relationship with Draco and spend more time with him again, only now noticing that Draco has already started to suffer again. Having been constantly together for the whole summer is making it hard to be separated even for a single class and the time Harry occasionally has to leave his side is not making it easier though it is still bearable.

Fawkes also stays with Harry though Harry's father assumes that this time Fawkes just chooses to stay with Harry due to his power and kind soul since Dumbledore is gone and whatever he did to bind the Phoenix is probably broken. They won't know for sure for another two to three years though. If Fawkes doesn't burn for some time then he's clearly free and Harry really hopes that is the case.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And of course Fawkes is free now and just wants to stay with Harry. Anyway, I hope you liked it how Harry played Fudge and got what he wanted. I'm sad the story had to end but my beta just returned chapter 8 and 9 from my time travel fic and as son as she is done with the last few chepters I start uploading it too and hope that at least some of you will enjoy that one as well.


End file.
